Blue and Red
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: If you like a cute love story, this is the story for you. It has humor, drama, and well love. It is a tribute to my twin sister Ashley Hisatake who is now in the hospital. I hope you all love this story more than she does. Ashley, I love you sis
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke's Mystery Girl

**Chapter One: Sasuke's Mystery Girl**

It was a normal day in Konoha High School. It was lunch time and the gang was outside, sitting under an old oak tree. "Sasuke, are you going to the girls' volleyball game today?" Naruto asked, sitting beside him. "Sakura still wants us to walk her home after the game."

"Yeah, I'm also bringing someone." Sasuke said, letting out a sigh.

"Really? You're bringing someone is very new." Naruto said, leaning towards him. "So who is this someone you are bringing to the game?"

"Why you want to know?" Sasuke snapped. "It's none of your business loser."

"I see so it's a girl." Naruto said, letting out a smile. _So this guy finally has a girl… _"So who is the lucky girl?"

"I am not telling you loser." Sasuke said. _Me and my big mouth…_

"She must be very pretty considering you are keeping her a secret." Naruto teased. "Are you afraid that I might take her away from you pretty boy?"

"NO…" Sasuke snapped. "She's not my girlfriend you know. She drives me nuts. She will probably do the same to you."

"Whoa, so she makes you crazy. That is a first." Naruto said. "Usually girls hover over you."

"Well, this one drives me nuts and doesn't see me like that." Sasuke said. _She literally drives me nuts with her emotionless attitude and sarcasm. She actually told me that she wouldn't date me even if I was the last man on earth. _"She doesn't even stalk me."

"I really want to meet her." Naruto said. "She sounds interesting because she is not flirting with one of the hottest guys in Konoha. So what she is like anyway?"

"She is a sarcastic, emotionless, and silent girl that doesn't like to interact with anyone. But if she with someone, she waits for that person to start the conversation. She speaks her mind when she needs to and when she does you can hope you have a better comeback." Sasuke answered. "She reads all day and loves being alone. She doesn't mind company and listens to everything." He let out a sigh. "She likes cold food and drinks. She actually put ice in coffee and enjoys cold pizza. She is the weirdest girl that I ever met. So I won't date a girl like that even if my life depend on it."

"Sounds to me that she can relate to you…." Naruto said. He then turned his gaze to Gaara. Gaara was reading his book while girls sigh with awe around him. _Hey… I just noticed that Gaara has fan girls now. And I thought Sasuke and I had that problem. I wonder if he ever thought of having a girl. _"Hey Gaara… Are you coming to the game?"

"Yeah, my sister is playing." Gaara said, turning his gaze towards him.

"So do you ever want to go out with one of your fan girls?" Naruto teased, poking him. Gaara was sitting next to him, reading his book. "They are all very hot."

"Not really… I am not in a mood." Gaara said lowly, turning back to his book. "Besides, they are not my type."

"So what is your ideal of the perfect girl?" Naruto asked. "All guys have a dream girl."

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you?" Gaara said.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I want a girl that doesn't try to impress me. That just be herself and is pretty but smart. A girl that never seize to surprise me and can fight her own battles… A girl that doesn't choose looks over education and never gives up." Gaara explained. Sasuke and Naruto were listening. "A girl that is like a jigsaw puzzle and it's difficult to solve… A girl that is a challenge in life… If you want to know how she looks… She has blue hair, not too long and not too short. She also has unique eyes and…" He felt awkwardness in the air, he turned and found Naruto and Sasuke with the jaws wide opened. "What…"

"Dude, I never thought you actually have a dream girl." Naruto said. "You are into blue heads… That's a shocker."

"Well every guy has dream girl so leave me alone." Gaara said, going back to his book. _Why did I even bother?_

"How troublesome…. Can you leave the boy alone?" Shikamaru said, letting out a sigh. He was lying on the grass with Temari in his arms.

"You are just saying that because you are dating his sister." Naruto said. "Being overprotective towards your future brother in law…"

"There is nothing wrong with that." Temari said. "And besides, I think Gaara's dream girl is perfect. And speaking of girls, you need one bad Naruto. However, I think you can't."

"I CAN GET A GIRL…" Naruto snapped. "WATCH ME TEMARI…"

"I beg to differ." Temari replied.

"Don't make it more troublesome Temari." Shikamaru said.

"He started it." Temari said.

"Well, I am ending it." Shikamaru said. "Well, sort of… It's a drag…"

"You are such a lazy ass Shikamaru." Temari snapped.

"But you love me anyway…" Shikamaru whispered. She shivered when she felt his lips nibbling his ears. "Admit it Temari… You love me."

"Of course I do." Temari said, smiling.

"I wonder what Temari sees in you." Naruto said. "You are such a lazy ass."

"And you are such a loser…" Sasuke said.

"Why are you always on his side?" Naruto snapped.

"Because you don't know when to shut up…" Sasuke replied.

"Naruto… Sasuke… You guys are coming to the game right." Sakura asked, walking towards them with Hinata and Tenten.

"Sakura, we are coming as always." Naruto said, turning towards her. "I am even dragging Sasuke for you."

"You don't need to. He doesn't need to come if he doesn't want to." Sakura said, smiling. _After all, I am over him. All those years of trying to capture his attention made me realize that I was a complete fool. _"I just need a friend to take me home."

"Well, I will be there for you Sakura." Naruto said, smiling. "And don't worry. Sasuke will be with me."

_She sure did change… She stopped following me after eighth grade and started living her life. I was happy at first then I ended up following her secretively. Sakura… If only you knew… _Sasuke thought, staring at talk to Naruto. _That I finally fall head over heals over you. _

_I wish Naruto was like that to me… He is so cheerful when he is with Sakura. He always does nice things for her. _Hinata thought, sitting beside Sakura. She watched them talked. _I wish I was Sakura now… _

"I heard there is a new girl in town." Ino said. "She is coming to our school tomorrow."

"Really…" Tenten said. "That is so cool. A new student in our school, it has been a long time since we have a new students besides freshmen."

"I never thought of that." Ino said. "I hope she is not annoying like Karin is…"

"The new girl is probably very kind." Hinata said. "There is no need to judge her."

"Hinata is right… We shouldn't judge people. If we want to meet her than we should be patience and see her tomorrow…" Then she felt warm arms around her waist. She turned and found a pair of violet eyes. "Neji…"

"Hey…" Neji said, smiling. "I brought you lunch."

"Good because I am hungry." Tenten cheered, kissing him on the cheek. "So you heard about the new girl Neji?"

"Well, nothing new…" Neji said, turning his gaze to Sasuke. "But I know who has a lot of info on her than anyone."

"WHO?" They all screamed except for Gaara and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I saw you with a girl last Saturday in the bookstore." Neji said, smiling. "A baby blue hair girl, nice choice…"

"Sasuke, you have a girlfriend?" Ino asked.

"NO…" Sasuke snapped. "She is not my girlfriend…"

"Then who is she?" Kiba asked, standing next to the tree with Shino. "We were there with Neji when we saw the hot chick with you." He let out a smile. "She has a nice body."

"She is my sister…" Sasuke lied.

"Last time I checked, you only had a brother Sasuke." Shino added.

"Hey, is this the same girl that you are going to bring to the game?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, she just moved here during last summer and frankly she doesn't like going out so she stay in my place like the whole damn summer." Sasuke said.

"Wait, she is living with you." Sakura asked.

"Wow, you have a girl living with you and you didn't tell us." Naruto teased. "Come on Sasuke, tell us already."

"It's not like we are going to hunt her down." Kiba added.

"Fine, Naruto do you remember Ashley?" Sasuke said, letting out a sigh.

"You mean that bookworm we were friends with when we were young." Naruto said. "Her father was in the Police Force with your dad… We were very close and then she moved away..." He then stopped and gave Sasuke a shocking look. "Wait, that girl you were with is Ashley."

"Yeah…"

"Who is Ashley?" Hinata asked.

"When we were seven, Sasuke and I were forced into Boot Camp during the summer. We bumped into Ashley and we became friends. We were always competitive with each other." Naruto explained. "Sasuke, why haven't you told me about this? I want to meet her now."

"Because I was going to surprise you loser…" Sasuke said. "I was supposed to introduce her to all of you guys during summer but she didn't want to come out her room. She locked herself in her room the whole summer."

"So why is she living with you?" Shino asked. "It's kind of weird to have a girl with no family relations living with you."

"Well, her older sister is dating Itachi and he offered her and Ashley to live with us." Sasuke said. _This was a nightmare for me… She is so silent even for me. I tried to have a conversation with her and I ended up in an argument. And the worst part is that I am the one yelling while she stares at me like I am an idiot. _"So we live together and trust me when I tell you this, she is not the best roommate to be with."

"Wait, Alexia is her older sister. But she had baby blue hair." Kiba pointed out.

"She doesn't look a thing like Alexia." Neji added. "Alexia has red orange hair…."

"She took after her father." Sasuke explained. "The only child that took after him…"

"So you mean to tell me that our new student is the younger sister of Alexia Hisatake who is the best doctor in this city and Aleria Hisatake who is the pianist for the famous rock band Akatsuki." Neji pointed out.

"Yup…" Naruto and Sasuke said.

"You guys are talking about Ashley…" Chouji said, walking towards them with Rock Lee. "I remember her. She used to live here and then she moved. She is very nice."

"So who is this Ashley?" Rock Lee said.

"She is going to be a new student here." Sakura answered. "Of what I heard from Sasuke, Naruto, and Chouji , she used to live here." She let out a smile. "She must be a very good friend."

"Shikamaru, do you remember the girl that played with me when we were young." Chouji said.

"Wait, that is Ashley?" Shikamaru said, looking shocked. "The one that always buys you chips everyday…"

"Yup, that's her. I can't believe she is back." Chouji said, smiling. "So when can we meet her?"

"At the game…" Sasuke said. "I am forcing her to come."

"Why have you guys heard of her and we didn't?" Ino asked.

"Well, Ashley hanged out with the boys back then." Naruto said. "Girls were not her type of crowd."

"Well, I hope she likes us." Hinata said, looking worried.

"She will…" Naruto said. Then the school bell rang. "It's time for class…"

Hours have past and everyone was at the school's gym except for Gaara. He was running swiftly through the school halls. _Damn it, I am going to be late for Temari's game… I am an hour late. _He ran down a stairway and he accidently missed a stair and lost his balance. "Shit…" He collapsed towards a girl and he fell on top of her. "Ouch…" He opened his eyes and found a girl with baby blue hair. Her bangs were covering her eyes. She was wearing a midnight blue sweater that reached to her lower breasts and a white V collar T-shirt with a huge capital red T on it. He then realized that their lips were very close, he couldn't help but blush. "I'm sorry…" She didn't say a word. _So this is the new kid I heard about. I wonder what she is hiding under her hair. _He grabbed her bangs. "Are you okay?"

"Please don't…" She pleaded, blushing also. It was too late, Gaara removed the strands of hair off her face and all he did was stared.

"Wow…" Gaara finally said, staring into her eyes. Her eyes were unusual. Her pupil is not round but cross-like. And the color had a bluish and purplish mixture. _Her eyes are beautiful… _

"I told you not to look." She replied, looking away.

"I don't see the problem." He said, letting out a small smile. "I like them."

"Really…" She said, staring at him. _This can't be… true. He likes my eyes. No, he is just toying with me. _She pushed him away from. "Leave me alone." She swiftly stood up and ran away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Gaara said, watching her run. He was about to pull himself up to chase after her but something caught his eyes. "What is this?" He grabbed a silver chain with a sapphire pendent. _She must've have dropped it. I guess I should return it to her. _The game was already over and the Konoha won. The girls were cheering.

"WE WON…" They cheered, jumping up and down.

"Temari, you were wicked." Sakura said. "We are so lucky that you transferred here captain."

"Thanks." Temari said, smiling. Then Shikamaru stole a kiss from her.

"You were great." He said.

"Thank you." Temari said, smiling. She then kissed him.

"Tenten, you were amazing." Neji said, lifting her up in the air.

"Neji…" Tenten said, laughing. He put her down and kissed her passionately. She pulled back and smiled. "I think you are the best trophy ever."

"Really…" Neji said, smiling back. "You were always mine."

"So Sasuke, where is Ashley?" Ino asked.

"She was here a minute ago. She went to use the bathroom." Sasuke said. Then a girl wearing her hood walked towards them. "There you are…"

"I had some trouble." She said lowly.

"Guys, this is Ashley Hisatake." Sasuke introduced. "Loser, take off the hood."

"Sorry…" She said, taking off the hood. "Hello…"

"So this is Ashley. It's very nice to meet you… I'm…"

"Ino…" Ashley interrupted. "The one with the violet hair must be Hinata and the pink one is Sakura. The girl with the buns is Tenten and the one with the four ponytails is Temari." She stared at the boys. "The guy with the sunglasses is Shino and Kiba is the one with the dog. I guess Neji is the one with long hair while Rock Lee is the guy with the fuzzy brows." When she took a deep breath, everyone was staring at her shockingly. "What?"

"How did you know?" Everyone said.

"Sasuke told me all about every one of his friends." She explained. _He wouldn't stop bothering me during the summer, trying to convince me to go out and meet his friends. He failed completely and now he finally succeeded. _"Also, I have good memory."

"How about us, Blue?" Naruto teased. "Can you figure out our names?"

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji… Is that really?" Ashley said, staring at them. "I can't believe it."

"Yup, you look so different." Chouji said, hugging her. "So Blue, are you going to hug me back?"

"I am sorry." Ashley said, hugging him back. "I was so shocked to see you three again. It has been nine years since I last saw you three plus Sasuke. I thought by now you guys would forget about me."

"How in the hell we forget you Blue?" Naruto teased. "You are our little sister."

"You guys still want to call me that." Ashley said. "I have a name you know and Blue isn't my name."

"Well, it is troublesome to find you another nickname." Shikamaru said. "So Blue will have to do."

"Pineapple head, you are still lazy." Ashley said. "You didn't change a bit."

"Pineapple head?" Temari said, giggling. "I like her already."

"Blue, this girl right here is my troublesome girlfriend." Shikamaru said, pulling Temari in his embrace.

"Oh, you must be the girl that's keeping Shikamaru off his lazy ass. I tried doing that and I failed." Ashley said. "It's nice to meet you Temari."

"Likewise…" Temari said. _She seems like a nice person. Shikamaru knows her very well so there are no complications. _

_Wow, she is so cute looking. Even though she covers her eyes, she looks so cute. _Kiba thought, staring at the new girl. He blushed. _Her blue hair is beautiful… _

"Ruff…" Akamaru barked.

"I know…" Kiba replied lowly. "But she looks cute…"

"That's a cute dog you got there Kiba…May I pet him please?" Ashley asked, staring at him. He didn't notice that she was right in front of him, staring at Akamaru which was on his head. "Kiba, are you okay?" She placed her palm on his forehead. "You are turning red."

"I'm fine… You can pet him…" Kiba mumbled, blushing. Ashley moved her hand towards Akamaru and smoothed the dog's fur. He barked with delight. "He likes you…"

"I like him too. What's his name?" She asked.

"Akamaru…" Kiba said.

"Akamaru… What a cute name?" Ashley said. Akamaru jumped into her arms and she ran her fingers through his fur once more. "What a cutie…"

_DAMN YOU AKAMARU, ALWAYS HOGGING THE GOOD STUFF…" _Kiba thought, looking at them jealously.

"So how did you ended up here?" Choji asked.

"Well, my sister Alexia had a long distance relationship with Sasuke's older brother and she really wanted to see him. Itachi also wanted to see her and as a result Itachi offered his house to her." Ashley explained.

"However, she told him that she had a younger sister around my age." Sasuke continued. "Itachi didn't had any problems with that and still insist on letting her stay here. In the end, Alexia and Ashley moved here last summer and Alexia swiftly became a medical expert in the Konoha Infirmary."

"It must be cool to have amazing sisters." Ino said.

"Yeah…"

"We should get to know each other." Tenten said, grabbing her hand. Akamaru climbed up to her head.

"We heard you don't like the girl crowd but we are not what you think." Hinata added.

"Just give us a chance." Sakura added.

"But I didn't say anything." Ashley replied, looking dumbfounded.

"We heard that you were not into playing with girls." Temari explained.

"Oh, that explains a lot." Ashley said. "Well, it didn't mean I hate girls. It's just I am not use to being with them even though I have twin sisters." She let out a smile. "Boys are easier to talk to."

"So you are going to give it a try?" Sakura asked.

"Yup…" Ashley said, smiling. Then a loud beeping filled the atmosphere. Ashley pulled out her cell phone and answered it. "Hello… I am sorry for not telling you. It was all Sasuke idea… Yes he is with me… Yes I am at the game…" Then the caller screamed. Ashley pulled the phone away from her ears, waiting for the caller to calm down.

"So who is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Who else will call me beside you?" Ashley replied. She then went back to her phone call. "Yes sister… I Ashley Hisatake the anti-social sister of Alexia Hisatake is outside." Then she let out a blush. "I am not going out with that loser…. He is so not my type. It doesn't mean you are going out with his older brother than I have to date him."

"You know I am still here." Sasuke snapped.

"Ashley hasn't change." Naruto said, laughing. "She is still the same girl."

"The annoying pain in the ass…" Sasuke said. Then Ashley hit him on the head. "WHAT THE FUCK ASH?"

"Alexia wants me back home." Ashley said, putting her phone back. "She is very worried and she thinks I am on a date with you. I really don't see why girls like you. You are such a loser."

"And you are such a dork…" Sasuke snapped. They started arguing and again Ashley just stared at him while Sasuke screamed to her.

"Wow, she lives with a hottie and doesn't have feelings for him…" Ino pointed out. "If I were her, I will already fall head over heels for Sasuke. She is so lucky."

"They were always like that. She is the only person I know that can make Sasuke lose his cool." Naruto said, smiling. _She was the only girl that also didn't have a huge crush on him. _

"Are you done yet?" Ashley said. "You have to take me home."

"Why you little…" Sasuke said, gritting his teeth.

"How about I take you home Ashley while Sasuke takes Sakura home." Naruto suggested. "It will give us time to catch up."

"Naruto…." Sakura said. "I don't think…"

"Its sounds good to me…" Sasuke interrupted. "I am not in the mood to fight with her."

"Because you know I am going to win." Ashley said.

"NO…" Sasuke snapped, watching her walk to Kiba. _This girl… Somehow I don't know how she does it. How she can get on my nerves. _

"Akamaru, it's time for me to go." Ashley said, taking the small dog off her head. He licked her cheek. "I will miss you too." He then handled him over to Kiba. "Thank you Kiba…"

"You're welcome…" Kiba said, blushing even more.

"Well, it is so nice to meet you all." Ashley said, looking at everyone. "I will see you all again tomorrow I guess."

"OKAY…" They all cheered.

"Naruto, you do know where I live right." Ashley asked, walking beside him.

"If you are living with Sasuke than yeah I know." Naruto said, smiling.

"Come on Sakura…" Sasuke said. "Let's take you home."

"Okay…" She said, walking beside him. The whole walk was silent. _Why did Naruto have to leave me with him? He knows very well that I still like him but he doesn't like me. However, why did Sasuke wanted to walk me home in the first place? _When they got in front of her home, she turned to him and smiled. "Thank you Sasuke for walking me. Well, goodnight…" He didn't say a word. She walked towards the gate.

"Thank you…" Sasuke said,

"I beg your pardon." Sakura said, turning to him.

"Thank you." Sasuke said. "For being there for me…" He then walked away.

"Sasuke…" Sakura mumbled, blushing.

Meanwhile…

"I am so glad that you are back Blue." Naruto said cheerfully, walking with her in the night. _I wonder… _"So Blue, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No…" Ashley said. "I will never have one because of my eyes."

"Blue, you will find someone." Naruto said, grabbing her shoulders. "There would be a boy for you that actually find your eyes beautiful." He let out a smile. "Look at me, I am a guy with whiskers and I have a fan club. So your eyes are no different." He lifted up her bangs. "I think you shouldn't hide it."

"Well, I think I should." Ashley replied, turning her gaze away from him. "Naruto, you know very well…"

"I know… I am sorry…" Naruto interrupted, pulling her for a hug. "Look, you are home now… I will protect you."

"Naruto, since when you were a charmer?" Ashley asked.

"Since the day I liked girls…" Naruto said, laughing. They made it to the house and a woman with short red orange hair and glimmering yellow eyes opened the door.

"ASHLEY… MY DARLING SISTER… MY DARLING SISTER YOU ARE HOME…" The woman cheered, hugging her tightly and leaking tears. "I was so worried.

"Alexia, I told you that I was with Sasuke…" Ashley said, letting out a sigh.

"BUT WHO IS THAT?" Alexia yelled, pointing to Naruto. "Wait… You look so familiar… Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hey Alexia, long time no see." Naruto said, scratching his head.

"You look so handsome." Alexia said, smiling.

"He walked me home while Sasuke walked another friend." Ashley explained. "Alexia, can you let go of me?"

"Sorry…" Alexia said, letting her sister go. "So do you want to come in Naruto?"

"I wish I can but I have a curfew. My Uncle is very strict for his old age." Naruto said, smiling.

"Well, thank you for walking me home Naruto." Ashley said, letting out a small smile. "See you tomorrow…"

"You too…" Naruto said, waving while walking away. _She finally let out a smile… _

"So is he your boyfriend?" Alexia asked.

"No…" Ashley said, walking away. "He is just an old friend." Then Itachi walked in the room. "Hello Itachi…"

"Ashley, you made it home safely." Itachi said, smiling. "How was your night?"

"It was alright… I met a lot of people…" Ashley said. "Well, I am going to my room now. Goodnight."

"Are you hungry?" Alexia said.

"No…" Ashley said, walking up the stairs. She made it to her room and leaned to the door. "Damn it… I lost it…" She slides to the floor. "I lost it…"

_"__Ash…" My father said, walking towards me. He had spiky baby blue hair and green eyes. "I have something for you." _

_"__Really daddy… What is it?" I said, hugging him. He pulled out a silver chain necklace with a blue sapphire as a pendent. "Wow daddy, it's beautiful." _

_"__Just like you my dear…" My father said, putting the necklace on my neck. "I love you Ashley." _

_"__I love you too daddy." I said. _

_I can't believe I lost it… Damn it…_

Sasuke entered the house and Itachi was in the living room waiting for him. "Sasuke, can I talk to you?"

"What is it Itachi?" Sasuke said, looking annoyed. "Can we wait until morning? I am so tired."

"No, I need to talk to you now. Ashley came home depressed… Did something happen at the game?" Itachi asked, looking concerned. "She didn't even eat dinner."

"She just met my friends and that's it." Sasuke said. _Depressed… She was just fine when I left her. _"I will go talk to her." He was about to go up to his room until Itachi grabbed his shoulder.

"Sasuke, I know you hate the concept that she is here. You guys don't actually get along but just remember that an emotionless girl like her is still sensitive." Itachi said, smiling. "She has been through a lot just like us so…"

"I know that…" Sasuke interrupted, walking upstairs and towards her door. _Ashley and I were childhood friends… I know her better than anyone. _He knocked on the door. "Ashley, are you up?"

"Yes… Is there something you want Sasuke?" She said.

"I am just checking to see if you were okay." Sasuke said. She opened the door and stared at him. _She's crying… My Emotionless Roommate is crying…_"Ashley, what happened? You're crying… Did Naruto do something to you?"

"No, I just…" Ashley said, wiping her tears. "I lost my dad's necklace and…" She couldn't say anymore.

"We will go to the gym and find it tomorrow." Sasuke said. _That necklace… I have to find it for her… It was from her father before… Before he died... _He pulled her for a hug. "I promise that we will find it."

"For a loser, you are a very good friend." Ashley cried.

"I will let that slide." Sasuke said. "Just be grateful that this loser still cares for you dork."

"I am…" Ashley said, pulling back. Her bangs were pulled away from her eyes. Sasuke just stared at her. "Thank you Sasuke…"

_Even when we constantly argue, you always the one crying on my shoulder._ Sasuke thought, letting out a small smile. "Don't mention it."


	2. Chapter 2: Gaara's Partner

**Chapter Two: Gaara's partner**

"Good Morning Principle Tsunade." Ashley said, bowing down. "I am here to start school."

"Ashley, you are finally here." Tsunade said, giving her a smile. "I was looking forward of meeting you again."

"Likewise, after all you were my doctor during my eye operation." Ashley said. _She still looks the same… _"So how did a doctor become a principle?"

"I wanted to do something different with my life." Tsunade said. "Also, my grandfather was the founder of this school so I have to inherit it. So my dear, how are your eyes?"

"They are fine but I tend to be misjudged." Ashley replied.

"Don't worry… If someone here does that to you, let me know." Tsunade said.

"Thank you."

"Well, let me take you to your classroom." Tsunade said, walking outside with her while Ashley followed. "You will really like it here." Ashley just let out a smile. _She sure has grown. _She stood in front of a door and knocked on it. She opened it and found Kakashi teaching his class. "Kakashi, I have someone for you."

"Hmmm…." Kakashi said, staring at Ashley. _She looks just like… _

"Everyone we have a new student. Her name is Ashley Hisatake." Tsunade announced. "I want you all to be nice to her. If you guys treat her badly, I will expel you all." The students grew afraid by her threat. "Okay, have fun…" She walked out the door.

"Hello…" Ashley said shyly.

"I really love the color of her hair." Hinata whispered to Sakura.

"Poor girl, she looks so nervous." Sakura said, looking concerned.

"So did you find it?" Naruto asked.

"No, I woke up early so I can be the first one at the gym but I didn't find anything." Sasuke said, letting out a sigh. _She is going to be so upset. _

"I will help you find it." Naruto said. "Sasuke, she let out a smile last night."

"Really… Well cried last night too." Sasuke said. "She hasn't reveal emotions and it's hard for her to deal with it."

"Well, that is why she is here…" Naruto said, smiling. "So we can give her a good time."

"So that's the new girl… Nothing special…" Karin said, glaring at her. _I heard she is living with Sasuke…My Sasuke… She is not even related to him. _

"Ashley, you can sit down." Kakashi said, smiling. _This is the girl… Aaron's third daughter…_

_ It's her again… _Gaara thought, turning her gaze towards her. He was leaning towards his desk, feeling sleepy. _Damn, I didn't get enough sleep last night. I got scolded by Temari for missing her game. It wasn't my fault. _He then found her walking towards the Sasuke. _Figures… She is going to sit next to him. _He turned his gaze and was about to sleep.

"Excuse me, may I sit here please?" A voice said. He turned and found Ashley standing beside him. _This is the boy I bumped into last night. I feel like an idiot pushing him away like that. _

"Yeah…"He mumbled, watching her take her sit. _I don't know what to say to her… _

"I am sorry for pushing you last night." Ashley apologized, looking at him. "I didn't mean to be so rude."

"It's okay…" Gaara replied.

"Let's start over…" Ashley said, offering him her hand. _I am not very good at this… _"My name is Ashley, it's nice to meet you."

"My name is Gaara." Gaara said, grabbing her hand and shaking it firmly.

"Gaara… Nice name…" Ashley replied.

"Oh well… since you are here… I guess I can give you this." Gaara said, looking through his bag. He pulled out her necklace. "You dropped something."

"My necklace…" Ashley said, looking at him shockingly. _He found it and I treated him badly… _"You found it… I can't believe it."

"I was going to return it to you but I didn't know where you live?" Gaara replied. _I wished I paid more attention to the conversation about her yesterday. I don't know anything about her. _

"Thank you so much. This is very important to me." Ashley said.

"Here… Let me help you…" Gaara said, putting on the necklace around her neck. "There you go…"

"Thank you…" She said, smiling. "Thank you very much…"

"Hey look… Gaara is talking to Ashley…" Tenten whispered to Neji. "They look cute together…"

"Gaara is actually smiling at her…" Neji said. "Gaara hardly smiles."

"Well, he does now." Tenten said, giggling.

"Hey Gaara found the necklace." Naruto said. "Ashley is so happy…She is practically smiling. She is smiling like she used to…"

"Hmmm…" Sasuke said, staring at her. She was smiling to him. _That smile… It's been awhile I've seen that smile on her face. Ever since her father died, she hardly smiles and now… I am supposed to make her smile like that… _

_ "Daddy, why do you have to die?" She cried, standing in front of a tombstone. "You can't leave me and Aleria and Alexia." She fell on her knees. "Ever since the accident, everyone left me. My friends all left me because of my eyes…" She cried even more. "Daddy, I need you." _

_ "Ashley…" I said, walking towards her. _

_ "Sasuke…" _

_ "Ashley, I heard about what happened." I said, hugging her. "I promise to be there for you." _

_ "I want my daddy…" She cried. _

_ "I will promise to be there…" I said. "Your dad looked after me and I think I will return the favor."_

_ "But, I am leaving…" Ashley said. _

_ "If you ever get back… I will keep my promise." I said. _

_ When she left, I worried for her sake… Then when she returned, she changed. She hardly smiles or laughs. She was not the cheerful girl I used to know… And now here she is, smiling that cheerful smile to Gaara. _

"Ashley, you know what I said earlier about your eyes." Gaara said, blushing. "I meant it…"

"Really…" Ashley said, blushing also.

"Yes, I really like them." Gaara said, smiling.

"Thank you…" Ashley said, smiling back. _I'm smiling… Why am I smiling?_

"That Gaara…" Kiba pouted, glaring at him with Ashley. _She is smiling at him… I can even see her blushing… No way that no brow freak is getting her… _

"It seems that someone likes the new kid." Temari teased, sitting next to Shikamaru. He was sleeping. "Pineapple Head…"

"WHAT…" Shikamaru snapped.

"You are drooling…" Temari said, pulling out a handkerchief. She wiped the drool off his lips. "You have a nice dream."

"Yeah…" Shikamaru replied, smiling. "Do you want to make it come true for me?" Temari blushed and hit him on the head with her notebook. "It was just a question."

"And that is my answer." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Temari, you know I love you." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah I know…" Temari said. "Shikamaru, is it a coincidence that Ashley is like the girl that Gaara described."

"I noticed… A blue hair girl… She must have unique eyes considering she is hiding it." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Okay since this is Human Social Development Class, I will partnered you all up and do a project. You have to find a creative way to describe your partner." Kakashi said. "And I am choosing the pair up." _This is going to be interesting… "_Neji Hyuuga you partner up with Tenten."

"Hey, we are partners." Tenten said, smiling. _I am so happy… I get my boyfriend as my partner…_

"Thank goodness… This project is going to be easy." Neji said, letting out a sigh.

"Hinato Hyuuga, your partner is Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi announced.

"Hey Hinata, we are partners." Naruto said, smiling at her.

"Yes…" She said lowly.

"Kiba Inuzuka, your partner is Ino Yamanaka."

_Man I was hoping for Ashley… _Kiba thought.

_Why me? _Ino thought.

"Karin you will be with Sai." Kakashi announced. Karin had an angry expression on her face. "Sakura you will be working with Sasuke."

"What…" Sakura said. _Please… Why him? Of all people, why him? _ "But…"

"You can't change your partner." Kakashi stated.

"WHY DO YOU GET SASUKE BILLBOARD BROW…" Karin screamed. _That's so unfair… She has my Sasuke… I can't believe it. _

"IF YOU WANT HIM, TAKE HIM." Sakura snapped.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, staring at her. _She is really over me…_

"Temari you will work with Shikamaru." Kakashi said. Shikamaru just put up a thumb up and Temari hit him with her notebook again. _Well, who is next? _He then turned to Gaara and Ashley. They were talking and found the new student smiling sweetly towards him. _Hmmm…. Is that a smile I see? Interesting… _"GAARA… ASHLEY…"

"Yes sensei…" They both said, turning their gaze towards him.

"Since you two are quite acquainted, you two are partners." Kakashi said, smiling at them. "This project is due two weeks from today so use your time wisely. This is part of your grade. Not doing this project will be an automatic F."

"Yes sensei…" They repeated, blushing in front of each other. They were staring at each other.

"That's so not fair." Naruto complained.

"You better do it Naruto or else you are repeating a grade." Kakashi said, glaring at him.

"Yes….sensei…" Naruto said, looking scared.

"I guess we are partners." Gaara said.

"Yeah…" Ashley said. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Well, since we have two weeks. How about we take turns? We both tell each other their life story and so forth. I can be today while you can be tomorrow. And the last week, we work on our project." Gaara suggested. "Unless you…"

"I love it." Ashley interrupted. "I love the idea."

"Really…" Gaara said, looking at her shockingly.

"Yeah, why you asked?" Ashley said, staring at him.

"Oh, it's just I let my partner do all the planning." Gaara explained. "I never let out my suggestions."

"Well, you let out a very good one." Ashley said, smiling. _He is not a bad guy to me… I shouldn't judge him. _"Besides, you had a better idea than me."

"So, do you want to come over to my house?" Gaara asked. Ashley just paused in front of him silently. "It's not that… I mean…"

"Sounds good to me…" Ashley said. "But I don't know where you live… I guess I can ask Sasuke for directions."

"So what is your relation with the Uchiha?" Gaara asked. "Are you going out with him?"

"No, he is not my boyfriend." She said, letting out a small giggle. _Did I just giggle? What is going on with me? _"You see… My older sister Alexia is dating his older brother and he offered us to live with him. People assume that I am going out with Sasuke because I live with him. I don't see him like that and we constantly argue."

"Oh…" Gaara said.

"Somehow, I got threatened by his fan club." Ashley said. "But it's not that bad."

"So are you okay of coming over to my house?" Gaara asked.

"Sure…" Ashley said. "I need to get out the house anyway." It hit lunch time and Ashley was walking in the school halls by herself. "Where is this guy? He told me to meet him here." Then she felt someone grabbing her shoulder. She turned and found Sasuke.

"There you are." Sasuke said. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry…"

"Did you eat anything?"

"No, I got lost."

"Come on. Let's get you some lunch." Sasuke said. "I have enough money for the both of us."

"The Great Sasuke is offering me lunch." Ashley said sarcastically. "I am so lucky."

"WHAT THE FUCK…" Sasuke snapped. "Ashley, you know very well that I have to look after you. It's my job."

"Wow, I have Sasuke as a stalker." Ashley said. "I am truly lucky."

"I AM NOT A STALKER." He screamed.

"Why are you yelling?" She asked. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Why are you making things difficult?" Sasuke snapped.

"Why are you looking after me?"

"Because I made a promise and I am not going to break it loser…" Sasuke said, grabbing her hand. "So deal with it."

"I am so lucky." Ashley said, rolling her eyes. _Well, he is doing a great job keeping his promise… _

"So what is going on here?" Naruto said, walking towards them.

"Nothing much…" Ashley said. "Just another fight…"

"I can see that." Naruto said, smiling. "So we saw you smiling today in front of Gaara."

"Yeah, he found my necklace." She said, letting out a smile. "I am so happy that I got it back."

"We were about to search the whole school for that thing." Naruto said. "I am glad that Gaara found it. He is a good friend of ours."

"Really? Sasuke you never mention a Gaara to me." She said, turning her gaze to him.

"I did…"

"No you didn't. If you did, I will already remember his name." Ashley replied.

"She got a point." Naruto agreed.

"Why are you always on her side?" Sasuke snapped.

"Because you can't beat her…." Naruto replied. "She is the only girl that I know that can kick your ass in an argument."

"That's not even true." Sasuke said.

"Yes it is…" Naruto said. "You found your match Sasuke…"

"Sasuke, there is something I want to discuss with you." Ashley said, crossing her arms. "It's about your fan girls. They were following me like lost dogs. They even threatened me this morning."

"I can't do anything about it." Sasuke said. "I can't hit a girl so you deal with it."

"You know you can solve things without violence." Ashley pointed out.

"Still, violence is the way boys roll Blue." Naruto said. "You have to deal with the fan girls." Then a bunch of girls ran towards them. "Speaking of fan girls…"

"SASUKE… NARUTO…" They screamed.

"Not again…" Sasuke said. _I can't get a breather… _

"Come on…" Naruto said, carrying Ashley. "They are after you too."

"NARUTO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ashley screamed, being carried. "I can walk you know."

"But can you run like a wild man?" Naruto replied, running swiftly through the halls. "This sucks…"

"Tell me about it." Sasuke added, running beside them.

"So is this what you guys go through every day?" Ashley asked.

"Yup… Welcome home Blue…" Naruto said, running has fast his feet can take him.

After being chased by fan girls, they were stationed in their gang. The gang was talking while Ashley read silently next to Chouji. "Blue, do you want some chips?" He asked, putting the open potato chip bag in front of her. "It's barbeque flavor."

"Sure…" Ashley said, grabbing some. "Hey Chouji, do you remember the first time we met?"

"How can I forget that day?" Chouji said, smiling. _That day…_

_ I was not very popular when I was young. I was always making fun of my weight and slow reflexes. All the kids didn't want to play with me. "Chouji, we told you already that we don't want to hang out with you." _

_ "But please let me try…" I said. _

_ "You are too slow and you can't even catch any of us." The boy said. "You can't be a ninja if you are not fast." Those words were like needles to my chest. "So leave now…" He then grabbed my chips. "You don't need this…" He started eating it._

_ "HEY BRING THAT BACK." I screamed, trying to reach it but it was being tossed in the gang. _

_ "I told you that you can't be a ninja." The boy said. "You can't even get your chips back."_

_ "How dare you say that?" A voice said. It sounded like a girl. I turned and found a girl with long baby blue hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white dress and sandals. "Anyone can be a ninja even him." _

_ "You stay out of this Hisatake…" The boy snapped. _

_ "No, I would not…" She snapped. "I think he makes a better ninja than you." Then they started laughing. _

_ "Come on Hisatake, you are not serious… Look at him… He doesn't even look like one." The boy said, laughing. "He is so slow." _

_ "You know that strength and speed doesn't make a ninja you know." She said, crossing her arms. "If you think you can beat him than you have no problem playing against him." _

_ "But…" I said, staring at her. She was standing up for me but why? _

_ "You guys against me and him…" She announced. _

_ "Why would we do that?" _

_ "Oh, are you scared that we will kick your butt?" She teased, looking innocent. _

_ "HELL NO… YOU'RE ON HISATAKE…" The boy snapped. "But we will be the ones running." _

_ "Good… The position suits you guys." She replied. They started running. "Come on kid… We have to get them." _

_ "But I am not fast…" I said. _

_ "You don't need to be fast…" She said, smiling at me. She pointed to her head."You just need to be smart. So are you going to help me?"  
"Okay…" I said, smiling back. She was chasing after the boys. All of them were coming to our trap. "I hope it works." _

_ "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME HISATAKE…" The boy screamed. Then all of the sudden, I cut a rope and all three of them were lifted up and trapped in a net. "WHAT THE…" _

_ "We did it." I said, staring at the boys. _

_ "Yes we did… You were awesome." She said, smiling. I blushed by her words. She walked towards the net with a long stick. "I think you owe my friend an apology." _

_ "Never…" He snapped. _

_ "Then I guess I can play with my new piñata." She said, grinning evilly. "I hope I get some candy out of you guys."_

_ "FINE… I AM SORRY… CAN YOU PLEASE LET US GO?" The boy said. The girl spun the net around. "CUT THAT OUT." _

_ "That was fun." She said, giggling. She then turned to me. "We make a great team right kid?" _

_ "Yeah…" I said. _

_ "Hey, I didn't even get your name." She said, smiling. _

_ "Chouji Akimichi…" I replied swiftly, smiling. _

_ "Nice to meet you… My name is…" _

_ "ASHLEY…" A loud voice screamed. They turned and found two men. Fugaku Uchiha, which was Sasuke's father but I didn't know the other one. He had long spiky baby blue hair and green eyes just like the girl. They were in police uniforms. "What is this?" _

_ "Nothing… Just a decoration…" She said, smiling. "Do you like it?"_

_ "Your daughter is very amusing Aaron." Fugaku said. "She reminds me of someone." _

_ "Let them go…" The man ordered. She walked to the net and cut the line. The boys collapsed to the ground. "What were you doing?" _

_ "We were just playing Ninja…" She replied. "You did say to interact with the other kids."_

_ "Well, that's enough… I guess I have to explain to you how to interact with them. You don't tie them up in a net." The man said, letting out a sigh. "It's time to go… I have an important case at work on and since your sisters are in summer school, I can't afford to keep you out from my sight." _

_ "Okay Daddy…." She said, walking towards the boys. "We should play more often."_

_ "HELL NO… WE ARE NEVER GOING TO PLAY WITH YOU HISATAKE…" They screamed, racing away from her. All she did was laugh. _

_ "What a shame… I was looking forward to it." She said. She then turned her gaze to me. "Well, see you later Chouji. It was fun." _

_ "Bye…" I said, watching her leave. Then when it turned to night time and I was in my room. Then I heard a knock at the door. My father opened it. "I wonder who that would be."_

_ "Hello sweetie, is there something you want?" My father said, staring at his guest. I peaked and found that girl again. I hid in my room. I didn't know what to do. _

_ "Oh hello Mr. Akimichi, I am Ashley Hisatake… Aaron's daughter…." She said, smiling. _

_ "Of course, I heard a lot about you." My father said. "So what brings you here? A little girl like you shouldn't be out in the night." _

_ "I know but it took me a long time to find this place." She said. "You see… I was playing with a kid name Chouji… He said he was an Akimichi." _

_ "Yes, that is my son…" My father said. "Did he do anything wrong?"_

_ "No sir… I just wanted to give him this." She said, pulling out a big bag of barbeque flavor potato chips. "He lost his chips earlier so I wanted to replace it. I hope he likes this flavor. I really don't know him very well." _

_ "Well, I will make sure he will get it." My father said, smiling. _

_ "Okay…" Ashley said. "Thank you. I'm looking forward on meeting him again but I don't think he likes me."_

_ "ASHLEY, WHERE ARE YOU?" _

_ "Well, I have to go… My father is calling me…" She said, bowing down. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Akimichi…" _

_ "You too Ashley…" He said, watching her walk away. He closed the door and stared at me. "Chouji, I see you met a new friend." _

_ "Yeah…" _

"Ashley, I am really happy that you are back." Chouji said, smiling.

"I am happy to be back, Chouji." Ashley said, smiling back. "I don't want to leave this place."

"ASH…." A voice screamed. They turned and found Alexia with Itachi. She raced towards her little sister and hugged her tightly. "I AM SO SORRY… I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU YOUR LUNCH MONEY…. I'M A HORRIBLE SISTER…"

"Lexi, you are hurting me…" Ashley said. "Itachi, help me out here…"

"I'm afraid I can't." Itachi said, smiling. _Their bond reminds me of me and Sasuke… _

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke said, glaring at him.

"I am here to see how things are going with Ashley's first day in school. Also Alexi was worried." Itachi said, scratching his head. "You know how she is when she is worried."

"Yeah…" Sasuke said. _Weird… You pick a girl that is so not your type. You are quiet, emotionless, and mysterious and Alexia is optimistic, cheerful, and honest. You and your taste of women are freaky. _

"Wow, that's Ashley's sister?" Shino said, blushing.

"I know…" Kiba said, blushing also. "I wonder where she gets her beauty."

"They really don't look alike." Sakura said.

"Well, Sasuke did say that Ashley is the only one that looks like the father." Ino said.

"I am such a bad sister, leaving you starving and penniless." Alexia cried. "Please forgive me Ash…"

"Lexi, I am fine. Sasuke treated me today." Ashley said. "Come on sister… I am not dead. And my friends are staring at us."

"WHAT…" Alexia said, pulling away from her. "You have friends."

"Yes…" Ashley said. "Amazingly I do…"

"Hello Alexia…" Naruto said, waving.

"Naruto, it's good to see you again." Alexia said, smiling. "Chouji and Shikamaru, you two look cute."

"Thanks…" They both said, blushing.

"I'm Sakura and this is Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino." Sakura introduced.

"Nice to meet you all…" Alexia said.

"I'm Kiba… And this is Shino, Neji, and Rock Lee…" Kiba said, offering his hand.

"Ah, you are a cutie too." Alexia said, shaking it. Kiba was holding his nosebleed. "Gosh Ash, you made all of these friends in one day. I am so happy. They are so adorable."

"You shouldn't say things like that when I am around you or even when I am not." Itachi said, whispering in her ear. "I'm the only one you should call cute my love."

"Jealous…" Alexia said, giggling. "You know I will never do such a horrid thing." She was hugging Itachi. "I love you too much so I can't leave you darling."

"I wondered what God was thinking, putting those two together." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sasuke said. Then Gaara walked towards them. "Gaara, you finally wanted to show up."

"I was busy." Gaara replied. "I didn't know that I will be missed."

"Sister, this is Gaara. He is my partner…." Ashley said.

"WHAT? THIS IS YOUR BOYFRIEND…" Alexia cheered loudly. She moved closer to Gaara and gave him a smile. "He is so damn cute… Sister you picked a good one. I didn't know you were into red heads."

"What?" Gaara said, blushing. _What's going on here?_

"You are misunderstanding the term partner." Ashley said, blushing._ Every boy she sees is cute… What a surprise…_ "You didn't even let me finish. He is my friend not my boyfriend. And he is my partner for a school project so I was going to ask permission if I can go over to his house after school."

"You, leaving your room…" Alexia said, looking shocked. She then hugged her tightly once again. "MY LITTLE SISTER IS FINALLY GOING OUT TO SEE THE WORLD…. I AM SO HAPPY."

"I guess that is a yes." Ashley said, letting out a sigh.

"Wait, you are going to Gaara's house." Sasuke said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not your concern…" Ashley replied.

"Don't give me that…" Sasuke snapped. "You know very well that I am looking after you. So don't say that I am not in your business because I am." He then turned to Gaara. "You better not do anything to her."

"Since when you were the overprotective type?" Gaara asked. "Besides, I just met her. It's not like I am going to make out with her."

"Don't worry Sasuke, I will be there…" Temari said. _He does care for this girl… _"You don't need to overreact. Besides, we are having band practice there so you can watch over her."

"Band?" Ash said.

"Yup, Blue I forgot to tell you that we are in a band." Naruto said. "We called ourselves the Joint."

"Really…" Ashley said. "Well, that sounds cool. I can't wait to see you guys play."

"I still don't like it one bit." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, please don't worry about me so much." Ashley said.

"Well, it's a surprise to see you two here." Kakashi said, walking towards the gang. "Alexia, it's good to see you."

"Kakashi, it's nice to see you too." Alexia said, hugging him. "It's has been awhile."

"I know… I missed you so much." He said, hugging her back.

"Same here…" Itachi replied, letting out a smile.

"Hello Itachi…" Kakashi said, glaring at him. "You look well."

"Kakashi…" Itachi said, glaring back. "You are also looking well." They were staring at each other viciously while Alexia was in the middle, dumbfounded.

"Dude, what's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"You see… Kakashi likes Alexia while she likes Itachi…" Sasuke said. "It turns out that Itachi also likes Alexia and him and Kakashi been rivals because of her. To make it more interesting, Alexia doesn't know about Kakashi's crush on her."

"Wow, it reminds me of you, me, and Sakura when we were kids." Naruto replied.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said, staring at her. She was talking with Hinata. _Those days, I was clueless… Now, I regret pushing her away._ He then turned to Ashley. She looked depressed as usual. _I guess I should give her some freedom. She does deserve some fresh air and Gaara is not a bad guy. _"Ashley, how about we go home together and get you refreshed? Then I walk you to Gaara's house."

"Really… You will do that." Ashley said, smiling. She wasn't giving him sarcasm or a painful remark. She was actually happy. "Thank you Sasuke…"

"Ashley, you are smiling…" Alexia said. _She is releasing her emotions… I knew coming back here will be good for her. _

"You're welcome…" Sasuke said, smiling back. _The more she smiles, the more I feel like a winner. I promise her to watch over her and make her happy. I should try to keep that smile on her face. _

"Well. We have to go." Itachi said. "It's nice to see you all again." Alexia hugged his arm. "Goodbye Kakashi…"

"Bye…" Kakashi replied.

"Bye everyone and Ashley have fun." Alexia said, giving her little sister a wink.

"I'm sorry for that Gaara…" Ashley said. "My sister can be conclusive."

"It's alright…" Gaara said, letting out a small smile. Ashley retreated to her spot next to Chouji and Gaara sat next to her. "So what time are you coming?"

"I think around three…" Ashley replied. "Well, it depends on Sasuke…"

"Is he always like that to you?" He asked.

"Yup, ever since we were little. Our fathers worked in the Police Force together. They were partners. That's how we met. He always protects me from danger and I really don't know why." Ashley explained. "He told me that I make him feel older, like an older brother. Sasuke, Naruto, Chouji, and Shikamaru were always there for me so I called them my brothers. So they will tend to think that I am their responsibility."

"Since you are my friend, you are my responsibility too." Gaara said.

"Thank you…" Ashley said. "I am not that important."

"Well, you should feel important." Gaara said.

"Having successful sisters are not helping…" Ashley said, letting out a sigh. Then the bell rang. "Well, I got to go…"

"Yeah…"

"Ashley, it's time for class." Sasuke said, grabbing her bag. "We have class together and I don't want us to be late."

"I can carry my own bag." Ashley said, racing towards him. "Sasuke, give back my bag you loser."

"Ashley Hisatake… What an interesting girl." Gaara said lowly, smiling.

ent here...


	3. Chapter 3: Ashley's Secret

**Chapter Three: Ashley's Secret  
**  
Ashley and Sasuke made it home and they walked towards their room. Ashley was in front of her door then Sasuke pulled her towards him, making her face him. "Ashley, can I asked you a question?"

"Sure…" Ashley said. "What is it Sasuke?"

"I was… well… were you happy when I offered to walk you to Gaara's house?" He asked. Ashley paused in front of him. "I couldn't help but notice that you were smiling at me, were you really happy?"

"Yes, I was…" She said, letting out a smile. "Sasuke, I want to tell you something. Something that is confusing me…" He turned to her, giving her his full attention. "When I was away, I didn't feel anything. But now when I am here, I feel happy. I feel like sharing my emotions but I…"

"Ashley, it's good that you are releasing your feelings." Sasuke said. "I know that you are scared of getting hurt but don't worry, I am here for you... I know you are trying to get use to revealing your emotions. You shouldn't keep it in. When you are sad, cry it out. When you are mad, yell it out. When you are happy, smile and laugh it out. You need to be the girl you use to be. Being a sarcastic girl is not really you."

"Sasuke, I know we constantly argue but I just want you to know that you are the best big brother that I ever had." Ashley said, smiling. "And there is no sarcasm in that."

"I hate to admit but you are the best little sister that I ever had." Sasuke said, smiling back. "And I am not saying that." He then flick her forehead like Itachi used to do to him. "Well, you better hurry up."

"Okay…" Ashley said, walking in her room. She took a shower and put on a red tank top with a skull design on in and baggy jeans. Sasuke is right… I should try to feel again… But I don't want to feel heartbroken again. No, I have to feel. Living a dead life for over nine years is long enough. She gripped the necklace. "Father, I just wish you were here. You'll know what I should do."

"Ashley, are you done?" Sasuke said, standing outside her door. "We have to go. They need me on base now."

"I'm coming." Ashley said, walking out her room. They walked to the house. "Sasuke, have the band played in public?"

"No but there is this competition called the Band Slam, we are planning on entering it." Sasuke explained. "The prize is fifteen thousand dollars. A nice prize…"

"So who is on drums?" Ashley asked.

"Naruto…"

"Well, his hyperactive demeanor fit his instrument." Ashley said. "So who is on guitar?"

"Kiba…"

"And you are on base…" Ashley said. "Is there a keyboard?"

"Yes, Neji is playing the key board." Sasuke answered. "Hinata is playing the violin and Sakura is the flute. Tenten and Ino added their saxophone. Rock Lee adds his snare drum. They all used to play classical music but Shikamaru convinced them to join." He let out a sigh. "Shino and Chouji do the stage effects. They are the best."

"Wow, the band sounds interesting." Ashley said. "So what does Temari do?"

"Temari and Shikamaru are our managers." Sasuke said. "They are the masterminds in our band."

"Really…" Ashley said, smiling. A couple co operations… Shikamaru, you got it bad. The made it to the house and she heard singing coming from the garage. Wow, what a nice voice. "Is that your singer singing?"

"Yeah, Temari is going to scold me for being late." Sasuke said, letting out a sigh. He knocked on the garage down. It opened and found Gaara singing with the band. "Sorry guys for being late."

"Hey Blue, you made it." Naruto said, smiling.

"You look great Ashley." Kiba said, blushing. She really does… Man, I need to have her.

"Gaara…" Ashley said, blushing. He was the one singing… Oh my god, I am… "Gaara, you are the singer… Your voice is amazing."

"Really…" Gaara said, scratching his head. She thinks my voice is amazing… "Thanks…" He put the microphone back to the stand. "Temari, I'm going to take a break. I need to start on the project."

"Alright…" Temari said, smiling. Gaara, it's obvious that you have a thing for her. "Have fun…"

"But I…" Ashley said.

"Don't worry, we will come back." Gaara said, grabbing her hand. "We will see you guys later." He led her to the living room. "So where do you want to do this, in the living room or bedroom?"

"Pardon…" She said, blushing.

"Where you want to sit so you can interview me?" Gaara rephrased.

"Well, I guess anywhere but I think I can find more questions in your room." Ashley said.

"Bedroom it is…" Gaara said, leading her to his room. He opened the door and found anime posters on the walls and a stereo system. "This is my room."

"It's very neat." Ashley said.

"Yeah, Temari doesn't like anything messy so I tend to clean it up. You can sit on the bed." Gaara said. She sat on the bed and smiled. "So you must have a lot of questions?"

"Yeah, I do." She said. "Let's start with the simple questions. What is your favorite color?"

"Blue." He replied. "It's been my favorite color ever since I was six.'

"Really…" Ashley replied, blushing. "Why?"

"Well, my mother's eyes were blue and my mom died giving birth to me." Gaara explained. "I have my father's eyes though." He turned his gaze away from her. "I know I am not supposed to be the one with the questions but what is your favorite color?"

"Red…" Ashley said. "When I was little, my father would always place a red rose beside my bed, and when I wake up, it will be there lying next to me." She then giggled. "My father and I will also make up funny stories about the Red Riding Hood… There was one time he changed it to Blue Riding Hood but it wasn't as catchy."

"Well, I think it's catchy." Gaara said. "So another question…"

"Are you really that charming in school?" She teased. He sat beside her. "Your fan girls are quite the catch."

"Yeah, I am charming enough." Gaara teased. She giggled once again. Sasuke told me that she hardly laughs and smiles… Why does she keep it in? She looks cute when she smiles and her laugh, I can listen to it all day. "Yet, I don't know what interest them. All I do is read and practice with the band."

"You read books. What kind of books you like to read?" She asked. Why do I feel so happy when I am with him? My emotions are easy to control when he is here… Why? I no, I can't be… I just met him…

"Well, mystery, horror, and fantasy…" Gaara said. "Vampire books are also good too but I hate Twilight."

"The whole Twilight Saga was so predictable." Ashley said, crossing her arms. "Also it's all about talk and most of the book is about Bella."

"I know… Even when Edward gets Bella and leaves her and then gets her back, it's all about her." Gaara said. "Then Jacob comes in the scene and tries to take her."

"And they fight over her like…" Ashley added.

"She is the only girl on the planet…" They both said. They paused and stared at each other.

"Ah, so… You can sing?" Ashley said, turning away from him.

"Yeah, it's was a hidden talent." Gaara said. "You see the band was looking for a singer and I was taking a shower. I was singing without thinking and they were amazed. So they asked me and I can't say no to Temari."

"Well, I was amazed." Ashley said, smiling. She then spotted an acoustic guitar leaning against the wall beside his bed. "You play…"

"Yeah…" Gaara said. "I can only play the guitar…"

"Can I hear you play and sing?" Ashley pleaded. "Please…"

"Alright…" Gaara said, grabbing the guitar. "I think I have a song… I hope you like it." He started strumming the keys slowly. "Going back to the corner, where I first saw you… I'm gonna camp in my sleeping bag and I'm not gonna move. I got words on cardboard and got your picture in my hands, saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am." Ashley just stared at him. "Some try to hand me money, they don't understand. I'm not broke; I am just a broken hearted man. I know it makes no sense but what else can I do? How can I move on when I am still in love with you?" He turned to her and found her smiling. "Cause one day you wake up and find out you are missing me and your heart tries to wonder why you are missing me, thinking maybe you come back to the place where we meet. And you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street." He let out a smile to her. "I'm not moving… I'm not moving…" He stopped and started playing a little solo. "People talk about the guy who is waiting for his girl. There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world. Maybe I'll get famous for the man that can't be moved. Maybe you don't mean to but you see me on the news. And you'll be running to the corner because you know it's just the news of the man that can't be moved."

He is so good… Ashley thought.

"Cause one day you wake up and find out you are missing me and your heart tries to wonder why you are missing me, thinking maybe you come back to the place where we meet. And you see me waiting for you at the corner of the street." He sang. "I'm not moving… I'm not moving… I'm not moving… I'm not moving… Going make to the corner, where I first saw you… I'm gonna camp in my sleeping bag and I'm not gonna move." He was done and Ashley was clapping for him.

"That was beautiful…" Ashley said. "I wonder why the girls love you."

"Thanks…" Gaara said. "I guess my voice is a chick magnet." He leaned towards her. "So did I lure you? Did I take your breath away?"

"You think I am those types of girls that willing fall in a hot guy's arms with an amazing voice without getting to know him." She said, giggling. "My dear Gaara, I am not that easy."

"Really, so we are playing a little game of tag." He said. "Do I have to catch you?"

"Of course but you can never catch me." She teased. "I am faster than you."

"We will see about that." He said, smiling. "I might surprise you Ms. Hisatake."

"So what is your favorite band?" Ashley asked.

"Well, there are a lot and one of them is the Akatsuki." Gaara answered. "I heard your older sister is the pianist in that band."

"Yup Aleria…" Ashley replied. "She is Alexia twin sister."

"I wonder why Alexia looks so familiar." Gaara said. "They do look alike. Well, of course they are twins."

"So is Temari your only sibling?" She asked.

"No, I have an older brother name Kankurou. He is a famous racecar driver." Gaara explained. "He is one of the best. He is in Sand City where I used to live. I moved here four years ago with Temari."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Ashley said.

"Well, now you do." He said, staring at her. "Ashley, may I ask you a favor?"

"Sure…"

"Can you show your eyes to me?" Gaara said. "I have a feeling that you don't like revealing them but can you just show it to me." She nodded. He removed her hair and found those beautiful eyes of hers. Her eyes are very cute…He then checked his watch. "Damn, it's five already…"

"What?" Ashley said, swiftly standing up. "Oh no… I am late."

"For what?"

"Something… Can we continue this later? I am so sorry but I have to go. I will make it up to you." She said, grabbing the doorknob. "Bye Gaara…" She raced away.

"WAIT…" Gaara said. She was already out the house. "Damn, Sasuke is going to hate me for this."

"Temari, what do you mean you don't like it?" Naruto snapped. "We were playing the song perfectly even without Gaara."

"I like it but we are missing something." Temari said. "Something that will make this band a winner…"

"We have a lot of instruments." Kiba snapped. "What more do you want?"

"We need a female singer." Temari said. "Someone to do a duet with Gaara…"

"What? Are you serious?" Neji said. "Where the hell we are going to find a female singer?"

"I don't know…" Temari said. "We can check the school."

"No way…" Naruto said. "The only good singer there beside Gaara is Karin and I don't want her here."

"Why is that?" Temari asked.

"Well, she is part of my fan club." Sasuke answered. "Also, her friends are in Naruto and Gaara's fan club so there is going to be a lot of drama."

"There must be someone." Temari said.

"We will check the choir." Sakura said. "There are bound to be some talent there."

"We can also check the glee club." Tenten said.

"We can't check that place." Shino said. "The Glee Club is competing in the Band Slam as well. So we can't ask them."

"Do we have to find a singer?" Rock Lee said.

"Yeah, Gaara is good enough." Chouji added. "We don't need another singer."

"If we want to win, we have to listen to her." Ino said. "She is after all our manager." Then Gaara burst in the room.

"Sasuke, Ashley left…" Gaara said. "She wouldn't tell me where she was going."

"WHAT…" Sasuke snapped, gripping his fist. "THAT DORK… I AM GOING TO KILL HER…"

"We better go find her." Naruto said. Before big brother yells even more… Poor Blue, I feel your pain right now. "We can take a breather."

"Yeah…" Hinata said, blushing. "She might get lost." They raced to the streets and looked everywhere for her but there was no sign of her anywhere. "I wondered where she went."

"She couldn't be too far." Chouji said. I am worried… "She doesn't know the streets very well."

"Well, again she is being troublesome…" Shikamaru said, letting out a sigh. Ashley, you better have a good reason because Sasuke looks like he is going to kill you. Better yet, keep hiding… How troublesome…

"I am going to strangle her when I see her." Sasuke snapped. I was nice to that girl and all she does is runaway without telling me. She has some nerve… "Then buried her in my backyard…"

"Dude, chill… There must be a reason why she left." Naruto said. Where would she go? Chouji is right, she doesn't know the streets very well. "She probably had somewhere to go" Then they found her in a leather coat. "There she is…" They hid in the alley. She was walking through the streets. "Let's follow her…" They secretly followed her.

"She looks suspicious…" Temari said.

"She probably has a secret boyfriend." Ino said.

Boyfriend… Gaara thought. Well, she is pretty… And she did say that she wouldn't fall for me…

"I hope not…" Kiba added.

"Come on Ino…" Sakura said. "If Ashley has a boyfriend, her sister will know."

"Or maybe she is an undercover agent…" Rock Lee suggested. Then Tenten hit him on the head. "OUCH… Tenten, what was that for?"

"You watch too much TV." Tenten pouted. "She can't be an agent, wearing a coat is obvious. She would probably be spotted easily." Ashley walked into a restaurant. "She went in there."

"Come on you guys…" Kiba said. They raced in the building and found people sitting on tables, talking and laughing. It was a very jazzy place with photos of famous singers on the wall, most of them were women. "Wow, what is this place?"

"It's called the Toad Stool…" A voice said. They turned and found an old man with long spiky white hair. "What you are doing here Naruto?"

"Pervy…" Naruto said, looking shocked. Shit, he is here… My Uncle… Damn it… "What are you here?"

"You are not supposed to be in my business." Jiraiya snapped. He is just like his damn father… "This is my joint. I own this place."

"Really…"

"Yeah, so why are you guys here?" Jiraiya asked.

"A friend of ours walked in here Jiraiya..." Sakura explained. "She has baby blue hair."

"Ah that girl… Well, if you guys want to find her I suggest you guys change into something formal." Jiraiya said, grinning. Probably I might get to see some naked girls… There are five beauties here in front of me.

"Why?" Naruto snapped. "We look fine."

"You guys look like you guys came back from smoking weed." Jiraiya snapped. "Also, the girl might run away from you if she sees you all."

"What do you mean by that?" Kiba asked.

"Just trust me…" Jiraiya said. "There is a dressing here… Pick anything you want but you guys has to bring it back you hear."

"Yes…" They all said. They walked to the dressing room and changed. Jiraiya got knocked out for peeking in the women area and also by Naruto. Soon after, they came out like they were going to the prom.

"Now that's more like it." Jiraiya said. "You guys can share a table with me." They followed him to a big circle table in the center of the room. They all sat down. "You guys are going to love the performers."

"Probably strippers…" Naruto said. Of course… When I was nine, he took me to a strip club… He used me as a woman magnet. Mom…Dad… What were you thinking leaving me with this guy?

"NO…" JIraiya snapped. "They are singers…"

"Singers…Really…" Temari said, smiling. This is our chance…. "We are looking for a female singer."

"Well, you came to the right place." Jiraiya said, smiling. "This place has many female singers but there is one female star we have in this place. If it wasn't for her, this place will already be close."

"Really…" Shikamaru said. "We have to have her."

"Why we need a singer?" Gaara asked. "Am I being replaced?" Finally, I really didn't want to sing…

I like you voice… It's amazing…

DAMN IT… STOP THINKING ABOUT HER… You just met her so stop it.

"No bro, I just think that you need a singing partner." Temari said, smiling. "You do want to win."

"A singing partner…" Gaara said. "I guess it will be good to share some vocals." You got to be kidding me… Let's just hope it's not Karin… She will brag how red heads are better singers. And that shame will be on me because I am a red head. Then the room turned dark.

"Introducing the beautiful Angel Eyes…" The announcer said. The crowd cheered for her.

"This is her… We called her Angel Eyes…" Jiraiya said, drinking his sake.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Because she has the most unique eyes you will ever see…" Jiraiya said. A man on stage was playing the guitar and another man was playing the piano with a techno beat.

"Ahh…." A sweet voice sung sweetly. Then the drums were added. The audiences' eyes were on stage but there was no singer. "Don't say no to anything…Yes…Yes… Yes... to everything… Just find a way, to get away…" A blue hair girl with a coat walked from behind. Her hair was pulled back by a hairclip and her eyes were showing.

"ASHLEY…" They screamed.

"She can sing?" Temari said. She is perfect… "And her eyes…They're beautiful…"

"Sasuke, why didn't you tell us that she can sing?" Shikamaru asked.

"I didn't know the loser can." Sasuke snapped. You got to be kidding me… I was living with a talented singer… How Ironic… And she is showing her eyes… "She is actually showing her eyes."

"Well, she looks better with them." Hinata complimented. It's so vivid…

"That is our Angel Eyes… Isn't she a beauty?" Jiraiya said, sighing with awe.

"Want to run away…" She sang. She then walked to the waiter, taking off her coat. She was wearing a white dress. "Let's take our clothes and see if anybody notices then runaway. What's you say? When I am okay?" She walked towards the tables and teased the couple. "Have a little joy… Have a little faith… Live life… Have a little hope… Have a lot of fun… Cause you….you… You never know what fate will throw and make you stop… I…I… going to try to let you slide and pick me up and take me away…" She then walked towards their table. "Run up to a stranger, Kiss and tell them that you love them and just walk away. You made their day. Well, you just hope you did." She bends down and kissed Jiraiya on the cheek. She then walked away from them.

"Thank you…" Jiraiya said, letting out a blush.

"So that is Ashley…" Kiba said, blushing. Her eyes… I can't believe it… It's beautiful… "I am in love…"

Her voice… She can sing… And she didn't tell me. Gaara thought, staring at her with amazement. "Wow…"

"She is good." Chouji said. "I never seen her happy since…"

"Blue is my vote." Naruto interrupted. "She is better than Karin."

"I have to agree with that Naruto." Sakura said. Ashley stood up on a long rectangular table. She walked and all the boys whistled for her.

"Stand up in a restaurant, start dancing on the tables. And get kicked out for bad behavior. Ops, I did it again…" She jumped back to the ground and pulled a wooden chair in front of the stage. She stood up on the chair. "Have a little joy… Have a little faith… Live life… Have a little hope… Have a lot of fun… Cause you….you… You never know what fate will throw and make you stop…" She leaned towards the chair, causing it to fall forwards. She landed on her feet. " I…I… going to try and let you slide and pick me up and take me away…" She walked up stage. When she got there, she grabbed a red guitar. "Don't you know that nothing equals nothing. Do anything, Do everything… Do something… Open up your mouth and let your soul sing." She pulled her hair back. "You….You…. You never know what fate will throw and make you stop." She then started playing a solo. "Ah…." She was banging her head. "You can never know… You can never know… You can never know… You never know what fate will throw and make you stop. I…I… going to try and let you slide and pick me up and take me away…" She was done and everyone cheered.

"GO ANGEL EYES… YOU ROCK…" The crowd cheered. "WE LOVE YOU." They were throwing roses in front of her. She bowed down.

"So how did this happen?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we met last summer. Someone stole my money and she was there in the incident. I accused her and she asked if she can pay it back by working for me the whole summer." Jiraiya explained.

"WHAT SHE STOLE MONEY?" Sasuke screamed.

"No, I falsely accused her." Jiraiya said. "It was the janitor. I was going to pay her back for her troubles but she didn't want the money. She grew fond of the people here because they love her eyes. They absolutely adore her angel eyes so we call her that." He then let out a sigh. "Then our star singer quit and we didn't have a performance. Ashley was mopping floors and found an angry mob outside. You see my place was in for closure. She pulled out a guitar and started singing. Everyone loves her… So she sings to help me out."  
gft  
"She deserves a raise pervert." Naruto snapped.

"I know that but she doesn't want the money." Jiraiya explained. "She told me that she was happy that there were some people that love her eyes. I guess she kept this all a secret because she was afraid how you guys will react when you all see her eyes."

"Alright everyone, settle down." Ashley said, smiling. "I have a special dedication to Rita Roth… This is for you from someone close to your heart." A woman with long black hair was stunned and turned to the man next to her. He was smiling. "Well, here it goes…" Music filled the room. "I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, without you is hard to survive!" She sang a high note and then pause. Then an upbeat tune entered. "Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly. Can you feel my heart beats fast? I want this to last, need you by my side. Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can you hear my heart beats slow? I can't let you go, want you in my life." Then she stopped and jumped down stage. She started dancing and pulling people away from their tables and into the dance floor.

"So she can dance too?" Chouji said.

"I think we won the lottery on this one." Kiba added. She dance gracefully around the dance floor, it was like she was during ballad.

"Your arms are my castle. Your heart is my sky. They wipe away the tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we been through them all. You make me rise when I fall." She sang again, pulling the couple. They too started dancing. "Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly. Can you feel my heart beats fast? I want this to last, need you by my side. Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can you hear my heart beats slow? I can't let you go, want you in my life." The audience started cheering when she started dancing. "Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly. Can you feel my heart beats fast? I want this to last, need you by my side." She stopped and everyone applause. "Congratulation to the newlyweds, James and Rita Roth… May your love guide you farther in life…"

"Angel Eyes… Sing something sexy… "A man asked. "Something for the singles here or you can't handle it." She smiled.

"You should underestimate me my good sir." Ashley said. Then the piano started playing. It was again a techno tune. "Maybe I just need some rehab or maybe just need some sleep. I got a sick obsession. I'm seeing it in my dreams. I'm looking down every alley. I'm making those desperate calls. I'm staying up all night, hoping hit my head against the wall." Then the drums and guitar was added in. "What you got boy is hard to find, I think about it all the time. I'm all strung up and my heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind." She started jumping. "Because your love… your love… your love is my drug… your love… your love… your love… I said your love… your love… your love is my drug… your love… your love… your love…" All the boys walked towards her and she started looking innocent. "Won't listen to any advice, mamma is telling me to think twice… But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis! My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy…My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack-head…" The boys kissed her hand.

"Damn…" Kiba growled. She's my girl…

"She is quite a performer." Hinata said. "She is perfect for our singer."

"What you got boy is hard to find, I think about it all the time. I'm all strung up and my heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind." She sang, letting out a blush. She started dancing with the boys. "Because your love… your love… your love is my drug… your love… your love… your love… I said your love… your love… your love is my drug… your love… your love… your love…" She then started pushing the guys away. "I don't care what people say…The rush is worth the price I pay…I get so high when you're with me…But crash and crave you when you are away." She was around their table, clueless of who she was singing too. I guess I can pick that guy for a prop. She walked to Gaara. "So I got a question; do you want to have a summer party in my basement? Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum? Is my love, your drug? ( huh)." He was blushing when he found her sitting on him, leaning towards his lips. Her hands raced through his chest. He shivers, feeling her smooth fingers. "Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug? Is my love, your drug?"

Why me? Gaara thought, leaning towards her. He didn't care. He wanted the kiss. She then pushed him and away and walked towards the stage. She is full of surprises…

"Because your love… your love… your love is my drug… your love… your love… your love… I said your love… your love… your love is my drug… your love… your love… your love…" She sang, jumping up and down. She pulled back the chair and sat down. "Hey... hey… your love, your love, your love, your love…" She then she whispered. "Is my drug… I like your beard…" She smiled and bowed down. "Was I sexy?" All the men screamed for her. "Thank you…"

"We need to meet her." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry… She will come here." Jiraiya said. She walked towards their table. "I told you…" He stood up and hugged her tight. "Angel Eyes, you were amazing."

"You say that every time I sing." Ashley replied, pulling back. Then a man raced towards her with a bouquet of roses. "Oh…"

"For you Ms. Angel Eyes…" The man said, blushing. She accepted it and smiled.

"Thank you…" She said, smiling. "They're beautiful."

"Keep it up my dear…" The man said, walking away. Then couple walked towards her.

"James and Rita Roth…"

"You were amazing…" James said. "You absolutely delivered my message. You have great taste in love music."

"It was sweet for you to sing for me. I know that my husband is not a singer but he has good intentions." Rita said. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Ashley replied. They walked away from them. I wonder if I ever going to be like that, married and in love.

"You were great Blue…" Naruto said, smiling. Ashley swiftly turned and found them all, staring at her. She let out a blush. "Why didn't you tell us that you can sing?"

"Naruto…" Ashley said, looking embarrassed. Oh no… My secret is out… She quickly covered her eyes until Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Sasuke…"

"Tell me next time when you leave… You scared me you damn loser…" Sasuke snapped, removing her hair away from her face. "Also, they already know about your eyes."

"Ashley, you were amazing…" Rock Lee said. "It was youthful…"

"We are so impressed." Neji said, smiling.

"You were so cool." Kiba said.

"We didn't know that we have a singer in our mist." Shikamaru said.

"Thank you but…" Ashley said, looking away. "I hope you are not all disgust with my eyes."

"NO…" They screamed. "THEY ARE SO COOL…"

"But… My eyes are not normal." Ashley replied. "I thought…"

"Why would we? Hinata and I have weird looking eyes too." Neji said. Hinata nodded with agreement.

"I have whiskers on my cheeks." Naruto said.

"I have a wide forehead." Sakura said, looking embarrassed.

"Kiba and I have symbols on our cheeks." Chouji said.

"And I have fuzzy brows…" Rock Lee said.

"I have a tattoo on my forehead." Gaara added. "So there is no need for us to be judgmental."

"So you really don't think that my eyes are ugly." Ashley asked.

"Of course not…" Temari said. "We are all misfits here so there is no need to hide those eyes." She grabbed her hand. "Ashley, we were all wondering if you can be a singer of our band."

"But I thought Gaara is the vocalist. Oh, no…" She said, blushing. She stared at Gaara. "You were the guy I was sitting on… I am terribly sorry." Damn it… I had a feeling it was a bad idea… I was about to kiss him… damn it…

"Calm down…" Gaara said. "It's okay…"

"So you liked it." Naruto whispered to him. Gaara blushed and punched him in the gut. "DAMN IT GAARA…"

"Are you sure?" Ashley replied. "I am so…"

"It's alright…" Gaara replied.

"So explain to me how you ended up here and kept it a secret." Sasuke said, staring at her seriously. "You better not leave anything out."

"Alright, I will tell you. I will tell all of you." Ashley said. "You see… I was going to surprise you Sasuke during summer, meeting your friends." She scratched her head. "However, I got lost in the process. I walked passed this place and a man bumped into me. He was in a hurry. Then I met Jiraiya. He accused me for stealing money which I didn't. So I told him that I will work for him the whole summer. I snuck out my room so I can work."

"So you mean to tell me that you weren't in your room the whole time." Sasuke said.

"Yes, I was busy working for Jiraiya which happens to be Naruto's uncle." Ashley said. "Jiraiya was close with my dad so we got along well even though I was a thief in his presence. Then one day, I caught the real thief, the man that I bumped into. He was the janitor and now he is suffering in jail. I was about to leave until I overheard that the main singer quit. She said that she didn't want to work in a dump like this so she left."

"She was a spoiled brat." Jiraiya added. "She was also hard to work with."

"They were a crowd of angry people and they demand their money back." Ashley said. "I felt sorry for Jiraiya so I walked up stage and grabbed a guitar. At first, people thought it was a joke even me. I really don't like crowds especially when they are all staring at me. I sang anyway to satisfy the people and they loved it. Jiraiya was so happy that he kissed my hand and cheek, causing to reveal my eyes." She let out a blush. "I thought I will be neglected but I ended up getting adored. So they call me Angel Eyes." She let out a smile. "Not a lot of people love my eyes so I hide them but these people do, so I ended up singing for them."

"So you've been singing this whole time?" Sasuke said. She nodded. "Why didn't you tell us especially Alexia? She will be pleased that you are interacting."

"I really don't want her to know…" She interrupted. "I… I… I just want this to be a secret."

"But Ashley, you are perfect for our band. You have a beautiful voice." Temari said. "You have to say yes. You are not replacing Gaara. You are actually being his duet partner. Please say yes…"

"Blue, your voice is beautiful." Naruto said. "Why do you want to keep it a secret?"

"Because I am not good enough…" Ashley replied, looking away. I am not better than her…

"Ashley…" Sasuke said, staring at her. I can see it now. She is just like me. I doubt myself when it comes to Itachi. She doubts herself because she believes that she can't be better than Aleria. "Ashley, I want you to join the band."

"Sasuke…"

"We do think alike… "Sasuke said, grabbing her hand. "Don't think that you are worthless." She kept silent. "Look I know that you feel like you can't be better but I believe in you little sister. You sisters have the right to know of what you are capable of. They are not going to judge you."

"Sasuke, do you really think I can do better?" She asked. "Even when it comes to her…"

"Yeah loser…" Sasuke replied, smiling.

"We all do…." Chouji added.

"Please join us Ashley…" The girls pleaded. "We want you…"

"I…" Ashley said. They are begging for me… The weird eye freak, I can't believe it… She wanted to cry but she held back her tears. "Alright, but only one condition…"

"What is that?" They all asked.

"You all stay for my last performance." Ashley said, smiling. She then turned to Gaara. "Since we are partners, do you want to sing with me on my last performance?"

"Really…" Gaara said.

"Yup…" Ashley said. "I am sure we can think of a song."

"Alright…" Gaara said, standing up. He offered his hand to her. "So you're my partner now."

"Somehow, I am always your partner." She said, smiling. She grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. "Well, let's go." They walked up on stages. Gaara took off his coat and only wore a white long sleeve collar and a black vest. "Hey everyone, I have a very special guest. He is one of the greatest singers in Konoha, introducing Gaara from the band Joint." Everyone cheered for him.

"Wow…" Gaara said, waving. They are actually clapping for me. "Ashley, I have a song…"

"Really, alright then… I think I can pick it up." Ashley said, smiling.

"Alright…" He said, grabbing the acoustic guitar and Ashley gave him a mouth piece. "Thanks…" He then started playing a smooth melody. "Do you hear me talking to you, across the waters, across the deep blue ocean and under the open sky? On my, baby I'm trying." She blushed.

I know this song… Why this song? Ashley thought. She begins to sing. "Boy, I hear you in my dreams. Feel your whisper across the sea; keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard."

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been…" They both sang. "Lucky to be coming home again… Uh…."

"They don't know how long it takes waiting for a love like this." Ashley sang while Gaara echoed. "Every time when we say goodbye, I wish we have one more kiss. I'll wait for you, I'll promise you I will wait…"

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been…" They both sang. "Lucky to be coming home again… Lucky we are in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed of where we stayed… Lucky to be coming home someday…"

"They are perfect for each other." Ino said.

"Yeah right…" Kiba snapped.

"So I'm sailing through the sea to an island where we meet. You'll hear the music fill the air." Gaara sang, picking a rose that was lying on the keyboard and placing it on her hair. "I'll put a flower in your hair."

"Though is breezy, through the trees. They move so pretty and you're all I see. As the world keep spinning round, you hold me right here, right now." She sang, blushing.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been…" They both sang. "Lucky to be coming home again… Lucky we are in love in every way. Lucky to have stayed of where we stayed… Lucky to be coming home someday… Uh…" The song was over and everyone cheered. "Wow…"

"GO GAARA… ANGEL EYES…" The crowd cheered.

"So what do you think Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

"You were right troublesome woman… We need a female singer." Shikamaru said, smiling. "Chouji, what do you think?"

"I think I need more chips…" Chouji said.

"Troublesome…"

"Sasuke, she is so good." Naruto said. He found his friend smiling. "Sasuke, why are you smiling?"

"I wasn't smiling you loser…" Sasuke snapped.

"Yes you were…" Naruto snapped back. "Don't play dumb with me Sasuke… You were smiling."

"NO I WASN'T"

"YES YOU WERE…" They started wrestling on the ground.

"Guys, we are in a restaurant. Stop fighting…" Sakura snapped.

"Thank you Gaara…" Ashley said, smiling. "You are my first singing partner."

"Really, same here…" Gaara said. Then a phone started ringing. "I think that's yours." She pulled out off her shorts, under her dress. Gaara swiftly looked away. A little warning next time…

"SASUKE, WE HAVE TO GO…" Ashley screamed. "ALEXIA IS CALLING ME…" She jumped off stage and raced towards the table. She found them fighting. "Sasuke, sister is looking for me. Please get up and Naruto stop it. If Alexia finds out then…"

"Come on…" Sasuke interrupted, pulling her away. "LET'S GO…" They raced through the crowd. "You and your stupid curfew…"

"HEY… COME BACK HERE…" Naruto snapped.

"ASHLEY, ARE YOU REALLY IN THE BAND?" Temari screamed.

"YES… COUNT ME IN…" Ashley screamed back.


	4. Chapter 4: Alexia's News

**Alexia's News**

"Ashley, why are you wearing a dress?" Alexia asked, staring at her sister and Sasuke. They were in the living room. "And why didn't you answer my calls?"

"And Sasuke, you didn't answer your phone too." Itachi said, sitting beside his girlfriend. "What's going on here and why do you look like you went to a prom?"

"I…" Sasuke said. "We…well…"

"Ashley, please tell me." Alexia said, standing up and grabbing her hand. "I know you and you don't like Sasuke as a lover. So don't say you went on a date with him because I can't believe that. Please, I love you too much."

_Damn it… Her love speech and then the puppy eyes… I don't know if I can take it…_ Ashley thought.

"We were…." Sasuke said. "My friends were hosting a party for her honor. I forced her to wear a dress and the music was so loud that we didn't hear our phones."

"But don't worry Lexi, there was no beer and drugs involved." Ashley added, smiling. "Right Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't let her do those things…" Sasuke replied.

"Well, I hope you guys are still hungry." Alexia replied cheerfully. "I made pasta…"

"Sounds great…" They both said. _They actually bought that…_

"We also have some news…" Itachi added. They all sat on the dinner table. "Ashley, how was your first day in school?"

"It was great… If it wasn't for Sasuke, I wouldn't have any friends." Ashley said, pulling her hair back. Alexia placed plates in front of them. "Thank you…"

"Ashley, we are so happy that you are opening up to people." Alexia said, smiling. "You were actually smiling."

"I just felt happy being here, my real home." Ashley replied, eating her meal.

"Well, I am so happy." Alexia said. "And our news is that my birthday is three days from now."

"Yes, I know… You remind me every day." Ashley replied.

"You also remind me too." Sasuke added. "We already know that news."

"Well, that is not what we wanted to announce." Itachi said.

"Aleria is coming over to celebrate our birthday together." Alexia cheered. "Isn't that wonderful?"

_No…. It can't be…_ Ashley thought, dropping her fork. _She's coming… Oh no…_

"Ashley, is there something wrong?" Alexia asked, looking concerned.

"Somehow I lost my appetite. Can I be excuse?" Ashley asked, standing up.

"Sure sweetie…" Alexia said, watching her sister leave. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I think she's just tired." Itachi answered, holding her hand. "She did have a long day today. She went to do a class project and a party… She should get some rest."

"I guess you are right." Alexia said. "I didn't even tell her that Aleria is coming tomorrow." Sasuke squirted out milk when he heard that. "Sasuke, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Aleria is coming tomorrow…" Sasuke said. _Oh no, things are going to get hectic here…_

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" She asked, smiling. "I can finally see my twin sister again and she is bringing some friends in the Akatsuki."

"Well, they are also my friends too. I used to be in that band but I found something better in my life." Itachi said, kissing his girlfriend's hand. "Sasori and Deidara are coming…"

"What? Sasori I can deal with but why Deidara?" Sasuke asked. "He drives anyone nuts and he has a thing for Ashley. He tried to peak in the bathroom to see her naked."

"Don't worry… They are not going to live here expect for Aleria." Itachi said. "I am already aware of Deidara's crush on Ashley so there is no need to worry." Then he let out a sigh. "Well, I don't think we can restrain him when it comes to the Beach Party."

"WHAT…" Sasuke screamed. "We are having a beach party. Ashley is against bikini."

"It will be fine. It will be good for her and I want you to invite your friends as well." Alexia said, smiling. "This is going to be so much fun."

"I guess you should tell Ashley." Itachi said, kissing her on the cheek. "Go to her…"

"Alright…" Alexia said, walking upstairs.

"Sasuke, what do you think about Alexia?" Itachi asked.

"She is alright. She is not annoying like your other girlfriends." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "She is good in my book."

"Good…" Itachi said, smiling. _I feel the same way… She is very different from the rest. When I used to be in the Akatsuki, I dated many women. It never lasted long and it didn't mean anything. The one night, after getting drunk after a gig, I got injured from a fight. I was sent to the hospital, unconscious. _

_"Where am I?" I said, waking up. I stood up and found myself wrapped in bandages. _

_"You are finally up." A voice said. I turned and long orange red hair and glimmering golden eyes. "Hello Itachi Uchiha, my name is Alexia Hisatake. I am your doctor." _

_"Wow…" I said, staring at her. I didn't know if I was dreaming. She was so beautiful. "Hello…"_

_"You've been through a lot lately. Your friends brought you in." She explained, smiling. Damn, what a smile. I will give her anything to smile like that. "You have a lot of cuts and bruises."_

_"Hisatake… Sounds familiar…" I said. She let out a giggle. _

_"Well, I guess you don't remember me. My father Aaron Hisatake used to work with your dad in the Police Force." She explained. "I was the girl you hang out with." _

_"Lexi, is that you?" I said. My childhood friend… _

_"Yup…" We spent a lot of time together in the hospital. I was so happy that she was my doctor. She was always there for me and finally I was out of the hospital. I wanted to stay but my life and her life were so different. "Goodbye Itachi…" _

_"I will miss you." I said. She then hugged me. "Alexia…"_

_"I will miss you too pal." She teased, pulling back. "It's time for you to go." I wanted to tell her, that I wanted to be with her but I couldn't. She was happy here and my life is not a life I want her to be in. I left, leaving feeling untold. "Bye…" I couldn't handle it. I felt something missing when I left her. I wanted her. I wanted to see her pretty smile, hear her voice, and hold her hand. I wanted her. Then one night, she was walking alone. Then my fan girls stopped her. "Hello, may I help you?"_

_"You took Itachi away from us." The girl snapped. _

_"What? Itachi and I are nothing." Alexia replied. _

_"Don't lie **** and just for that you won yourself a makeover." The girl said, pulling out a scissor. They pulled her down and cut her orange hair. _

_"PLEASE STOP…" Alexia screamed. Then I came and saved her. All the girls fled… "Itachi…" _

_"Alexia, are you okay?" I asked, helping her up. _

_"Why are you here? I thought you have a gig in LA." She asked. _

_"I did but I couldn't stop thinking about you. Alexia, I made a lot of mistakes but the mistake that I regret the most is leaving you without telling you something very important." I said, cupping her face. "I know I am just a patient but I want you to know that I love you." She cried even more. "Lexi, is there something wrong? Why are you crying?" _

_"I am not sad. I am crying because I am happy because I feel the same way about you. Itachi, I love you too." Alexia said. Then I kissed her, our first kiss. _

_"Alexia, I love your hair." I whispered. She giggled in response. "You should keep it like this." _

"Sasuke, I am going to propose to Alexia on her birthday." Itachi said.

"What?" Sasuke said, looking shocked. "You are going to married her."

"Yes and I want you to be my best man." Itachi said, smiling. "You have a problem with that?"

"No, I am just shocked that you waited this long to tell her." Sasuke said.

"Well, someone I know is still taking his sweet time getting a certain pink hair beauty." Itachi teased. Sasuke glared at him. "Somehow, me and that someone are alike."

"Shut it Itachi…" Sasuke snapped.

"Ah, I guess I was wrong. I guess a baby blue head stole his heart." Itachi teased.

"HELL NO…" Sasuke snapped. "I am not in love with her. She is like a sister to me."

"Really, is that all?" Itachi asked. "I know you have a thing for Sakura but you are more outgoing when you are with Ashley. So little brother, is there a love triangle here?"

"No…" Sasuke snapped.

"Brother, I will give you one advice." Itachi said. "Just find a girl that will be hard for you to let go. If you find her, then she is the one for you."

"I don't need dating advice from you." Sasuke snapped. "I can take care of things on my own."

"Well, you should be happy that I am giving you such advice." Itachi said. "After all, I am soon going to be the luckiest man in the planet."

Meanwhile…

"Ashley, is there something wrong?" Alexia asked, standing in front of her door. "You only took one bite of the spaghetti, was it bad?"

"No, it was delicious…" Ashley said, opening the door. She was wearing boxers and a tank top. "You know that Aleria hates me."

"She does not hate you." Alexia said.

"Really, she writes to you and not to me. She only calls you and to makes matter worst; she forgot my birthday nine times in the roll." Ashley pointed out.

"No she didn't… she sent you gifts." Alexia pointed out.

"All those gifts were secretly from you." Ashley replied. "I know how you write."

"Ashley, she loves you…" Alexia said, smiling._ Damn she is smart… I forgot that she spent a lot of time with dad in the Police Force. She must have learned some criminal justice skills…hehehe. That's my little sister. _

"Lexi, I really don't see that." Ashley said. "All I see is anger when she sees me and all I get is a cold shoulder. I will never be accepted by her."

"Ashley, you know how short-temper she is. She just went through a lot." Alexia said.

"And I didn't." Ashley said. "I almost died and almost went blind."

"You should try to understand her. She is just lost." Alexia said. "And she has a hard time dealing with things." She smoothed her hair. "Like you…" Ashley let out a smile. "Oh, a smile…How cute… Anyway, we are having a Beach Party."

"A beach party…"Ashley said, staring at her. _As much that I hate the idea, I owe her._ "Sounds fun…"

"Really…" Alexia cheered, hugging her. "We are going to go shopping."

"I am so excited." Ashley said sarcastically. "A bikini that will show my ass and breast off…. I am really looking forward to it."

"Oh, Aleria is coming tomorrow." Alexia said. "She is living with us for a few days."

"You got to be kidding me." Ashley said. "So I am giving up my room for her."

"Only for a couple of days…." Alexia said. "You are going to be sleeping in Sasuke's room while she is here. I know you hate the idea."

"Wow, you know how I feel." Ashley said.

"Ashley, please just for once you get along with her. That is what I want for my birthday." Alexia begged. "I want this."

"Alright just because I love you…" Ashley said, letting out a sigh.

"You even say the three words to me… I want to cry." Alexia said, crying. She hugged her tight. "I love you too Ashley…"

"Why me?" Ashley said, letting out a smile. Damn I hate being a good sister…Well, at least I am one… I at least I have sisters…

The next morning, Ashley and Sasuke were walking to school. "Sasuke, you heard about Aleria coming today?" Ashley asked, walking beside him. "And you know that I will be sleeping in your room with you for a couple of days."

"Yeah, I know the deal…" Sasuke said, letting out a sigh. "I guess sleeping on the floor wouldn't be that bad."

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah…"

"Thank you for making up a story for me." Ashley said, smiling. "You saved me and I thank you for it."

"Don't mention it." Sasuke replied. "So the Great Ashley is thanking me… I am so honored."

"And the Great Sasuke knows how to accept such honor. I thought I have to teach him how to do it." Ashley said. "Also, he knows how to lie. I hope my honor will redeem him from his sins."

"Why you little…" Sasuke snapped, gritting his teeth.

"Just remember who started this…" Ashley interrupted. "Then ask yourself if you want to fight with me."

"I hate it when you win…" Sasuke pouted.

"I hate when I win too." Ashley said. "It makes you grumpy and I will get endless yelling from you in the future. But it's an old habit."

"Did anyone tell you that you think too much?" Sasuke snapped.

"Did anyone tell you that you talk too much?" Ashley replied.

"I told him that." A voice said. We turned and found Naruto. "Morning you two… Starting the day with an argument…"

"Well, we do it all the time so there is nothing wrong." Ashley said.

"Ashley, I was wondering if you want to go get some ramen after school." Naruto asked.

"I will love to but I have plans with Gaara." Ashley said. "We are taking turns telling things about each other this week so after school; I am going to be with him."

"My sister has a boy now…" Naruto teased. "So Blue, are you going out with Gaara?"

"No, we are just friends." Ashley said. "I was hoping for you and Sakura to hook up. After all, you were in love with her during preschool."

"Don't say that to the whole world." Naruto said, covering her mouth.

"It's obvious loser… even I know…" Sasuke said. _Does he still have feelings for her? He has a better chance of getting Sakura than I do… _

"Hmmm…" Ashley mumbled, waiting for Naruto to let go of her mouth.

"Sorry…" Naruto said, letting go. He paused when he found something on his palm. "Blood…" She coughed out blood. "ASHLEY…" She collapsed to the ground, coughing out more blood. "ASHLEY…"

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Sasuke said, grabbing her shoulder.

"Please take me to Tsunade…" She said. Sasuke carried her and the boys raced away into the campus. She coughed blood on Sasuke's uniform. "Sorry…"

"Shut it loser…" Sasuke snapped, racing towards campus. "It's just a damn shirt." Her hair brushed away from her eyes, her face was pale. Damn it… She then closed her eyes, being unconscious. "Ashley, stay with me loser…" Naruto kicked the door and Tsunade watched them with shocked.

"Uzumaki Naruto… Uchiha Sasuke, what is the meaning of this?" Tsunade snapped.

"Granny, Ashley needs help… She is coughing out blood…" Naruto pleaded. "Please help her."

"Shizune, give me my medical kit now." Tsunade ordered. Sasuke laid her on the couch.

"Yes ma'am…"

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, we were talking and I just covered her mouth and when I release her, I found blood." Naruto explained. "We were just joking around."

"That explains it…" Tsunade said, grabbing her bag for her assistant. "Please wait outside… I will call you two in when I am done with her."

"But…"

"No buts…" Tsunade said, throwing them out. "Wait out here…"

"It's all my fault…" Naruto said, sinking to the ground. "****… This is all my fault. I am such an idiot."

"Ashley will be fine loser…" Sasuke said, letting out a sigh. "She will be fine." A few minutes as pass and class already started. "Shit… What's taking so long?" The door finally opened and Shizune was there to greet them. "Vice Principle Shizune…"

"You two may come in…" She said, escorting them back in the room. They found Ashley conscious and breathing into an air mask.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Naruto said, racing towards her side. "I am so sorry… I didn't mean to. I…" He started crying. "I was just playing around." Ashley took off her mask and patted his head. He turned to her and found her smiling.

"I'm okay… It was an accident." Ashley said. "You shouldn't beat yourself up you know." She wiped his tears. "It's basically my fault for not mentioning my condition."

"Condition?" Naruto asked.

"Ashley was barely alive after a brutal car crash. Her eyes were damage and her lungs were stabbed by glass from a car mirror." Tsunade explained. "I was her doctor. It was amazing that she was still breathing. I did surgery on her and she attained stability however her eyes were beyond normal and her lungs were donated. Ashley still has problems breathing. When you covered her mouth, her newfound lung had trouble adjusting and giving her air. It began to pressure more and as a result, bleeds."

"All I need is air Naruto." Ashley said, smiling. "Then I will be okay in no time." She then turned to Sasuke. "And you didn't tell him… You made him cry you idiot."

"WAIT YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS…" Naruto screamed.

"Yeah, I told you that she will be fine but you have to cry." Sasuke said, smiling evilly. "Tears suits you loser."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Naruto screamed, wrestling with Sasuke on the floor.

"Ashley, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"I am better now…" Ashley said.

"Well, you will all be excuse and head to class." Tsunade said.

"Okay Tsunade. Thank you very much…" Ashley said, bowing. She grabbed the boys by the collar. "Come on you two… We are going to get scolded by Kakashi sensei." She pulled them out the door. "Goodbye Tsunade… Thanks again…"

"ASHLEY… LET US GO…" They screamed, getting pulled in the hallway.

"She is just like her father." Tsunade said, smiling. _She is just like you Aaron… Only smiles when it's necessary and never shows emotions unless it is to someone he loves._ Then her smile faded. "And yet she is going to meet him shortly."

"Hmmm?" Shizune said.


	5. Chapter 5: Sasuke's Wish

**Chapter Five: Sasuke's Wish**

"You finally decided to join us." Kakashi said, staring at them. Hmm… Blood… "Care to explain what happened."

"Ah…we were at the Principle Office." Naruto said. "Something came up…"

"Yeah, nothing bad though…" Ashley added.

"I see well take your seats." Kakashi said. They walked to their seats, avoiding eye contact. "Let's get on to today's lesson shall we."

"Good morning…" Gaara whispered.

"Good morning." Ashley whispered back.

_She has blood on her uniform… Did something happen? _Gaara thought, turning his gaze to Sasuke. _Sasuke also has blood on his uniform…_"Ashley, did something happen this morning? You have blood on your uniform."

"Don't worry about it Gaara. Everything is okay." Ashley said, letting out a smile.

"Okay…" He said. _She is hiding something…_ "So, may I ask you some questions? It's my turn."

"Yeah, you may…" She said.

"I will start easy for you." Gaara said. "Tell me about your family…"

"Well, that does sound easy…" She said. "I have two older sisters that are twins. They are both 25 and will be 26 within three days."

"Really?" Gaara said. "That is good to hear."

"Yeah, Alexia is a doctor in the Konoha Infirmary and is dating Itachi Uchiha. She is optimistic, always seeing the good in everyone and you hardly see her mad. You will always see a smile on her face." Ashley explained. "Aleria, is the oldest and we both know that she is the pianist in the Akatsuki. She is very short temper and well..." She paused and let out a frown. _That's all I know about her…_ "Music helps her control her temper." _Well, I really don't know about that but it's good. _

"And your parents…"

"I…" She said then she turned silent.

"Oh, you don't need to…" Gaara swiftly said. "This was a bad idea."

"Oh, it's okay. It wasn't a bad idea. I was just shock." She replied. "When I came to this world, my mother died giving birth to me. I don't know anything about my mom only my sisters. All I know is that the twins look just like her. My father was in grieved for a while but he didn't let that stop him from loving his girls. He raised me without another woman in his life. Also I was raised by other men."

"What?"

"I mean is that my father used to work in the Police Force so he brought me along every time he goes to work while my sister goes to school. The Police Officers there were friendly and taught me stuff and that is where I met Sasuke. His father was working there as well. Then one rainy day, my father and I were on our way home. Then the car went out of control and we crashed. My father died and I was barely alive. Tsunade was my doctor."

"I'm sorry…" He said. Everything was silent. "Is that how you got your eyes?"

"Yes, it is… You see, I have two choices to be blind or have weird looking eyes." Ashley said. "You know my decision."

"You made the right choice because I like your eyes." Gaara said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, they are different, yet unique. A very rare quality…" Gaara answered. "They're not plain… They're something that you want to see every day."

"Thank you…" Ashley said. "I like my eyes too."

"So what is your favorite place in the whole world?" Gaara asked.

"Well, I don't have a favorite place but I always dreamt of a place that I always wanted to go to. Someplace high but has natural beauty. Where there are a lot of trees and flowers." Ashley explained. "But I never found a place like that yet."

"Hmmm…." Gaara said. "One more question and we will save the rest for later…"

"Okay…" Ashley said.

"Do you like pizza?" He asked. She then let out a giggle.

"Yup, I love pizza." She said. "Especially when its cold pizza but I don't mind warm pizza too so yeah I love pizza."

"Good, because I am treating…" Gaara said.

"But…"

"No buts…" Gaara said. "I am going to give you a good day today. Sasuke said that you never go out very often and I don't know that is true because of your little secret. But I just want you to know that I am not going to betray your trust."

"I know… I can see it in your eyes." Ashley said. "Eyes can tell a lot about a person."

"Really… So what do you know about me just by staring into my eyes?" Gaara asked. She cupped his cheek. He blushed when he felt her fingers, smoothing his skin.

"You suffered a lot of pain in your childhood." Ashley said, staring at him. "You were always alone and you tried to prove to the world that your life is important. If it wasn't for a certain person, you will be swallowed by darkness." She smoothed his forehead. "That mark reminds you of the pain you suffered but it also gives you an opportunity to make new memories." She then let out a small grin. "And you are now living a good life. Was I wrong?"

"No, you were right in all points." Gaara said, grabbing her hand. "You're very good."

"Thank you…" She replied. "But there is something I want to tell you Gaara."

"What is it?"

"Thank you for not judging me. You were the first person that ever liked my eyes. Well Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji, and Shikamaru know about my eyes but you were the first person in a long time that ever likes them and I'm thankful for that." She said.

"Don't mention it." Gaara said.

"So are you really okay of the pizza thing?" Ashley said. "It sounds like a date than a study session."

"Good food and books are perfect together." Gaara said, blushing. "Don't you think?"

"I guess you are right about that." Ashley said. "Well I have never gone on a date or study session so I don't know what to expect. So pizza and books sounds good to me…"

"You never went on a date before?" Gaara asked.

"Yup, I was never very popular." Ashley said. "Well, that doesn't matter anyway."

"Ashley, meet me at the hallway during lunch time." Naruto whispered.

"Okay…" Ashley whispered back.

"ASHLEY HISATAKE…" Kakashi yelled. "Can you explain to the whole class of what is Anti-Social?"

"Oh… Okay…" She said, staring at him. Everyone was staring at her. _Stay calm… Don't let them think you are stupid. Relax and answer the question._ "Anti- Social is when a person doesn't know how to interact with others. It may seem that they don't like people, it's just they don't know how to deal with people. It's their greatest fear, to be near others. They are afraid of what people might think of them and as a result, they avoid people leaving them in loneliness." _Like I was… I am not going back there again… _"However, people can overcome that fear. You just need to believe in yourself."

"Excellent…" Kakashi said, smiling. _Her answer sound familiar…_

_"Kakashi, thank you for coming to the funeral yesterday…" Alexia said._

"Your father was a great man, I had to come." I replied. We were at the park, watching the kids play in the playground. Ashley however was sitting under a tree. "So, how is she?"

"She is still sulking." Alexia said, looking worried. "She hasn't eaten ever since my father passed away and doesn't reveal any emotions. She doesn't even smile or laugh anymore like she used to. I am so worried about her. Especially with her friends, they all left her because of her eyes. As a doctor, I can't cure her broken heart. Even as her older sister, I can't do anything."

"I am sure things will go well." Kakashi said. "All you have to do is be by her side and believe in her. In no time, she will believe in herself and move on." Turns out that she's been like this for years and now when she finally came back home, she is starting to feel again. I wonder what the reason for her sudden change is.  
  
_Thank god he took that answer… I just made that up…_ Ashley thought, looking down on her fingers. She then spotted the blood on her uniform. _However, I wish I had more time to live… _

"Ashley, are you okay?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, I am fine…" Ashley said.

It hit lunchtime and Ashley was waiting in the hallway for Naruto. She then found him with a box. "Naruto, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Ashley, do you remember this?" Naruto said, showing her a box. It had funny drawings on it.

"It's our dream box when we were kids." Ashley said, holding it. "You, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, and I put all of our dreams in that box. I thought it was long gone."

"No, I kept it because well… I kind a miss you…" Naruto said, scratching his head. "We all did but I kept it just in case you might return to us." He then hugged her. "I still feel guilty of what I did this morning."

"Naruto, you are still the same knucklehead." Ashley said, hugging back. "I told you it was an accident. You don't need to blame yourself."

"Naruto…" Hinata said lowly, staring at them secretly. _He is hugging her… She is hugging back.. Is she…_ She can't be. She just came here.

"I love you so much Ashley. I am so sorry that I hurt you." Naruto said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I love you too Naruto." She replied. "I already forgave you and it was an accident." She pulled back and smile. "So what are we going to do with this box?"

"Well, I wanted you to update your dreams. We already did so it's your turn." Naruto replied, smiling.

"Alright…" Ashley said. "Come on… I don't want that loser to be worried about me."

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto said.

"Naruto…" Hinata said, looking sad. _He loves her… And she loves him back… _

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Sasuke screamed.

"I was talking to Naruto about something." Ashley said. "Why were you worried?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK LOSER?" Sasuke screamed again. He then stared at the blood stains on her uniform. _I was worried about you when you were bleeding idiot… I don't like seeing you hurt._

"Ashley, is that the box?" Chouji asked.

"Yup, I heard you guys updated your dreams so it's my turn." Ashley said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"When we were kids, I had this idea of putting our dreams in a box." Naruto explained. "And when we accomplished it, we burn it."

"Yeah, it was funny because the one with the most dreams was Shikamaru." Chouji said. "Right Shikamaru…"

"What a drag…" Shikamaru said.

"So give me one dream Shikamaru?" Temari whispered in his ear. He blushed, feeling her lips on his ear.

"Well, I wanted a normal life but that didn't work out." Shikamaru said, letting out a sigh. "I guess having a normal life is never possible when you have a troublesome woman in your life."

"And do you have anything regrets?" She asked.

"Never…" Shikamaru said. "I destroy my old dream and replace it with a new one." He grabbed her hand. "To have an abnormal life with the most troublesome woman in the world, that's my new dream."

"So did that come true?" She asked, blushing.

"Yeah and I burned it when it did." Shikamaru said, kissing her hand.

"So Naruto, what was one of your dreams?" Kiba asked. "To get a girlfriend…"

"Shut it Kiba…" Naruto snapped. "Actually, one of them was for Ashley to come back."

"Hmmm…Really…" Ashley said, blushing.

"Yup, you were one of my dreams…" Naruto said. "Believe it or not that Sasuke had the same dream…"

"NO I DIDN'T…" Sasuke snapped.

"He's lying…" Naruto said. "He had the same dream. We burnt it together yesterday night."

"Ah, you do care about me after all." Ashley teased. "I am so touched."

"Sometimes I want to strangle you." Sasuke said, glaring at her.

"So Ashley, what was your dream?" Ino asked.

"Well, I have to burn mines tonight." Ashley said, smiling. _A dream that I thought it will never come true… I am happy it did before I… _"Because one of them came true…"

"What was that?" Tenten asked.

"That I make real friends." Ashley said. "Well, having these eyes didn't make me popular."

"Well, your eyes are cool." Kiba said, blushing.

"Thank you Kiba…" Ashley said. "Oh, I almost forgot. Aleria and Alexia's birthday is coming up and they all invited you to a beach party. Aleria is coming down today."

"REALLY… ALERIA IS REALLY COMING TO KONOHA…" Ino screamed. "She is so my idol."

"Sorry, Ino is a big fan of Akatsuki especially towards your sister." Sakura explained.

"There is more news… Deidara and Sasori are coming also." Sasuke added.

"Oh, I didn't get that information last night." Ashley said. "Well, I have no problems with that."

"You got to be kidding me…" Sasuke said. _This girl… She can't read any clues. She doesn't know anything about Deidara obsession with her. Pointless… I wonder if she figures out that Kiba has a puppy crush on her. _

"Really, wow you know those two." Neji asked.

"There are normal people… They are not superheroes." Ashley replied. "I know them because my sister works with them."

"So that makes you a celebrity." Shino said.

"Nah, I rather be a normal person." Ashley said. "Money and Fame doesn't interest me much." _Why do I have to be the one with pain? Why me? She gripped her arm. My life is starting to be good and now…_

_"Ashley, I stopped the bleeding but…" Tsunade said, frowning. "You're going to…"_

"I am going to die am I?" I asked, frowning also. "I knew something like this will happen to me. Tsunade, how much time do I have left?"

"You only have a week to live my dear." Tsunade said.

I am going to die… And I didn't… Why?I only have a week to live… I can't…

"Blue, is there something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No, I am fine…" Ashley said. _Well, the best thing to do is enjoy life… And have no regrets…_ "I am happy to be here that's all."

After school, Ashley and Sasuke walked home. "You are not going to tell her aren't you?" Sasuke asked, walking beside her. "She needs to know."

"I will but not yet. It's almost her birthday and I don't want my medical condition to ruin her happy day." Ashley said. "Sasuke, there is something I have to tell you but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone especially Itachi."

"Alright…" Sasuke said, letting out a sigh. "What is it?"

"I am dying…" Ashley said. Sasuke stopped walking and glared at her. He was shocked. "Sasuke…"

"You can't…" Sasuke said, grabbing her hand. "Why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"To buy a mechanical lung requires a lot of money, money that Alexia can't afford. And asking Aleria is not a position I want to go to." Ashley explained, looking down. "Sasuke, I think it is best for me to leave this place."

"NO… YOU ARE NOT LEAVING US…" Sasuke snapped. "Damn you Ashley… We are not going to give up so easily." He pulled her into his embrace. "I promised to protect you loser and I meant it. Does it mean anything to you?"

"It does Sasuke…" Ashley said. "Please…I don't want anyone to pity me. "

"I don't care…" Sasuke said. "I love you loser… I may treat you like dirt but you are my little sister and I love you. I don't want you to leave me, Itachi, and Alexia. Please stay… We will figure things out…"

"Sasuke…" Ashley said, hugging back. "I love you too big brother." She leaked tears. "I really don't want to die."

"And you won't… I promise." Sasuke said, pulling back. "Well, let's go home. You have to get ready for Gaara right?"

"Okay…" Ashley said, smiling. He wiped her tears. "So you really do love me?"

"Yeah… You have a problem… Just don't take it the wrong way loser." Sasuke said, smiling.

"Of course because I wouldn't date you too. You are such a damn loser." Ashley teased. "But having you as a big brother is good enough for me…"

"Very Funny Ashley…" Sasuke said, walking. When they made it to house, a surprise was waiting for them in the living room. "Aleria…"

"Guess who is finally here…" Alexia said, grinning. She was standing beside her twin sister.

"Sasuke, you look so handsome." Aleria said, hugging him. She had long light orange hair not has dark as Alexia and had the same golden eyes. She pulled back and glare at Ashley. "Ashley, it's good to see you."

"Yeah…" Ashley replied. _Why does she always hug him instead of me?_ She gave her a fake smile. _Remember Ashley, you promised Alexia that you will be good while she is here._ She then felt warm arms around her waist. "Hmmm…" She turned and found Deidara. "Deidara…"

"Hey Blueberry…" Deidara said, smiling. He moved towards her ear. "I missed you."

"The name is Ashley loser…" Sasuke snapped. "And let go of her you pervert."

"Sasuke, I forgot you are here too." Deidara said, sniffing her hair. _I was waiting for this day for a long time now. I was dreaming to see you again Ashley._ "Blueberry, you smell beautiful."

"Can you let go off me now? I have to get ready." Ashley said, turning to him. "I am meeting someone and I can do that if you are locking me up in your arms Deidara."

"Hmmm… You are meeting someone." Deidara said. "Who?"

"Someone that knows my real name…" Ashley said, pulling away. Then Sasori walked towards them. "Sasori…"

"Ashley, you've grown." Sasori said, smiling. "I brought you a puppet." He pulled out a puppet that looked just like her. "I hope you like it."

"It's a mini me… It's so cool." Ashley said, grabbing it. "I like it Sasori, thank you very much."

"I see you all are getting along." A voice said, they turned and found Itachi. "I thought I heard familiar voices."

"Itachi, it's good to see you're not dead." Deidara teased.

"I see that your mouth is bigger as usual Deidara." Itachi replied.

"NO IT'S NOT…" Deidara screamed.

"Well, if you all will excuse me I have to get ready." Ashley said, bowing down. "It is good to see you all."

"Ashley, we are having a dinner tonight. Please don't be late." Alexia said. "It will be at the Toad Stool…"

"WHAT…" Ashley screamed. Everyone stared at her. "I mean… I can't wait… But can we pick someplace else."

"Yeah Alexia…" Sasuke agreed. "Someplace better…"

"But…"

"Darling, I will think of something." Itachi said, kissing his girlfriend cheek. "They kids are right for once. Your sister is here so she deserves the best." He stared at Ashley. _She is hiding something… I guess I should talk to her…_ Ashley walked up to her room. "Ashley…"

"Yes Itachi…" Ashley replied.

"I sense that you are hiding something my dear sister." Itachi said. "Is there something wrong? You overreacted when you heard the word Toad Stool."

"Itachi…" Ashley said.

"You're hiding something Ashley. "Itachi said, pinning her to the wall. "Look, I am worried just like Alexia and Sasuke is worried about you. Please tell me."

"Itachi, I sing there secretly… I don't want anyone to know about it because well… I don't want any drama." Ashley replied, looking away. "Please, don't tell Alexia and Aleria."

"So you are a singer." Itachi said. "And here I thought you were dealing drugs."

"No Itachi, I wasn't. I will never do such thing. Honest…" Ashley said. "You see yesterday, I was performing so that is the reason why I wore a dress and Sasuke found out but he was in disguise with my other friends."

"I see… Ashley, I hope I didn't…"

"No Itachi, your intentions were good." Ashley said, smiling. "I know you are just looking after me."

"Well, I guess I can leave you now, knowing that you are not doing anything dangerous." Itachi said, letting go of her. "Ashley, have fun today and stay out of trouble. And I really do care for you not because I am dating your sister. I really do care."

"Thank you Itachi…" Ashley said, walking in her room. It was empty. _I forgot, I took all my clothes in Sasuke room last night and put all my belonging in the closet… _She walked out the door and walked towards Sasuke's room. _Sasuke, is still downstairs so he wouldn't mind if I used his shower._ She walked to the door and there was a lock. _What is wrong with this guy? Having a password lock system on his bedroom door…_ She typed in something and the door was open. "That was easy." She walked in and found her things. "I guess I have to get ready." She took off her uniform and headed to the shower.

Meanwhile…

"Stupid Deidara… All he talks about is her…" Sasuke said, walking upstairs. _Yeah, Ashley is cute and all but all the things he said about her was beyond wrong. She likes pink… As if… Ashley hates it. She likes fish… What an idiot… She is allergic to seafood. Ashley loves to swim… WRONG… She doesn't know how to swim. Things he say was not even true. He doesn't know a thing about her…_ He walked to his door and found it opened. "WHAT…" He stormed in and heard his shower on. He walked in and found someone in the shower. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Sasuke…" Ashley said, moving the curtains. She was naked in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"ASHLEY… COVER YOUSELF…" Sasuke snapped, covering his eyes but he was looking through the gaps on his fingers. His nose was squirting out blood. "HURRY UP LOSER…"

"I'm sorry…" She said, walking out and grabbing a towel. "I've forgotten that you are still new in naked women."

"Shut it Ashley…" Sasuke snapped. "Anyway, how did you know my password?"

"It's simple… I know you big brother. You wouldn't have a password that resembles something that everyone knows you like. I found out on my first day on school, when you were staring at something that you secretly love dearly." Ashley explained, walking pass him to get her clothes. "So you love Sakura… How ironic? She loved you when we were kids but you avoided her and now the tables have turn. It's weird how life works. "

"It was that obvious…" Sasuke said, sitting on his bed. "She doesn't feel the same for me anymore. She likes this guy name Sai."

"What made you conclude that?" Ashley asked, walking back to the bathroom.

"Well…"

I was walking in the hallway. I was looking for her and when I did, she was with him.

"Sakura, I really love the way you smile." Sai said, smiling. "You look very cute."

"Thank you Sai." She said, blushing. "That was very sweet of you." She was blushing in front of him. She used to do it to me.

"May I interest you for a night out?" Sai asked.

"Sai, I have to think about it." Sakura said, smiling.

"She still loves you loser." Ashley said.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "How can you possible know that?"

"I know… You see, Sakura thought she was a fool because she had loved a boy for a very long time and he hasn't returned her feelings to her. So she is struggling to give up on you." Ashley explained. "You in the other hand are afraid that she might turn you down like you did to her. But she won't. I guarantee that."

"You sound like an expert." Sasuke replied.

"Well, it is what you get when you read a lot." Ashley replied, walking out the bathroom. She was wearing baggy army green jeans and a white tank top that reach below her breast. "Look, do you really love this girl?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I have a plan…" Ashley said, smiling. She sat beside him. "And I guarantee it will work."

"Alright… I am in." Sasuke said. "But I…I don't know if she…"

"Don't worry I got this…" She said.

"ASHLEY, YOUR FRIEND IS HERE…" Alexia called.

"COMING…" Ashley replied. "We can do it today."

"WHAT?" Sasuke snapped. "Are you crazy?"

"Insanity runs in the family…" Ashley said, giggling. "Well, I have to get downstairs… We will wait for you. I promise to make your dreams come true."

"Since when you want to promise me something?" He asked.

"When you became my big brother…" Ashley replied. "Hurry up okay…"

"Okay…" Sasuke said, watching her leave. Ashley, thank you… I guess you finally opened up. She walked downstairs and found Gaara in the living room.

"Gaara, you're here…" She said, smiling. "We have to wait for Sasuke…"

"Hmmm…" Gaara said, staring at her. _He doesn't even trust me to be alone with her… I am not going to rape her even though she is so… DAMN IT… SHUT IT… _

"My Blueberry, you look so cute…" Deidara praised, hugging her from behind. Ashley didn't say a word. She pulled away from him and walked towards Gaara and grabbed his hand. _She chooses him over me… He doesn't even have eyebrows… _

"Come on… I have something to show you…" Ashley said, pulling him away.

"She is in a cheerful mood." Aleria said, staring at her little sister.

"She is opening up and it's obvious why." Alexia said, giggling. "Young Love…"

"It's good that she is opening up." Sasori said. "I was worried about her. I heard that she wasn't very social."

"Don't worry Sasori, she made a lot of friends in school. Itachi and I visited her on her first day and she had more friends than usual." Alexia said. "So she is perfectly fine and I am so happy."

"Ashley, where are we going?" Gaara asked. She didn't reply. They walked into a room and she went into a closet. "Ashley…" She came out with red guitar. "Wow, she is a beauty."

"I want you to have it." Ashley said, smiling. "It needs a master that can play her every day. She has been hiding in the closet like forever so I want you to have it."

"Really…" Gaara said, smiling.

"Yeah, I told you I love red…" Ashley said. _I know that it will be to a better owner… Before I…_ "Gaara, I know you will take good care of it."

"Thank you." He said, grabbing it.

"Also, I wanted to ask you a favor." Ashley said. "It's involving Sasuke and Sakura… Can you help me?"

"Sure…" Gaara said. "What is it?"

A few minutes pass and Sasuke got done getting ready. He walked outside his door and found Ashley and Gaara in her room, chattering and laughing. _Gaara and Ashley… I guess you found your match Ashley Hisatake. _He let out a smile. "Hey, you guys… So where are we going?"

"You will see…" Ashley said. "Come on…" She was walking ahead of them.

"Is she really this cheerful?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah… When she lost her father, she wasn't the same." Sasuke answered. "She hardly smiles or laughs… She just walks around like a zombie. Her sister Alexia said that she was always into fights in her old school because of her eyes and blue hair. Not a lot of people like her so Alexia transfer her job here."

"So is that the real reason for the move." Gaara asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't like reflecting on the past but somehow it always haunts her mind." Sasuke said. "I guess coming back here made her happy and having friends that accepted her also made her happy."

"Sister, we will back and Sasuke will be with me so don't worry." Ashley said, bowing to her sisters.

"Have fun…" Alexia said, giving her a wink.

"Okay…" Ashley said. "Come on Sasuke…Gaara… We are going to be late…"

"Late for what?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see…" Gaara said, following her. They were at the Toad Stool and Gaara and Ashley disappeared.

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked, looking around. There were no signs of them anywhere. "I am going to kill that girl."

"Sasuke…" A voice said. He turned and found Sakura in a red dress. Her hair was in a bun and decorated with roses. "Hello, I didn't know you will be here."

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, blushing. _Ashley, how did you? She is so beautiful… _"Wow…"

"Ashley told me that she needs my help." Sakura said, blushing. _He is so cute… Sakura, please stop… You are not going to be an idiot anymore._ "Where is she?"

"I was looking for her." Sasuke said. "Sakura, you look beautiful."

"Thank you Sasuke…" Sakura said, blushing. _He called me beautiful… Is this a dream? _

"Alright everyone, how is everyone today." Ashley said, standing up on stage with Gaara. Everyone replied with cheering. "We have a special treat for you all today. My partner Gaara and I will do a duet." I know this is going to work. "So please grab a lover and head down to the dance floor. Then the piano started playing. People started walking to the dance floor.

"Heartbeat… Heartbeat… Heartbeat…" Gaara sang.

"Heartbeat…" Ashley sang.

"I saw you talking on the phone; I know that you are not alone." Gaara said, staring at Ashley. "But you're stealing my heart away. Yah, you're stealing my heart away."

"Sakura, do you want to dance?" Sasuke said, offering his hand in front of her. He was blushing.

"I will love to." Sakura said, grabbing it and following him to the dance floor.

"You're acting like you're on your own." Ashley sang. "But I saw staying with a girl uh…" She walked towards Gaara. "Stop trying to steal my heart away. Stop trying to steal my heart away."

"I don't know where we're going. I don't know who we are." They sang.

"But I can feel your heartbeat. I can feel your heartbeat." Gaara sang, grabbing her hand.

"You say to me…" She sang in reply.

"I can feel your heartbeat…"

"Running through me… "

"Feel your heartbeat… She said…"

"I can feel your heartbeat." Ashley sang, pushing him away. He fell of stage and landed on his feet. He then started kneeling.

"You say to me…" He sang in reply.

"I can feel your heartbeat…"

"Running through me…" He said. She jumped and he caught her.

"They look cute." Sakura said, smiling. "They are the perfect duet."

"You look even cuter." Sasuke replied. She blushed when she heard that. _Here it goes… Ashley, I hope you are right about this._ "Sakura, there is something that I am meaning to tell you."

"What is it Sasuke…" Sakura asked. I_s he really going to say what I think he is going to say?_ He led her in a slow dance.

"Maybe is the way you move. You got me dreaming like a fool." Gaara sang, watching Ashley swag her body around the floor._ I CAN'T BE IN LOVE… I CAN'T… _"That I can steal your heart away… I can steal your heart away…" _This girl can't take my heart so easily. Can she?_

"No matter what it is you think, I am not the kind of girl to blink." Ashley sang. _I… Oh no… On no… I can't be in love…_ "And give my heart away. Stop trying to steal my heart away."

"I don't know where we're going. I don't know who we are." They sang.

"But I can feel your heartbeat. I can feel your heartbeat." Gaara sang, grabbing her hand. They were waltzing on the dance floor.

"You say to me…" She sang in reply. He grabbed her waist and led her around.

"I can feel your heartbeat…"

"Running through me… "

"Feel your heartbeat… She said…"

"I can feel your heartbeat." Ashley sang.

"You say to me…" He sang in reply.

"I can feel your heartbeat…"

"Running through me…" He said.

"Sakura, I love you…" Sasuke said, looking away. "If you don't feel the same way then I understand…"

"Sasuke, I love you too." Sakura said, smiling. "I always did." He bends down and kissed her.

"We did it…" Ashley said, watching them. _Sasuke, you owe me big time. I am going to force you to take me to the library and buy me lunch after this._ "Thank you Gaara…"

"You're welcome." Gaara said, smiling. _If I am really in love with this girl, does she feel the same?_ "So are we still up for pizza?" Or she still thinks of me as a friend?  
"You bet… Come on…" Ashley said. "They need some time alone."


	6. Chapter 6: Ashley's Countdown

**Chapter Six: Ashley's Countdown**

"Thank you so much for helping me out today." Ashley said, walking beside Gaara. "I am so happy that Sasuke's dream came true." She balanced herself on the rails. "He is always doing everything for me and I want to do something in return, giving him a heart is good."

"What are your dreams?" Gaara asked, holding a pizza box while Ashley was holding six packs of soda.

"Me? Well, I have a lot of dreams." Ashley said, putting more thought into it.

"Like what?" Gaara asked. _I can't resist staring at her… What is wrong with me? Stupid feelings, can you leave me alone? _

"Well, when I was six I always wanted to be a ninja." Ashley said, giggling. "Silly isn't it?"

"I really don't see how silly that is? Ninjas are cool." Gaara said. "Better than pirates…"

"I know right… Then I wanted to be in the Police Force like my father." Ashley said. "Then he told me that he will hate me if I joined so I didn't. I knew he was just being protective. But that doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean by that?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing…" Ashley replied. "So where are we going?"

"We are almost there." Gaara said. "Just up that hill…" _She is hiding a lot of things… Why doesn't she share it with anyone?_ They made it up the hill and he watched her captivated with the natural beauty. There were flowers everywhere. "Surprise…"

"It's amazing…" Ashley said happily. "It's so beautiful."

"You love it. You finally found your favorite place." Gaara said. "I thought of this place when you explained about your dream so I wanted to bring you here."

"It's like my dream." Ashley said, sitting down and watching the view. "I love it so much. Thank you Gaara…"

"Well, it's a good place to eat pizza." Gaara said, sitting beside her. They were about to eat. Ashley pulled out a hairclip and clipped her hair up, revealing her whole face. He blushed when she was done. _Damn it, why do you have to show your whole face to me? You are making me want you even more._ He offered her a slice of pizza. "Here…"

"Thank you…" Ashley said, grabbing it. She started eating it. "Yummy…"

"So how did you meet your four older brothers?" Gaara asked. "Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto…"

"Well, Chouji was always being left behind. I always walk pass the park with my dad and I found him sitting alone, watching the other kids play." Ashley explained. "I asked my dad if I can play there while he goes to the Police Force. He said no. When we got to the Police Force, I snuck out and raced to the park. I found him being teased at and I defended him. In the end, we were friends. Shikamaru came along and all three of us were watching the clouds while eating chips. Sasuke and Naruto, I met them in boot camp. We were always competitive with everything."

"Really…" Gaara said.

"Yeah, but they both beat me in physical issues but not mental." Ashley said, giggling. "I used to have a lot of friends. I had long baby blue hair and green eyes then I was in a car accident. All my friends turned on me, treating me like a have a plaque or something. I was alone but not for long. Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto stood beside me even with my eyes. That is why I called them my brothers, family." She let out a small grin. "They are still the same boys I was friends with nine years ago."

"Did you ever have a lover?" Gaara asked. She froze.

"What…" She finally said, blushing.

"Did you ever have a lover?" He asked.

"No, I haven't…" Ashley replied. "Well, I don't know if you call it lover. It was more like a childhood crush."

"I see…" Gaara said. "What happen to him?"

"Well, we both like each other but we didn't say it. When I got into that accident, he changed. He didn't want to come near me. So he went out with some other girl." Ashley said, turning away from him. "But he doesn't matter."

"So are you going out with that blond guy?" Gaara asked. "Deidara… He was hugging you…"

"No, he does that a lot." Ashley said. "I don't know why."

"Hmmm…" Gaara said. _Well, Sasuke did say she was clueless…_

"So is Ashley going out with Deidara?" I asked.

"HELL NO." Sasuke snapped. "I will kill her if she did. That guy is a damn pervert. Usually people stalk celebrities but this guy is so obsesses with Ashley. She told me when she reached thirteen, he proposed to her. Literally, he kneeled down and asked for her hand in marriage."

"Does she feel the same way?" I asked.

"She doesn't know anything. You see, she is so clueless of love. She thinks that's how Deidara greets everyone." Sasuke explained. "Alright, she knows about love but she doesn't know the people around her like her. Like for example Deidara, he has been in love with her like forever and she doesn't even see that."

"Maybe she will someday…" I said. Sasuke turned to me and gave me a mischievous smile. "What?"

"I can't believe it. You are in love with her." Sasuke said. "The Cold Gaara is actually infatuated over my little sister."

"I am not in love with her." I protested, stuffing my hands in my pants pocket. "She is just a friend and I just met her yesterday."

"You are blushing Gaara…" Sasuke teased. "So you love her and don't deny it."

"I don't okay…" I snapped. 

_Now, I don't know anymore… I am so confused…_

"Gaara, are you okay?" Ashley asked. "Earth to Gaara…"

"Oh, sorry…" He replied, returning to reality. She stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere…" Ashley replied, running down to the field. She raced through the sea of colorful flowers.

"Ashley, get back here…" Gaara ordered, watching her running.

"Nope, you have to catch me." Ashley teased. "You did say you were fast." He stood up and started chasing her. "Can't catch me Gaara…"

"We'll see about that Ashley." Gaara said, letting out a smile. Damn, she is fast… She maneuvered her way in order to escape him. She was giggling as she was running away from him. "I am going to get you." She then stopped. "Ashley, are you okay?" She turned and covered her mouth. "Ashley…"

"I'm fine…" She mumbled, grabbing a handkerchief and covering her mouth. _I can't run too… This sucks…_ She wiped the blood for her lips. I can't let Gaara find out. "Don't worry…"

"Okay…" Gaara said. She took off the handkerchief and smiled. _Well, she looks alright…_ "So I think you are surrounded Ashley."

"Oh dear… I have nowhere to go." Ashley teased.

"You are not going to scream are you?" Gaara asked, moving closer to her.

"Why? Do you want me to scream?" She asked, moving closer to him.

"It might sound pleasant." He said, grabbing her hand. "So I'm waiting…"

"I think you are going to have a long wait." Ashley replied. "I am not going to scream anytime soon."

"Really…" Gaara said, grabbing her and tickling her. She was laughing. "I guess I can tickle you out of it."

"Gaara…Stop it…" Ashley pleaded, laughing. She pushed him and they ended up falling to the ground. Gaara was still tickling her. "Gaara… I alright… You win…" She was moving around the field. "I give up…" She then pushed his hands away and stared tickling him. "Have a taste of your own medicine."

"Ashley… I am sorry…" Gaara said, laughing. She was sitting up top of him while he was lying on the ground. "Come on…I was just playing." Ashley locked him between her legs and tickled his chest.

"I was just having some fun with you." Ashley said sweetly, tickling his hips. "You have a very cute laugh."

"Stop it… Come on…" Gaara said. She stopped and blushed. She didn't realize what position they were in. Gaara blushed as well. "You win…"

"I thought you did." Ashley said, giggling. "I never laugh that much since when I was nine." She got off him and lay beside him. "That was fun."

"Ashley, did anyone tell you that you can make anyone happy?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, my father…" Ashley said, looking up at the sky. "You see… My father was not very good at revealing his emotions especially when he lost my mom. He never smiles or laugh, he just gives people a stare and that's it." She let out a smile. "That is a reason why he always takes me everywhere."

"Hmmm…"

"He said that I make him happy even when I am not trying, just my presences make him happy." Ashley replied. "Aleria was too busy with her music and Alexia with her doctor degree… I guess I was the only one there to make him happy."

"You make me happy." Gaara replied.

"You too…" Ashley said. Then a loud beeping filled the air. "Times up…" She looked at her phone and found an unknown number. "Hmmm…" She answered it. "Hello… Deidara… How did you get this number… I see… Yes, I am busy…" She sat up. "What is wrong with him? He is not a bad guy…. Protective… I have enough of that already… He is not a punk Deidara." Gaara was staring at her. "He has a name… His name is Gaara and he is not a punk."

"Ashley…" Gaara said, blushing. _She really thinks I am a good guy…_

"I know we have a dinner… I am not following…" She said. "Sorry but I rather be alone… I am not going to be your date Deidara." Ashley said. "What happen if I do have? You can't change the way I think." Gaara grabbed the phone. "Gaara…"

"Hello…" Gaara said. "Yes this is the redhead punk… Do you have a problem with that? You should find some other girl. You think I will do such a thing… I am not a pervert like you…" He pulled the phone away because of the loud screaming. He then went back and said. "She doesn't want to go with you… What? You think that I am hogging her. She is here on her own free will. I am not forcing her." He then let out a blush. "She is not my girlfriend just friend… You want me to prove it… Fine I will…" He turned to her. "Ashley, you're not my girlfriend right?"

"I am just a friend…" She said, smiling.

"See… You heard that…" Gaara said.

"I have to go…" Ashley said, grabbing the phone. "It's almost time for the dinner."

"Ashley, are you really going through this?" Gaara asked.

"I have nothing to do… Deidara is going to beg me more when I get there so there is no point." Ashley said. "Thanks for everything Gaara. You really made me happy." She was about to leave until he grabbed her hand. "Gaara…"

"Let me come with you." Gaara asked, looking away and blushing. "I really don't like it when you are being forced to do something you don't want to do. I know we just met yesterday but it seems like we known each other for years."

"I will love to." Ashley replied. "I will call you where the dinner will be, just be there." Ashley then hugged him. "Thanks buddy…"

"You're too kind." Gaara said, hugging back. "I caught you…" She pulled back and giggled.

"Yes you did…" She said, smiling. "I will see you later then…"

"Yeah…"

"ASHLEY… I BOUGHT YOU A DRESS." Alexia cheered, showing her a pink dress. "Do you like it?"

"Well I…" Ashley said, staring at it. Seriously? Pink? I guess I should try wearing pink. "Alexia, I love it."

"Really…" Alexia cheered, hugging her. "I knew you would."

"Itachi, again help me…" Ashley pleaded. "She is going to kill me."

"I can't ruin the moment my dear little sister." Itachi teased, smiling at them. "We decided to eat at the Gardens tonight… I hope you approve Ashley."

"Yes, thank you Itachi." Ashley replied. Thank you Itachi… For keeping my secret… "Alexia, can you please let me go?"

"Sorry…" Alexia said. "You are really coming… You don't need to sweetie."

"I don't mind. You did say that I need some fresh air so I have to listen to you. You are after all my big sister and doctor." Ashley replied. "Anyway, is it alright if I bring someone to this dinner?"

"Of course… Is it Gaara?" Alexia asked. "He is such a sweet boy. He is also a cute one. I am so proud of you that you have friends."

"I guess I will call him where we will be going to dinner." Ashley said. "I hope he is still up for it." Then Deidara pulled her into his embrace. "Deidara…"

"You are going out with that redhead." Deidara snapped. "And not me…"

"KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM HER." Sasuke screamed, racing towards them and pulling Ashley away from him. "She doesn't want anything to do with you idiot."

"IDIOT…" Deidara screamed back. "You're the idiot…" They were wrestling on the ground.

"Itachi, watch this…" Ashley said, pointing at Alexia. She was gritting her teeth.

"Hmmm…" Itachi said, watching his girlfriend.

"STOP IT…" Alexia screamed, giving them evil glares. "IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP IT, I WILL KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES AND CHAINED YOU GUYS UP. YOU GUYS WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!" The two boys froze in front of her.

"Yes ma'am…" They both said. She is so scary…

"That is good." Alexia said, smiling once again. "How about we all get along?"

"Yes ma'am…" They repeated.

"Ashley, you are calm… You've seen this side of Alexia before." Itachi whispered.

"Yeah, it wasn't surprising." Ashley said. "She was fighting with my first doctor because he gave me the wrong prescription. The poor man was in the mad house because of her."

"Really…" Itachi said, letting out a small laugh. _Damn, I want her even more now…_ He then flicked Ashley on the forehead. "You are quite a girl my dear sister."

"What happened here?" Aleria asked, walking in the room. "I heard yelling."

"Oh, they are fighting over Ashley." Alexia explained. "Nothing to worry about…"

"Ashley…" Aleria said, staring at her. _You… Why do they always want you?_ "So you are the cause of this mess?"

"I didn't mean to." Ashley said.

"You are always making a mess of things." Aleria snapped. "Can you behave for once?"

"Yes sister…" She said lowly, bowing down. _She is still mad at me. _

"Aleria it's not her fault." Sasuke said.

"What was the reason why you were fighting?" Aleria asked.

"Well…"

"She is always the reason." Aleria interrupted.

"I will be in my room." Ashley said, racing upstairs.

"ASHLEY…" Alexia called. "Aleria…"

"Stop spoiling her… It's making it worst." Aleria snapped.

"Sister, calm down…" Alexia snapped back. "She didn't do anything wrong. Why do you always blame her for everything?"

"She is nothing to me. I don't know why I bother calling her sister." Aleria said, walking away.

"How could you say that? You don't know anything about her." Alexia cried. "You pushed her away ever since mom died. Why can you just accept her?"

Because she was the reason that mom left us…" Aleria replied.

"Darling, please don't cry…" Itachi said, hugging her. "Aleria is just still in pain… Sasuke knows exactly what I'm talking about so please stop crying."

"Why can they just get along?" Alexia cried.

"Wounds take time to heal…" Itachi said.

"I am going to talk to Ashley…" Sasuke said, walking upstairs.

"WHY YOU?" Deidara snapped.

"Because you are just going to flirt with her and make it worst…" Sasuke replied. He walked to his room and found Ashley, sitting on his bed, looking at the window. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am used to it." Ashley replied. "Usually, she yells and swings her fist in front of me but since you and Itachi were there, nothing happened." She turned to him and smiled. "Enough about me… How was it?"

"How was what?" He asked.

"Sakura…"

"I hate to admit but you were right." Sasuke said, smiling. "She does love me…"

"That is good to hear." Ashley said, looking back to the window. "I am glad that you are happy."

"Ashley…" Sasuke said. "I am sorry of what happened and also not standing up for you."

"Sasuke, the last thing I need is pity." Ashley replied. "I am dying and I want to leave this place happy."

"You are not leaving us." Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke, please make this easy for me." Ashley said. "I am not going to talk to you about this anymore." She walked to the bathroom. "I have to get ready for the party now."

"They have to know about this." Sasuke said. "They have the right to know."

"I know that but not yet." Ashley said, taking off her clothes. "I am not going to put sorrow in our family dinner tonight." She jumped in the shower. "Sasuke, I know what I am doing."

"I know but it seems wrong to keep something this serious." Sasuke said. "You know I am worried about you."

"I know." Ashley said.

"Look, I will tell Alexia that we will come late to the dinner. It will be very awkward to sit in the same car with the person you were in a fight with." Sasuke suggested.

"Thank you… I will like that." She said replied, smiling. _Five more days left… I have to… Let everything go…_


	7. Chapter 7: Deidara's Plan

**Chapter Seven: Deidara's Plan  
**

Itachi, Aleria, Alexia, Deidara, and Sasori were at the Gardens. They were already sitting on their table, eating their meal. "I hope Sasuke and Ashley are okay." Alexia said, looking worried. _After that horrid drama, oh Ashley I wish this never happens to you. It's all my fault… _She was wearing a lime green dress.

"Don't worry Alexia, they will show up…" Itachi whispered. "Sasuke is just helping Ashley cheer up before coming here."

_Was I too harsh on her? No you weren't… You were right at all points. She was the reason why everything you love is gone._ Aleria thought, sipping her wine. She was wearing a red dress.

"Where is she?" Deidara said. "I want to dance with her."

"Yet she doesn't want to dance with you." Sasori added.

"SHUT UP…." Deidara screamed. "She will dance with me."

"Deidara, when are you going to realize that Ashley doesn't like you like that?" Sasori asked. "And also you are too old for her."

"She will be mine." Deidara said.

"No she won't you pervert." A voice said. They turned and found Sasuke and Ashley. "Keep your hands off of her."

"What is going on here?" Ashley asked. She was wearing the pink dress her sister gave her.

"Wow, Ashley you look beautiful." Alexia said, walking towards her. "That dress suits you."

"Thank you…" She said, blushing. Alexia pulled her away and sat her beside her.

"I hope you are hungry. I ordered barbeque pork for you." Itachi said. "I know your medical condition Ashley."

"Thank you…" She repeated. They started eating. _Everything is going smoothly. I wonder where Gaara? He said he will be here._ It's has been half an hour and Gaara still didn't show up. _I guess he got caught up with something important…_ Then Deidara walked towards her. Please help me…

"May I have this dance?" Deidara asked.

"Me?" Ashley said. _Why me?_ "Do I have to?"

"Yes…" He said calmly.

"Fine…" Ashley said, grabbing his hand. They walked to the dance floor and waltz elegantly.

"Ashley, you look beautiful." Deidara said, pulling her closer. _Damn she feels so good._ "So can you reconsider my offer?"

"What offer?" She asked.

"Will you marry me?" Deidara asked, twirling her around.

"Are you insane? I am only sixteen." Ashley said. "You're in your twenty."

"Come on… I know you love me." Deidara whispered.

"I don't…" She replied. "Please understand that I am never going to marry you."

"You will change your mind because I know your little secret." Deidara said. "The real reason why you didn't want to go to the Toad Stool…" He moved closer to her ear and whispered. "Angel Eyes…"

"How did you?" She mumbled. "You followed me didn't you?"

"Of course and look what I found." He said, guiding her away from their table. "So what it's going to be Ashley?"

"I…" Ashley said, looking scared. _I don't know what to do… I don't want to…_

"May I have this dance?" A familiar voice said. She turned and found Gaara. He was wearing a blue long sleeve collar shirt with a black vest, tie, and slack. "Ashley…"

"Gaara…" She said, smiling. "You came…" She grabbed his hand and walked away with him.

"Why that little brat?" Deidara snapped, gripping his fist.

"Gaara…" Ashley said, pulling him closer. "Thank you…"

"Hmmm…" Gaara said, blushing. He felt his hand wet. _Tears… _"Ashley, are you okay?" He cupped her face and from her crying silently. _Oh no… I made her cry…_ "You're crying. Ashley, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"It's not that… Deidara found out about my secret and he will reveal it if I don't marry him." She cried, hiding her tears under her hair. "I don't want to marry him." She gripped him tight. "But if Aleria finds out about me, she will hate me for sure. She always hates it when I do something that involves music. I don't know why but she does."

"That's why you kept it a secret." Gaara said. _She is in so much pain…_ "Ashley, let him reveal it."

"What?" Ashley said.

"I don't want you to be force to a man that you hardly love." Gaara said, cupping her face. "I want you happy and I know your sister will hate you but at least you won't give up your soul to that man."

"Gaara…" Ashley said. "Thank you so much."

"Ashley, you are my friend. I want you to be happy." Gaara said.

"I am so sorry for crying. I've must embarrassed you." Ashley said, wiping her tears.

"No offense but I like it because I can see your eyes again." Gaara replied, smiling. "How about we reveal your secret together?"

"Really…" Ashley said. "You will sing with me."

"Yeah after all you are my partner." Gaara said. "Are you ready?"

"I am scared." She admitted.

"I will be here with you." He said. "Always…"

"Okay…" She said, smiling. He walked to the mini stage and talked to the singer. _I know sister will be mad but I have to follow my heart and I am not going to seal it with Deidara._

"Okay everyone, you are in for a special treat tonight." Gaara said, holding the microphone. "We have a little dedication to Itachi Uchiha and the lovely Alexia Hisatake. I hope you all enjoy."

"Itachi, did you know about this?" Alexia asked.

"No…" Itachi said. Then Ashley walked towards the microphone. "Is that Ashley?"

"It is…" Aleria said. "What is she doing up there?"

"Ashley…" Sasuke said, looking at her with shock. _She is really going to reveal her secret even when she was scared to. Why the sudden change?_

"Don't be afraid." Gaara whispered, holding her hand. "I am here for you." She nodded. He grabbed the guitar and started playing. "Ahhh…"

"Ahhh…." She sang. "That's how much I love you. That's how much I need you. And I can't stand you. Must everything you do make me wanna smile. Can I not like you for awhile?"

"No…" Gaara sang, staring at her. "But you won't let me. You upset me girl. And then you kiss my lips. All of a sudden I forget."

"That I was upset." Back ground singers sang.

"Can't remember what you did." He continued.

"But I hate it..." They both sang.

"You know exactly what to do. So that I can't stay mad at you. For too long that's wrong." Ashley sang, smiling.

"But I hate it..." They both sang.

"You know exactly how to touch." He sang, passing the guitar to another guy and he started playing. "So that I don't want to fuss and fight no more… Said I despise that I adore you…"

"Ashley… She is singing…" Alexia said, looking at her with joy. "She is singing. Her voice is so beautiful."

"She is pretty good." Sasori said, smiling. "She should join the Akatsuki after high school."

"Hmmm…" Aleria said. _She's singing… I thought she quit years ago…_

"And I hate how much I love you boy. I can't stand how much I need you." Ashley sang with passion. Gaara echoed in the background. "And I hate how much I love you boy. But I just can't let you go. And I hate that I love you so."

"You completely know the power that you have. The only one makes me laugh." Gaara sang, running his hand through her hair.

"That kid, I want to ring his neck." Deidara snapped. _I can't blackmail her now… She is revealing her secret, I can't force her to marry me._

"Wow, you got served by a High School kid…" Sasuke teased. "The Great drummer Deidara was rejected."

"SHUT UP…"

"Said it's not fair… How you take advantage of the fact. That I... love you beyond the reason why… And it just ain't right." She sang, grabbing his hand. _I can't believe it… I like him… _

"And I hate how much I love you girl. I can't stand how much I need you. And I hate how much I love you girl. But I just can't let you go. But I hate that I love you so." Gaara sang, smiling. _Why do you have to be right Sasuke? _Ashley echoed from the background.

"One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me. And your kiss won't make me weak. But no one in this world knows me the way you know me. So you'll probably always have a spell on me..." They both sang.

"I am glad she is doing this." Sasuke said, smiling.

"So you knew as well." Itachi whispered.

"Yeah…. Wait, you found out…" Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah, she told me and I promised her that I will keep it a secret." Itachi said, smiling.

"Yeah... Oh..." Gaara sang.

"And I hate that I love you so. And I hate how much I love you boy. I can't stand how much I need you." Ashley sang while Gaara echoed. "And I hate how much I love you boy. But I just can't let you go. And I hate that I love you so."

"And I hate that I love you so… so..." They both sang. Everyone cheered.

"ASHLEY… THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL…" Alexia cheered, racing towards her little sister and hugging her tight. "That was the best gift ever. I love it."

"It was Gaara's idea." Ashley smiled.

"Gaara, your voice was terrific. I never thought that you were quite a singer." Alexia said, pulling him to a hug also. "I am so happy. That duet was so wonderful. I just wanted to cry."

"Thanks." He said.

"Well, don't cry yet." Itachi said, smiling. "I have something to ask you." He kneeled down in front of his girlfriend. "Alexia I love you so much and all I want is to be with you forever. I don't want to live alone anymore. I want to be with you always." He pulled a small box and opened it. It was a golden band ring with an emerald. "Will you marry me Alexia Hisatake?"

"Oh Itachi…" Alexia said, crying and smiling at the same time. "Yes…Yes…" He stood up and she raced to hug him. "I love you too Itachi."

_Her voice grew beautifully… Does she really want to delicate her life to music?_ Aleria thought, staring at her little sister. _One thing for sure… She is hiding a lot of things from us._

"I guess we have a wedding to plan right Ashley?" Sasuke asked. He caught her with a frown. _She doesn't want us to be a family… She looks so sad._ "Ashley, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." Ashley said, giving him a fake smile. _I won't be there… I will be…_ "Gaara, thank you for everything…"

"It was nothing." Gaara said. "I'm sorry that I was late. Temari thought we were on a date and she wanted to play dress up with me."

"I know how that feels." Ashley replied. "My sister bought me this dress and I really don't like pink."

"But it suits you." Gaara complimented.

"Thank you." She replied. Everyone was still at the restaurant, partying away. They didn't want to stay so Gaara decided to walk her home. "Gaara, can we perform our project on Friday?"

"This Friday…" Gaara said. "Why?"

"I am going somewhere next week so I will not be able to showcase my project to you and the whole class." Ashley explained. "I hope it's not too soon."

"Actually, I already finished my project about you." Gaara said, smiling. "All I need is your voice."

"My voice…" She repeated, blushing.

"Yeah…" Gaara said. "I need you to sing a song."

"Okay…" She said. "What song did you had in mind?"

"Listen to your heart by DHT." Gaara replied.

"Okay…" She said. Then they were in front of the house. "Well, thank you for walking me home Gaara."

"Don't mention it." Gaara said. "Take care Ashley…"

"Okay…" She said, smiling. She was about to walk away until Gaara grabbed her hand. "Gaara, is there something wrong?"

"I…Well… Sorry…" Gaara said, letting her go. _Damn it… I feel like a totally idiot and to make it worst, I was an idiot in front of her._ "I don't know what came over me." She leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He blushed viciously.

"Goodnight Gaara…" She said, walking away.

"Goodnight…" He said, blushing even more. _Now I feel like a loser… The boy always makes the first move._ He touched his cheek. He watched her walk into her house.

"Home at last…" Ashley said. She then collapse to the floor. She was coughing out blood. She was coughing more blood than before. She leaned on the door. "I don't think I have much time left." She crawled up the stairs and into Sasuke's room. She coughed more blood. "Why me?" She started crying. "Why do I have to die?"

Ashley walked through the hallway by herself, staring at her phone. _I can't believe I kissed him… I don't know what came over me._ She let out a blush. "Stupid emotions…" She kept on walking until a girl with red hair and red eyes blocked her path. "Excuse me… May I go through?"

"So you're the one that hook Sakura up with Sasuke." Karin snapped.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Ashley replied, moving around her and walking away.

"I wasn't done talking to you." Karin screamed, grabbing her hand. "You think that you live with Sasuke that you are safe from harm."

"I don't need that loser. I can fight my own battles." Ashley said, staring at her. "If you want to fight me than by all means, let's get serious."

"You dare challenge me." Karin snapped. She swung her hand but Ashley's caught it. Ashley pinned her to the locker and moved to her ear.

"I am a very peaceful person. I hate violence but if you want to fight me then you can." Ashley whispered. "It's your choice."

"**** YOU…" Karin screamed swinging her leg. Ashley caught her leg and pinned her to the floor. "LET GO OF ME."

"I warned you." She said.

"SASUKE…" Ino said, racing towards him and Sakura. "SAKURA…"

"Ino…" Sakura said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ashley and Karin are fighting in the Hallway." Ino said, taking deep breathes. "I couldn't get through to them because of the crowd."

"WHAT…" Sasuke said, racing towards the hall. _Damn it Ashley… You can't fight with your condition…_ He found the crowd of roaring kids. "GET OUT OF MY WAY…" He shoved them away and from Karin on the ground tied up with a bag strap. "Karin, what the hell happened? Where is Ashley?" He helped her get untangled.

"She left after trapping me." Karin said.

"Why were you in a fight with her in the first place Karin?" Sakura snapped.

"It's none of your business… She won alright…" Karin admitted, looking away. "All I know that she went that way." She pointed to her right. They raced away, leaving her be.

"ASHLEY…" Sasuke screamed. He found her coming out of the ladies room. "You idiot… Why were you in a fight?"

"I can't call it a fight… More like an argument." Ashley replied, walking towards him. "I'm alright."

"So trapping Karin with her own bag was funny?" Sasuke snapped. Sakura let out a giggle. "Sakura, you are not helping here."

"You have to admit Sasuke, it was funny." Sakura said, giggling even more. She kissed him on the cheek. "Come on…"

"Sakura, you are so annoying sometimes." Sasuke said, smiling. "Also, you are right."

"I told you…" Sakura said, smiling back. She then turned to Ashley. "Ashley, did you get hurt?"

"No, I am fine." Ashley replied. I am glad they are together. "Well, I have to meet up with Chouji. See you guys later…"

"Okay and stay out of trouble." Sasuke said.

"Yes Daddy…" She replied sarcastically.

"That girl… Sometimes I want to punch her." Sasuke snapped, gripping his fist.

"You are too protective over her." Sakura said, cupping his face. "You should try to give her some freedom. She can handle herself."

"I guess you are right but I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Sasuke said.

"She has good friends and also has a lot of brothers. She has Chouji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and you and since Itachi is going to be wed to Alexia, he is one of the brothers also. So there is no need to worry." Sakura pointed out. "What can possibly go wrong?"

"Sakura, I love you…" Sasuke said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Sasuke…" Sakura said, giggling.


	8. Chapter 8: Chouji's Heart

**Chapter Eight: Chouji's Heart**

"Chouji, I am here…" Ashley said, racing towards him. He was lost in thought. "Chouji…. Earth to Chouji…" She turned and found him staring at a girl with blue eyes and orange hair. "She's very pretty…"

"Yeah…" Chouji said, sighing. He then immediately turned to her and blushed. "Ashley… How long you've been standing there?"

"A few minutes…" She replied. "So who is the girl?"

"Her name is Lily Heart." He replied. "She is very nice. She sometimes gives me chips."

"That is sweet. So are you going to go talk to her?" Ashley asked.

"NO…" Chouji snapped. "She doesn't like me like that. She is so beautiful and I am so…"

"You are not ugly." Ashley said, smiling. "You are very handsome and very nice."

"Look at me Ashley…" Chouji said. "I am fat…"

"It doesn't mean anything." Ashley said, sitting beside him. "Chouji, do you remember the time I first met you?" He nodded. "And when I told those jerks that you can be anything, I meant it. You can be anything even if you are fat. You are beautiful just the way you are Chouji. No more hiding…"

"But you hide your eyes… What's the different here?" Chouji pointed out. "You're hiding right now."

"Then we both can go out of hiding." She said, pulling her hair up. She revealed her eyes to him. "I promise…"

"Ashley…" Chouji said. _She will reveal her eyes to the whole world just for me._ "Thank you…"

"Go get her…" Ashley said, smiling. "You'll be surprise."

"Alright… Wish me luck…" Chouji said, walking over to her.

"Good luck Chouji…" She said, smiling. _There goes my big brother…_

"You are such a cheater." A voice said. She turned and found Shikamaru. "You know very well that she feels the same way towards Chouji."

"Pineapple head, I don't know what you are talking about." Ashley said, crossing her arms.

"You know very damn well what I am talking about." Shikamaru said. _So she decided to play match maker…  
_  
_"Oh hello Ashley…" Lily said, looking shy. They were in front of their lockers._

"Oh, hello… I am sorry but I don't know your name."She replied. I was walking and overheard them; I swiftly hid on the corner.

"Oh… My name is Lily Heart. I am sorry for the rude intrusion." Lily said, smiling. "I was wondering if you knew Chouji."

"Yes, he is a dear friend of mine." Ashley said, smiling. "Is there something wrong?"

"No…Well, I was wondering if well… You have any feelings towards him…" Lily said.

"He is just a friend." Ashley said. "Wait… You have feelings for him."

"Well… I …"

"Wow, you do… I am so happy." Ashley said.

"I am sorry but I…" Lily said, blushing. "I do like him very much. He is very sweet and kind but he seems to have his eyes on you."

"Chouji has a secret admirer." I said, smiling. "Finally…"

"Don't worry…" Ashley said. "I think he likes you too."

She knew about Chouji's crush towards Lily. She is such a cheater.  


"So my spy, is that what you do with Temari?" Ashley asked, giggling. "Spy on her and listen in on her conversations."

"You knew I was there." Shikamaru asked, letting out a sigh. "I can't even hide from you."

"Of course big brother, I am a good seeker." Ashley said, smiling. She watched Lily hugged Chouji happily. "I see that Chouji has someone now. One more brother…"

"You are still going to play match maker." Shikamaru said, sitting next to her.

"Well, I have to make sure my brothers are happy." She said.

"So are you still going to reveal your eyes like that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, I made a deal with Chouji." She replied. "And a deal is a deal." She can hear students talking how weird she looked like. _Things don't change…_ She let out a frown. "I don't think these kids like the idea."

"I like it. You should show your eyes more often." Shikamaru replied. "I love you just the way you are."

"Thank you…" She said. Then Naruto hugged her tightly from behind. "Naruto…"

"I heard that you reveal your secret to your sisters. I am so proud of you." Naruto said, pulling her up from her feet. He then twirls her around. "I wish I was there. I would have loved it."

"Naruto, you are crushing me." She said. She then caught Hinata, staring at them with sad eyes. _Hinata likes Naruto… Oh my god, I can't believe it. _"NARUTO, I AM GETTING DIZZY."

"Can you be a little bit gentle?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sorry…" Naruto said, putting her down. He kissed her on the forehead. "You are amazing."

_He kissed her…_ Hinata thought, holding back tears.

"Naruto, it's alright." She said, smiling. "Who told you?"

"I did…" Gaara said, walking towards them. "I see you are showing your eyes."

"I made a deal with Chouji." She said, blushing. "A deal is a deal." She then turned her gaze to Hinata. _She thinks Naruto and I are dating… What to do? _"Naruto, may I have a word with you alone?"

"Sure, what's up Blue?" Naruto said, walking away from the others with her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Naruto, do you love me?" Ashley asked.

"Of course I do, as a sister." Naruto said, smiling. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you have a crush on anyone." Ashley replied. Naruto started to blush. "Come on… I am your little sister so you have to say something."

"Yeah but you might laugh at me." Naruto said, sweating.

"Why will I laugh?" Ashley said, letting out a sigh. "How about we make this easy? I will tell you my crush if you tell me yours first."

"Really? You will do that?" Naruto said, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah…"

"I wonder what they are talking about." Shikamaru asked. Gaara kept silent, staring at them. They were smiling and giggling at each other.

_I wonder why she kissed me… _Gaara thought, staring at her. _Well, I guess it meant nothing. After all, her brother kisses her always. _

_I was sitting next to Ashley, reading a book. She was talking to Chouji. They were talking about cooking and dishes. I realize on that day that Ashley was allergic to seafood._ _"Chouji, I wish I can feel your joy of fish but you know I am allergic." _

_"I know but come on… You got to come over and join my family for dinner. You know both my parents love you." Chouji said._

"I will love to but I am very busy." She said, pulling out a bag of chips. "Anyway, I brought you something brother."

"CHIPS… THANK YOU…" Chouji cheered, hugging her. "You are still the best Blue." He kissed her cheek and she giggled. I was next to them, keeping my gaze away from them. Somehow, I felt mad. I felt like I wanted to hit Chouji and I don't know why. Ashley then walked to Shikamaru, he was playing shogi by himself. She challenged him. Everyone was amazed. No one can beat Shikamaru well except for my sister.

"Go Blue, I bet that Blue is going to kick Shikamaru's ass." Naruto said.

"I bet Shikamaru is going to win." Sasuke replied.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said, staring at Ashley. "Are you sure you want to play me?"

"Yup, come on…" Ashley replied. "It has been awhile now and well you always win when we were little but I practice a lot so I want to see if I can beat you."

"What a drag…" Shikamaru said. "Alright…" They started playing and frankly it was a very tough game. I couldn't believe that Ashley was in the same league as Shikamaru.

"She is good." Temari said, smiling. "Gaara, who do you think is going to win?"

"Ashley…" I said, still reading.

"Why? It is because you like her." Temari teased. I blushed and turned to her.

"No, it's because she is going to win." I replied.

"Wow Shikamaru, you are still good as ever." Ashley complimented.

"And you improved my little troublesome sister." Shikamaru said, smiling.

"Wow, they are both struggling." Sakura said. "I've never seen a Shogi match this intense."

"Believe it or not Sakura, Ashley was the only one brave enough to challenge Shikamaru in Shogi." Chouji said. "She always loses but that didn't stop her from playing."

"She has a lot of guts playing with Shikamaru." Ino added. "I couldn't beat him."

"Come on already make a move…" Shikamaru said, staring at his opponent. She smiled and moved her piece. "WHAT…"

"I win…" She said, giggling.

"Wow, she beat Shikamaru." Tenten said.

"I told you…" Naruto cheered. "You owe me lunch Sasuke."

"Damn you…" Sasuke snapped.

"I told you that she will win." I replied.

"You like her…" Temari teased.

"No I don't…" I snapped. Then Shikamaru kissed Ashley on the forehead. "Hmmm…" Now, I wanted to punch Shikamaru.

"You did great." Shikamaru said.

"You only do that when I lose." She replied.

"I know… It was to keep you from smiling." He said. She stood up and walked to Sasuke.

"So you owe someone lunch." She teased.

"Don't rub it in loser…" Sasuke replied.

"I didn't lose this time Sasuke, you did." Ashley said. "So therefore, you are the loser in the matter."

"DAMN YOU…." Sasuke snapped.

"Loser, shut up…" Ashley replied. Sasuke may say that he will hurt her but it will never happen. He never hurt her and was always there for her to comfort her. She told me that he use to kiss her forehead every time she goes to sleep. I hate to admit, I felt jealous. Jealous that all of her four brothers have the guts to kiss her and I couldn't. Does that kiss mean anything to me or her? 

"So who is it?" Naruto teased, poking her head.

"It's Gaara…" Ashley replied, blushing. "Your turn…"

"WHAT…." Naruto screamed. "YOU LIKE…" Ashley covered his mouth.

"Shut it… You are about to tell the whole world." Ashley said. She let go of him. "So…"

"Sorry, well I like Hinata…" Naruto said. "I was happy that I got her for a partner and the when we started, it was fun. But a few days later, she is avoiding me." He looked sad. "I don't know why."

"I think I do…" Ashley said, smiling. "She thinks that you and I are dating." She grabbed his hand. "You should tell her."

"And you should tell him. To be honest, I think he likes you too. He is always looking after you when Sasuke and I are not around." Naruto said, patting her head. "You know something Ashley, I am happy that my wish came true." He let go of her hand and walked away. "Thanks Blue."

"You're welcome…" Ashley replied, smiling. All done… All my brothers are set…hehehe. Now what? She turned her gaze at Gaara. He was talking to Shikamaru. "I wonder if he likes me." Then she felt force, pulling her hair. She turned and found a group of boys. "Hmmm…"

"Hisatake, do you remember us?" The boy said.

"Nope, I don't have a clue." Ashley said.

"HISATAKE… I KNOW YOU KNOW ME." He screamed. "Maybe those freaky eyes of yours can't see properly."

"I can see properly, I see a bunch of *******s." Ashley replied, tossing his hands away from her hair. "So are you here to say hi or to start an argument."

"You are still as sharp as ever Hisatake." The boy said.

"Well, if you are planning to fight me just make sure that my father is not here to stop anything." Ashley said.

"I don't need your good for nothing father to win against you." The boy snapped. "Well, he can't be here right now considering he is dead." Ashley punched him on the face. He collapsed to the ground. "What the…"

"Don't you ever say anything bad about my father…." She said, staring at them. "Or I will kill you."

"You are going to pay for that." The boy said. All of his gang attacked her but all she did was dodging their attacks.

"Ashley is in a fight…" Shikamaru said. Gaara immediately raced towards her. "Gaara…" Ashley kicked two guys on the face and punched one on the stomach. Then all of the sudden, a boy grabbed her hair.

"You are just like your damn father, a dead man." The boy said. He kicked her knees and she cried in pain. Unexpectedly, Gaara gripped his neck and lifted him up. "What the…"

"You will be a dead man if you touch her." Gaara said lowly, staring at him evilly. "You want to try me."

"Gaara…" Ashley said, blushing. He was smiling but not that happy smile she uses to see, an evil smile. _He reminds me of…_

"I am going to tear you apart and watch your blood spill beautifully in front of me." Gaara said, squeezing him tighter. "How about that?" The boy was paralyzed by fear. He didn't know what to do. "I want to see some blood."

"GAARA…" Temari said, racing towards him. Oh no, why now? He was doing so well controlling it.

"Gaara, please calm down." Ashley said, hugging him from behind. "Let him go please…"

"Ashley…" He said, turning towards her. She was smiling.

"I am here… Let him go Gaara…" Ashley replied. "I am here…" He dropped him.

"YOU ARE SUCH A FREAK…" The boy said.

"Touch her and you're dead." Gaara replied. The boy raced away with the others. He turned to Ashley and still found her smiling. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." Ashley said.

_She stopped Gaara… Is it possible? _Temari thought, staring at her. _She is not even scared of him._

"Thank you Gaara…" Ashley said, moving sluggish. _My legs hurt… I can't stand up so long._ She was about to collapse to the ground until Gaara grabbed her. "Gaara…"

"You have bruises on your knees." Gaara said, lifting her up bridal style. "Let me help you."

"Thank you…" She said, blushing. "You didn't need to."

"BLUE…" Naruto screamed, racing towards them. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Ashley said, smiling. "I just got injured.

"I will get Sakura, she always carries a first kit around." Naruto said, racing away. Gaara carried her under the oak tree and laid her down gently.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Temari asked, running with Shikamaru.

"I am fine." She said.

"You have bruises." Shikamaru said. "I am going to kill those bastards."

"Ashley, does it hurt?" Temari asked.

"It stings a little but I will be fine." Ashley replied.

"SHIKAMARU…" Chouji said, racing towards them. "You better go help Sasuke and Naruto. They are in a fight with some boys." He then turned to Ashley. "Blue, what happened to you?"

"It's nothing…" Ashley replied, smiling.

"I guess Sasuke found those bastards first." Shikamaru said. "Come on Chouji, we have to make sure that Sasuke doesn't go too far. How troublesome…"

"I am coming with you." Temari said. "You are too lazy so I am going to be your backup."

"Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru said. They raced away, leaving them alone.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Gaara asked. Why is she still smiling at me? I revealed my secret to her…

"Yes, I am fine Gaara. It's just a bruise." Ashley said.

"It's not what I meant." Gaara said, looking at his hands. "Earlier…"

"Your bloodlust…" Ashley interrupted. He was shocked. "Don't worry… I am use to it."

"But how?" Gaara said.

"My father was the same like you. You practically remind me of my dad." She said, smiling. "He has a bad bloodlust, loves to fight. My mom was the only person that can calm him down even when he was about to go mad. He told me that Aleria and Alexia was afraid of him at first but they learn to accept his demeanor."

"So you saw him get mad?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, a lot…" She said, giggling. "He told me when I was nine months old, the first time he ever shows his bloodlust to me. He told me that I was laughing and as a result I calm him down and made him laugh as well. Since that day, he takes me everywhere so I can calm him down." She then turned to him. "So since it is my turn to ask questions, tell me the real reason why you moved here?"

"Well…" Gaara said, looking away.

"You can tell me… I won't judge you." She said, grabbing his hand. "I promise…"

"I had problems controlling my bloodlust, the people in my former home look at me like I am a figure of terror." Gaara explained. "Temari and my older brother Kankurou will always stand up for me, telling the people that I was good." He gripped her hand tightly. "I don't know why I have it. It is like a sensation that I can't get enough of so I fight. Temari calms me down and there was one time that I hurt her bad. So I am trying to be a good brother to repay her for her assistance. She was always there for me and all I do is hurt her."

"Gaara, she is proud to have a little brother like you." Ashley said, smiling. "I would…"

"Ashley…" Gaara said. Then Sakura raced towards them.

"Ashley, you are hurt." Sakura said. "I am sorry for being late. I was in a meeting." She pulled out her first aid kit.

"Don't worry… You didn't need to rush." Ashley said, watching her pulled out an ointment.

"Your knees are pretty bad…" Sakura said, looking concern. She put the ointment on. "Does it hurt?"

"A little… Don't worry…" Ashley said, smiling. After Sakura tend to her wounds. "Thank you Sakura."

"You're welcome." Sakura said, smiling.

"I can help you get to the Principle Office. You need to go home." Gaara said.

"There is no need…" Ashley said, standing up. She started walking but she was about to fall. Gaara caught her again. "I guess you are right."

"I will take you home okay…" Gaara said, helping her walk.

"Thank you Gaara… Sakura, thank you for tending my wounds…" Ashley said. Gaara carried her away.

"You're welcome…" Sakura said. I_ have never seen Gaara this concern before. I guess I have to find Sasuke._ She raced away and soon after found a crowd of students. "That must be them." She shoved the students away and found Sasuke, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Temari.

"You guys have some nerve to pick on a girl." Temari said.

"Do you guys know girls are troublesome?" Shikamaru said. Temari hit him on the head. "What? I am telling him the truth."

"You're lucky that we didn't break your legs." Naruto said, gritting his teeth.

"Or worst your arms…" Chouji added. They were all mad but the one that was mad the most was Sasuke.

"If you touch my little sister again, your face will be all mess up." Sasuke said, staring at the boy on the ground. He was beaten and bruised all over the place. "Got it loser…"

"Yes, I got it…" The boy said weakly.

"Sasuke, there you are." Sakura said, racing towards him. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I am fine." Sasuke said. "Where is Ashley?"

"I've already tend her wounds. Gaara is taking her to the Principle Office. Ashley couldn't walk." Sakura explained. "Her bruises are very bad."

"I am going to the office as well." Sasuke said. "Let's go… I know all of you want to see how is Ashley is doing." They nodded and followed him to the office. _Ashley, two fights in one day… You are getting pretty popular dork._ They walked in the room and found Tsunade talking to Gaara and Ashley. "Loser, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine…" She replied.

"It's amazing… I was about to call you four in." Tsunade said. "You four are all in trouble."

"What? Why?" Naruto snapped. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"Beating up students wasn't bad…" Tsunade snapped.

"What do you expect us to do? Let him go free after what he done to Ashley." Chouji said. "That's so unfair."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"He will have his punishment but all four of you will get detention." Tsunade said. "I am sorry but that is how things work here."

"You guys didn't need to do that." Ashley said.

"What do you expect me to do?" Sasuke said, grabbing her by the shoulders. "You are important to be loser and you getting hurt makes me look like a damn failure."

"Sasuke, calm down…." Ashley said, smiling. "It's not like I am dying…"

"Whatever…" He said, glaring at her. _Not dying… Ashley, you are dying… _

"We already contact Alexia, she can't pick her up and Itachi also." Tsunade said. "I can't let you go Sasuke because you are going to be in detention."

"So you expect her to walk home?" Sasuke snapped.

"She couldn't walk to your office." Sakura pointed out.

"I can take her home Tsunade." Gaara said. "After all, I was the one who brought her here."

"What? Are you insane?" Sasuke snapped.

"Tsunade, please let Gaara take me home." Ashley said, smiling. "I know it's an awkward suggestion but it is the only way. Temari and Sakura have a volleyball practice when the school bell rings and all four of my brothers are in detention. Gaara is the only one available."

"You have a point." Tsunade said. "Alright, you and Gaara are both dismissed."

"Thank you Tsunade."

"You better not do anything crazy to my sister." Sasuke said. He then tuned to Ashley. "And you… I can't believe you are going through this."

"I am going through this because a certain idiot got himself in detention." Ashley replied. "And the same idiot walks me home after school."

"So you are blaming it on me." Sasuke snapped.

"No, I am saying that you should chill." Ashley said. "I am the one who should be complaining, I was the one who got injured."

"Come on you two… Please get along." Sakura said.

"Sakura, it's hopeless…" Shikamaru said. "We tried and it failed."

"Sasuke, I will be fine okay." Ashley said, grabbing his hand. "I will be with Gaara and we both trust him. A matter a fact, he saved my life today so I owe him a lot so please accept this." She was giving him the puppy eyes. "I will be good."

"Why you little…" Sasuke snapped, gritting his teeth. _She is using her stupid puppy eyes to get her way. She is not going to win… Damn it… She is going to win. She is winning… She won._ "Fine but please be careful."

"Alright…" Ashley said, smiling. She stood up from her seat while Gaara kept her balance. "Thank you…"

"I will be home with some sweets." Sasuke said.

"But you hate sweets." Naruto said.

"I know…" Sasuke said, letting out a sigh. Gaara carried her up bridal style once again. "SHE IS NOT THAT USELESS. SHE CAN WALK."

"Love you big brother…" Ashley said happily, being carried away.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji… I am so happy that you all are protecting Ashley." Tsunade said. "Next time she gets injured, let me know. I will deal with the problem."

"Yes Principle Tsunade." They all said. _It's like giving someone a death sentence._


	9. Chapter 9: The Twins' Birthday Party

**Chapter Nine: The Twins' Birthday Party**

"Ashley, I have a bicycle." Gaara said. "Two people can ride on it."

"I don't know how to ride a bike." Ashley said, looking at the bike. "Is it hard?"

"Nobody taught you?" Gaara asked, putting her down.

"Yup, I don't know how to use that thing."

"I will teach you but now let's just get you home." Gaara said, hoping on the bike. "Sit on the seat behind me. Can you walk here?"

"I will try." She said. She walked towards him slowly and hopped on the bike. "So what now?"

"Hold on to me." Gaara said. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hold on tight." He started pedaling through the streets. She leaned her head towards him shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" She replied. "I am just sleepy."

"Hmmm…." Gaara said. "We are almost there." He swiftly raced to her house and when they were finally there, he parked the bike on the side of the doorway. "Ashley, we are here."

"I know…" She said, letting go. Gaara got off the bike and grabbed her just in time. She was about to fall again. "Sorry…" She pulled out a key. "I feel so weak." _Well, you did cough out a lot of blood this morning after fighting Karin and you can't walk because of the bruises._

"Let me open it." Gaara said, grabbing the key. He opened the door and closed it behind him. "Where is your room?"

"I sleep in Sasuke's room since Aleria is here. The room is upstairs." Ashley said, pointing up the stairs. Gaara carried her up. "I am sorry."

"It's alright…" Gaara said, holding her tight. When they made it up, he followed Ashley's finger. And when they were finally in front of a door, Ashley punched in a password and it opened. She opened the door and he placed her on the bed.

"Thank you Gaara…" Ashley said, letting out a yawn. She patted a space on the bed. "Do you want to sit?"

"Sure…" Gaara said, sitting next to her. "Ashley, you are not scared of me?"

"Why will I be?" Ashley replied. "I told you already that I am used to it."

"What happened if I hurt you?" Gaara asked.

"My father hurt me once and I was scared but the one who was scared the most was my father himself." Ashley explained. "He hated himself and he wanted to die. I didn't care if he hurts me, he was still my father. I know that he had some good in him…." She was leaning her head on his shoulder and her eyes couldn't stay open. "I forgave him…."

"But how can you forgive someone that hurt you that easily?" Gaara asked.

"Everyone deserves a second chance in life." Ashley said.

"Ashley, there is something that I want to tell you." Gaara said. "Something Important…"

"Okay…" She said, closing her eyes.

"I…I love you…" He said, waiting for a response. "Ashley…" He turned and found Ashley sleeping. "Ashley…"He gently placed her down the bed. _I finally say those three words to her and look, she slept through it. Why is it so hard?_ He bends down and kissed her forehead. _Sweet Dreams Ashley… _He then let out a yawn. _Carrying her here made me tired._ He lay beside her, shutting his eyes. _I'll rest a bit…_ He didn't plan to sleep yet he did. He was sleeping beside his best friend.

A few hours as past, Sasuke walked home alone. He was carrying a plastic bag.

"Stupid detention…" Sasuke mumbled. "Things you do for that girl…" He walked towards the house and found a bike. _Gaara must still be here…_ He walked into the house and upstairs. He opened his door and found them sleeping. "WHAT…" Ashley's head on his shoulder and Gaara was hugging her.

"Daddy…" Ashley mumbled in her sleep.

_At least it's not a nightmare…_ Sasuke thought, staring at them. She was gripping Gaara tightly. _That looks so familiar.  
_  
_"Dad, do I have to play with Ashley? She is so boring." I complained, walking beside my dad._

"Yes, her father and I are busy so spend time with her while we are gone." My dad said. He opened the door to an office. "Aaron…" We found them sleeping on the sofa. Ashley was lying on his chest while she was being snuggled by her father's embraced. "They took a good time for a nap."

"Daddy…" Ashley said in her sleep.

"Aaron…" My dad said. He woke up and stood up, still holding the sleeping Ashley in his arms. "Nice of you to wake up… We have work to do."

"Sorry, I guess I dozed off." Aaron said, letting out a yawn. He then turned to his daughter. "Ashley…"

"Hmmm… Daddy…" She said, running her eyes.

"Are you still sleepy?" He asked.

"Yes…" She said, yawning.

"I am going to leave with Fugaku…" Aaron said.

"Okay…" She said. Aaron lay her down on the coach and covered her with his cop jacket.

"Sasuke, I am counting on you to watch over her." Aaron said. I was shocked. He never had spoken to me before. He was silent like my dad. Ashley was the only person that he ever talks to even smile.

"Yes sir…" I replied.

"Well, let's go." Aaron said, walking away with my dad. At first, I thought Ashley was just a spoiled girl. But I was wrong about that. She was not a spoiled girl, she was something else.

"LEAVE HER ALONE." I screamed. Ashley was being gunpoint and held hostage. I was tied to a chair in a warehouse. She was stupid enough to save me on her own. Now she is in the jerk embrace with a gun pointed to her head. "DAMN YOU ASHLEY… WHY DID YOU COME WITHOUT MY DAD?"

"No way… Aaron Hisatake is going to pay for what he did to my brother." The man screamed. "He is going to pay and his little girl." He turned to Ashley. "So are you scared?"

"Do I look like I am scared?" She snapped.

"A brave one…" He replied. "You are just like your father."

"Well, my daddy is going to kick your butt." She replied.

"IDIOT, DON'T MAKE HIM MAD." I screamed.

"Let my daughter go." A voice said. I turned and found Mr. Hisatake with my dad. My dad walked towards me and untied me.

"So you are finally here, I was beginning to worried that you wouldn't show up." The man said.

"Well, I am here so let her go. It's me you want." He replied.

"No, I am going to make you suffer starting with her." The man said.

"Daddy…" Ashley said, smiling. She wasn't crying or scared. She was smiling. "Can we get some ice cream after?"

"Yeah, I am hungry for some too." He replied.

"I AM STILL HERE…" The man screamed. Ashley banged her head to his face, causing him to let her go. "Why you little…" He was about to shoot her until Mr. Hisatake grabbed his arm and kicked him in the gut.

"You made a wrong move of attacking my daughter." Aaron said.

"Have mercy…" The man begged.

"I don't do that." Aaron said.

"Where is your pride?" The man said, crawling away from him.

"My pride…" Aaron replied, gripping the collar of the man and lifting him up. "You pointed a gun to my pride." He was beating the man up to a bloody plop.

"AARON… THAT'S ENOUGH…" My father screamed.

"I WANT TO SEE BLOOD." Aaron screamed evilly. It was the first time I saw his bloodlust. Aaron kicked the man to the ground. "Done already but we were just having fun." He was walking towards him until Ashley blocked his path.

"ASHLEY, ARE YOU INSANE? GET OUT OF THERE." I screamed.

"Sasuke, do not interfere." My dad said.

"But dad…"

"Watch my son…"

"Daddy, that's enough okay." Ashley said, smiling.

"But I want more…"

"No buts…" Ashley scolded. "Beating him up will never solve anything… He deserves it but he doesn't deserve to be in a coffin. A cop like you should know the limits. You are going to be in jail if you beat him any further." He fell on his knees. "Daddy…" She walked into his embrace and wiped the blood of his face. "He is not worth your time okay…" He let out a smile for her. "Come on, you promised me ice cream."

"I guess you're right." He said, hugging her. I was shocked. The killing lust in his eyes faded away easily. How? How can she possibly tame him? "Are you okay Ash?"

"Yes daddy…" She replied, smiling. "I'm hungry."

"Alright…Let's get some ice cream." He said, lifting her up on his shoulders.

"YEAH…" She cheered.

I realized that Ashley was more than just his daughter; she was the purity in his bloodlust heart. 

"Sasuke…" Gaara said, looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I see you are enjoying your sleep." Sasuke said. He found himself hugging Ashley.

"She had a nightmare…" Gaara said. "I calmed her down and it worked.

"Her father used to do that." Sasuke said. "Ashley will always sleep with him every night so she won't have any nightmares. Now, she is struggling."

"Her father means the world to her." Gaara said.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said. "Anyway, I want to thank you for saving my sister."

"Why do you always protect her?" Gaara asked.

"I made a promise to her father that I will watch over her." Sasuke replied. "All three of his daughters are his precious treasure. However, when they left for school Ashley was the only one there for him. As a result, he is always keeping her with him at all times to watch over her and also to calm his bloodlust."

_"ASHLEY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Aaron screamed, storming through the Police Station. "I am going to punish that girl." She then jumped on his shoulders. "Hmmm…"_

"Did I scare you Daddy?" She said, giggling.

"Yes a lot…" He admitted. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing, I was talking to Mr. Minato. He is very nice." Ashley replied. "Also Mrs. Kushina was there. She gave me some ramen."

"I see… Tell me where you are going when you leave my sight okay." He said.

"Okay daddy…" She said. I was watching them in my dad's office. They were always close. "Daddy, Mrs. Kushina is going to teach me how to ride a motorcycle."

"No, it's too dangerous. You are only eight." Aaron said.

"Come on Daddy, it will be useful." Ashley begged. "When you are injured, I can drive you to the nearest hospital."

"I will never get hurt and you too." Aaron said.

"You are no fun daddy." Ashley pouted.

"Really, I guess ice cream is out of the question." Aaron said.

"NO… YOU ARE STILL BUYING ME ICE CREAM." She screamed.

"Yes ma'am." He said, laughing. 

"Sasuke, I just want to know that I will never hurt her. I will protect her with my life." Gaara said, turning to her. She was sleeping peacefully.

"I know… Everyone wants to protect her." Sasuke said. "She is a good kid."

"Daddy…" Ashley said again.

"Hmmm…" Gaara said.

"Don't worry about that…" Sasuke said, taking off his shirt. "She always says that in her sleep." He walked in the bathroom. "Gaara, did Ashley tell you anything sad recently?"

"No, well basically about her past and that was it." Gaara replied. "Why?"

"No reason… It was just a curious question after all you guys are partners for that project." Sasuke said. _So she still didn't tell anyone… Ashley, I wonder if you are going to say anything about your condition._ "Gaara, tell her how you feel?"

"What are you talking about?" Gaara said. _Shit, he figured it out._ "She is just a friend."

"You are an idiot you know that." Sasuke said, walking out. "You stare at her when she is with someone else and you get jealous when one of her brothers kisses her. You even turn red when she is really close to you."

"You don't know anything." Gaara snapped.

"Ah, why are you being so worked up? Is it because I am right?" Sasuke teased.

"SHUT UP…" Gaara screamed. Then suddenly, Alexia burst in the room. "Ms. Alexia…"

"ASHLEY, I BROUGHT YOUR BIKINI." She cheered. Then she paused when she found her sleeping on Gaara. "Ah… That is so cute." She pulled out a camera. "I need a picture."

"Alexia, come on…" Sasuke said. "She is not going to like that."

_I don't like cameras…_ Gaara thought.

"Who said it was for her?" Alexia said, giving him a wink. She took pictures and Gaara was blushing.

"Blackmail... You don't actually need that because she always does everything that you say." Sasuke said, scratching his head.

"What's going on?" Ashley said, waking up. She rubbed her eyes. She moved away from Gaara. "Did something happen? I heard screaming and flashing."

"Nothing…" They all said, smiling.

"Alexia, why are you here?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, I was just here to give you the bikini." Alexia said. "It is going to look cute on you."

"Sister… I didn't plan to swim. I was thinking about wearing some shorts and a…"

"No, you promise me that you will wear a bikini for my birthday." Alexia pouted. She then started to do fake tears. "You are breaking my heart."

"Alright Lexi, you win…" She said. _So this is how Sasuke feels like when he gives in… Man I need to find a way to not lose from Alexia. But then again, there is no time for that._ "I will put it on just like I promised." She then jumped off the bed.

"So you can walk now?" Sasuke said.

"I know right? Sakura's ointment works very well." Ashley said, flexing her legs. "Just in time too… Today is Aleria and Alexia's birthday." She then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, thank you for beating those guys up for me…"

"Don't mention it…" Sasuke said.

"I am sorry for not picking you up. I had a lot of patients." Alexia said. "Itachi was also busy in the Police Force. I am so sorry."

"It's okay… I told you that you don't need to worry about me. It's bad enough for everyone at school to stress out because of me." Ashley said. _Am I really that important to them? Now it is going to be hard to let them all go. _

"I am your older sister, I am suppose to be worry about you." Alexia said.

"What's this?" Itachi asked, leaning on the doorframe. "Do we have a family meeting?"

"No, we are just discussing about the fight at school." Alexia said.

"I see…" He said, turning to Gaara. "Thank you for saving my sister." Gaara stood up from the bed and bowed.

"You're welcome." Gaara said.

"There is no need to go all formal." Itachi said.

"I almost forgot." Ashley said, walking towards the bed. She kneeled down and pulled out a wrapped colored box. "I have something for you sister."

"Really… For me…" Alexia said, grabbing it.

"Father told me a long time ago that I should show my talent. I really didn't like it but I hope you do." Ashley said, looking away. _I hope she does…_She opened the box and it was an elegant white gown. "An early wedding present…" Alexia pulled it out and was stunned by the beauty. There was glimmering jewels attached to it.

"You…made this…" Alexia stuttered. All the boys were shocked. "For me…"

"SINCE WHEN YOU KNEW HOW TO SEW LOSER?" Sasuke screamed.

"I taught myself how to sew because of dad. He will always have rips on his clothing. Soon after, I taught myself how to make clothes for myself so father wouldn't spend a lot of money on me." Ashley explained. "I didn't want to show it to others because I was still learning."

"ASHLEY, IT'S BEAUTFUL… IT'S BETTER THAN THE DRESS I WAS ABOUT TO BUY." Alexia cheered.

"I am impressed Ashley, you did a great job on this one." Itachi said, smiling.

"It was nothing." Ashley said.

"Ashley, how can you say that? The material must cost you a fortune and the amount of time you put into it." Alexia said, leaking tears but still smiling. "Father wasn't joking about you sewing. I thought it was one of his silent jokes." She then hugged her. "I am so happy."

"I am glad you are…" Ashley said, hugging her back. Alexia was shocked. She never did hug back and here she is getting hugged by her little sister. She cried even more. _I am going to miss this… This feeling…_ "Happy Birthday sister…" She pulled back and wiped her tears. "Come on… We have a party to get ready for."

"Alright…" Alexia said, smiling. She walked towards Itachi with her dress. "I will see you all later."

"Sasuke, I need your help getting the stuff in the car." Itachi said.

"Fine…"Sasuke said, walking towards him. They left them alone.

"I should help them." Gaara said, walking towards the door.

"Thank you Gaara…" Ashley replied.

"You're welcome…" Gaara said, letting out a small grin. _Gaara, you have to tell you how you feel. Is Sasuke right? Should I tell her?_ "Ashley…"

"Yes…" She replied. There as a long paused. "Gaara… Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing… I am just glad you are okay." Gaara said, walking out the room. _Damn it… I chickened out. _

"Hmmm…." Ashley said. "That was strange."

A few hours later...

"ASHLEY, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE." Sasuke screamed, waiting for her downstairs. _Why do I always be her escort? Everyone is at the party except us._ "You are just putting a damn bikini on." She walked down with a very revealing bikini. The top didn't cover her whole breast area. "WHAT THE?"

"This is the bikini that Alexia bought me." Ashley said, letting out a sigh. She put on a pair of dickies. "She sure knows how to pick them."

"You are going out like that." Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah, it's a promise. Besides, all the girls are going to wear bikini especially Sakura. I don't see why you are complaining." Ashley said, walking towards him. He was blushing. "Let's go…" When they walked outside, they found Gaara's bike. "Hmm… Why is it still here?"

"Itachi offered Gaara a ride home and he was still tired of carrying you so he left it here." Sasuke said. "Good thing too… We can use it to get to the beach party." He put the bike up.

"I don't know how to use that thing." Ashley said.

"Useless… I will pedal…" Sasuke said, letting out a sigh. They left and made their way to the party. "Ashley, promise me something."

"Hmmm…" She said. "What is it?"

"Tell your sisters about your condition tomorrow." Sasuke said. "Please… I am begging you."

"I will… Promise…" Ashley said, hugging him from behind. "I don't want to leave. You know, the more you worry about me your dark blue hair is going to go white." She let out a giggle.

"Very Funny…" Sasuke said. "Don't make me color your hair white."

"You wouldn't do anything to me." Ashley replied.

"Why not?" Sasuke snapped.

"Because I am your little sister and you love me…" She replied. Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

"You forgot to add annoying…" Sasuke pouted. _This girl… I guess I am happy that I met her. My sister in law, no my little annoying sister…_

"SASUKE…" A voice screamed. I turned and it was Ashley. She was racing towards me. "SASUKE…"

"Not her too… I have enough fan girls." I said. I waited for her to reach me. "What is it Ashley?"

"Is that anyway to speak to me idiot?" Ashley said.

"IDIOT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT?" I screamed.

"See, you don't know the answer to that question." Ashley replied, smiling. I gritted my teeth and gripped my fist. "Anyway, I am here to give you this." She gave me four dollars. "Your father told me to give it to you."

"Thanks…"

"Well, see you later…" Ashley said, walking away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't want to be attacked by your damn fan girls." Ashley replied. "And Sasuke I will never be one of them. You are such a loser."

"What did you say?" I snapped.

"You are stupid and deaf…" Ashley replied. "What a bad combination."

"Why you little…" I stopped when my stomach loudly growled. She giggled when she heard that.

"You're hungry…" Ashley said, pulling out something out of her bag. "I have some cookies here. Do you want them?"

"No…"

"Suit yourself…" She said, walking away. My stomach growled even more. I raced towards her and grabbed the cookies. She giggled. "You are such an idiot."

"Loser…" I mumbled, eating all of her cookies. 

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Hmmm…. Nothing… I was just thinking." Sasuke said.

"Oh…Okay…" She replied. When they made it there, everyone was having fun. "Wow, some party…"

"Ashley, you've never went to a party before so how can you know how a party is like." Sasuke said, parking the bike. "Come on…" He pulled her towards the gang. They all smiled for them as they walked towards their way. "Sorry we were late."

"What's wrong Ashley?" Sakura asked. "I hope your knees are not giving you any pain."

"No, it's not that. I… This is my first party…" Ashley said, looking nervous. "What do you do in parties?"

"Simple…" Ino said. "You just have fun…"

"Really…" Ashley said.

"Well, I am going to go over to the guys… See you girls later." Sasuke said, walking away.

"Ashley…" Alexia said, racing towards her. She was wearing a green bikini. "You made it. You look cute." She then hugged her.

"Thanks…" Ashley said. Alexia then unzipped her pants. "Alexia, what are you going?"

"You are going to wear the full bikini." Alexia said, pulling her pants down. "There you go…"

"If you wanted me to take it off, you should have told me." Ashley said, grabbing her pants. The girls giggled.

"I will see you later." Alexia said, walking away.

"Yeah…" Ashley said. _She came all the way here to pull down my pants… Sometimes I wonder if I am related to maniacs. _

"Is she always like that?" Temari asked.

"You have no idea." Ashley said. Then the boys walked towards them. "Hey guys…"

"Blue, you look hot. You are going to lure all the boys here." Naruto teased, poking her shoulder. "You might lure a certain red head." She blushed in front of him.

_She is so hot…_ Kiba thought, staring at her. He was practically drooling. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. "Ashley, you are a vision of beauty."

"Thanks..." Ashley said, blushing even more. Then Ino hit him hard on the head.

"LEAVE HER ALONE..." Ino screamed.

"You wear that bikini very well Ashley." Lily said, smiling.

"Thanks…" Ashley said. _I am so happy… That I have all these friends in my life… Why does my life have to end so soon?  
_  
"Tenten, let's go surfing." Neji said.

"That's sound like fun." Tenten said, following him.

"Hinata, do you want to go swimming?" Naruto asked cheerfully. "See you later Blue and try to have some fun."

"Okay…" Ashley said, smiling

"Naruto…" Hinata replied. Naruto then pulled her away. "Naruto, I can walk you know."

"Come on Lily…" Choji said, smiling.

"I am coming cutie pie." Lily said, walking away from them.

"Shikamaru, can we get something to drink?" Temari asked.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said. "Is there something else your Highness?"

"I want you…" She teased. He pulled her close and she giggled. "What?"

"I can arrange that troublesome woman." Shikamaru said.

"You are such a lazy ass." Temari said.

"Sasuke, let's go surfing too." Sakura said, grabbing her hand.

"But I…" Sasuke said. He got interrupted when Ashley kicked his butt. "ASH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Go have fun… I will be fine." Ashley said, giggling. "You are not my bodyguard."

"Can you just tell me instead of beating me?" Sasuke snapped.

"Sakura, take good care of him…" Ashley said.

"I will…" Sakura said, pulling him away. "Come on Sasuke…" Everyone left and Ashley was the only one left behind. She walked towards the shore.

"Are you going to go in?" A voice said. She turned and found Kiba. "The water is great."

"No, I just like staring at it." Ashley said, smiling. "It has been awhile I seen the ocean."

"Really, I can take you here if you want." Kiba offered, grabbing her hand.

"Kiba, you are too kind." Ashley said.

"Oh, thanks..." Kiba said, turning red.

"You're welcome..."

"Do you want to go swimming?" Kiba asked, blushing. "With me…"

"No…. I am good here…" Ashley said. "You go on ahead."

[COLOR="rgb(139, 0, 0)"]"Okay…" Kiba said, looking disappointed. Then Gaara walked towards them. _What is he doing here? I just some alone time with her and here is he, The Great Gaara. _[/COLOR]

"Ashley." Gaara said. She turned and found Gaara. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…" Ashley replied, smiling. "Thank you again."

"It was nothing…" Gaara said. "So are you going to go in?"

"No…" She replied.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"I am not telling you." She said, crossing her arms.

_Totally rejection... Sorry Gaara, she is not interested... _Kiba thought, holding his laugh. "She doesn't want to go in Gaara. Leave her alone."

"Hmmm…" He said, staring at her. He then stared at the ocean. _She got stubborn very quick. I wonder…_ "Do you know how to swim Ashley?"

"Ahhh…"

"I will take that as a no." Gaara said, grabbing her hand. "Come on… I am going to teach you."

"No, I might drown…" Ashley said, trying to pull herself away from him. _He is too strong… Damn it._ "It's too deep."

"GAARA, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kiba screamed. Kiba was left alone... Poor boy...

"Don't worry… I will be with you." Gaara said, dragging her to the ocean. This is going to be harder than I thought. He carried her bridal style and walked into the water. "You are such a scary cat."

"I don't like this… Let me go…" Ashley said, gripping on to Gaara. He blushed when he felt her hands wrapped around his neck. "And stop teasing me or I will beat you up."

"You can beat boys up but you can't beat water…" Gaara said sarcastically. "Wow, I am so scared." He then let go off her but she was gripping on him so tight. "This is the part that you fall in the ocean."

"I am not getting in the water." Ashley said.

"That water is not going to eat you." Gaara teased, placing his hands on her again. "Are you scared of a little water?"

"Why you?" Ashley said, gritting her teeth. She hit Gaara on the head, causing him to drop her. She fell into the water. _Damn it… She was sinking deeply in the ocean. I'm drowning… _

_"Ashley, you have to stroke through the water… Like you are fighting with it…" My dad said, explaining how to swim. We were in the water at the beach._

"Fighting with water?" I said. "Okay…" 

She punched her way through the water and raced to the surface. She found Gaara staring at her with a mad look on his face. "What? I told you that I will hit you."

"You are going to get it." He said, smiling. He swam towards her. She swam away from him. _Well, look at her… She is actually swimming. I didn't even help her… What happened?_ He caught her moved the strands of hair off her face. "I caught you."

"I almost drown." She snapped. "Are you trying to kill me Gaara?"

"You know, I like getting you mad." Gaara teased. "You learn things quick."

"Very Funny…" Ashley said, splashing him with water. "Next time I said no I mean it." Gaara splashed back and they were playing in the water.

"I can't believe it." Sasuke said, staring at them. He was in the water with Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Ashley is in the water…" Sasuke said.

"So…"

"Ashley doesn't know how to swim and I tried to teach her but she didn't want to." Sasuke explained. "And look, Gaara got her in the water."

"Well, I guess he used another method." Sakura said, giggling. "You might learn something from Gaara."

"Are you mocking me Sakura?" Sasuke asked, pulling her closer.

"Did I stutter?" She asked.

"No, I heard you loud and clear." Sasuke said, smiling.

"You are doing great in the water." Gaara said.

"My father taught me some things before he died." Ashley explained. "I didn't want to go in the water because well I forgot his teachings. But you have to carry me in the damn water."

"What's wrong with that?" Gaara said. She looked very weak. "Ashley, are you okay?"

"Gaara, grab me before I sink." She said lowly, reaching for him. Gaara swam towards her and grabbed her. "I am sorry but my knees hurt."

"You just said that you were okay." Gaara said.

"I was when I wasn't in the water." Ashley replied. "You can be such a pain."

"You sound like Shikamaru now." Gaara said; swimming and carrying her on his back. _She looks so weak… It's like someone sucked her blood or something._ He was at the sand and sat down with her in his embraced. "Ashley, are you okay?"

"I am fine…" She said, smiling. "Thank you again. Is it a habit that you always save me?"

"It is a very good one." He replied. _This is the moment… This is the perfect time to tell her._ "Ashley, there is something that I need to tell you."

"Okay…" Ashley said. "I am listening."

"Well… I… You see…" Gaara said, blushing. "I am….I…"

"Hmmm?" She said, turning to him. That made it worse. He couldn't tell her with her eyes were staring straight at him. "What is it Gaara?"

"Ahh…" Gaara said. _Damn it… Now it's harder now. What to say now?_ "Ashley, I…"

"Ashley…" Sasori interrupted, standing beside her.

"Sasori, what is it?" Ashley said, forcing her body up. My body feels so heavy.

"I was wondering if you can sing." Sasori said.

"Me… But you are a singer too." She replied. "Your voice can't be compared to mine. Why don't you sing?"

"Is that what you think?" Sasori said, smiling. "My dear Ashley, I just want to have a little singing competition with you."

"A singing competition with you… Really…" Ashley said. "Okay but…"

"It's okay…" Gaara said. "I may be your partner but that doesn't mean that you are bound to me. Go and sing with him. I know you will win."

"Okay…" She said, following Sasori. She swiftly put on her dickies.


	10. Chapter 10: Miroku Returns

**Chapter Ten: Miroku Returns**

"Listen everyone… Ashley and I will do a singing duel." Sasori announced. "Since this is Aleria and Alexia's birthday, they will choose the theme."

"How about something sexy?" Alexia cheered.

"Something that deals with love and hate…" Aleria said. "That is very easy don't you think."

"That is fine by me…" Sasori said. "I will go first Ashley."

"Okay…" Ashley said, blushing. _I am so nervous… Why am I so nervous?_

"Oh Yeah…" The piano and the electric guitar started playing. "Oh Yeah… So scare of breaking in that you won't let it bend. And I wrote you hundred letters I will never send. Sometimes these cuts hurt so much deeper than they seem. You have the cover up and rather let them leave." Sasori sang. "So let me be and I'll set you free. Oh yeah, I am in misery. There isn't anybody who can confront me. Oh yeah, why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me. Oh yeah, girl you really knock me back, you really knock me back. Now I am going to get you back, I am going to get you back." The crowd cheered for them. "Your softy skin and how it mixed with mine. The way it feels to be, completely intertwine. It not like I didn't care is that I didn't know. Not what I didn't feel, it is what I didn't show. So let me be and I'll set you free. I am in misery. There isn't anybody who can confront me. Oh yeah, why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me. Oh yeah, girl you really knock me back, you really knock me back. Now I am going to get you back, I am going to get you back." He walked towards the crowd.

"Wow… He is so good." Ino said, smiling. "He is so cute."

"Is there a guy that you don't think he's cute Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"SHUT UP SHIKAMARU…" Ino screamed.

"Ashley looks nervous up there." Kiba said.

"I guess having competition makes her feel weird and she is not singing in the Toad Stool." Neji explained. "And also, everyone she knows is here…"

"You said your fate is shaking. You may be mistaking to keep me wide awake, waiting for the sun. I'm desperate and confused. So far away from you… I get her there and I don't get where I have to go." He sang, looking through the crowd. "Why do you do what you're doing to me? Why won't you answer me? Why do you do what you're doing to me? Why won't you answer me? I am in misery. There isn't anybody who can confront me. Oh yeah, why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me. Oh yeah, girl you really knock me back, you really knock me back. Now I am going to get you back, I am going to get you back." They all screamed.

"It's your turn Ashley." Sasori said, smiling.

"Yeah…" She replied, looking uneasy. _Come on Ashley… You can do this… _She walked to the microphone. "You guys want sexy right?" Everyone cheered. "Every love encounter starts with one touch." Then the drums started to play. Ashley walked towards the stage with a wooden chair while the band added the guitar. Ash put the chair in front of her and she sat on it. And then the base joined in. "We've been here too long, trying to get along. Pretending that you all so shy…" The boys gave her desirable looks. "I like a natural man, doing all I can. My temperature is running high." She sat on the side of the chair and bend down. "Cry at night… Knowing inside that we have so much to share… I hope its fine, if you got the time. But I don't have any time to spare. Yeah… do you want to touch?"

"GO ASHLEY…" Alexia cheered.

"I LOVE YOU ASHLEY." Deidara screamed.

"And yet she doesn't love you…" Itachi added.

"SHUT UP…" Deidara screamed.

"Yeah…" The boys screamed, jumping up and down.

"Do you want to touch?" She sang, swaying her body. When she got back up, she stood up the chair, going crazy with her blue hair.

"Yeah…" The boys screamed.

"Do you want to touch me there? Where?" She sang, running her hand through her skin. She lean the chair forward and it fell while landing on her feet. She started walking on the walkway. "Do you want to touch?"

"Yeah…" Boys screamed, cheering for her. They were whistling and throwing roses.

"Do you want to touch me there? Where?" She sang; picking one rose and giving a blow kiss to the boys. They fainted when they received it. "YEAH…"

"Yeah oh Yeah… Oh Yeah…" The boys chanted.

"Damn I want to touch her…" Kiba said. He kept his gaze on her. Then he had a nosebleed. "I love her..."

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked.

"YEAH..."

"I know what you are thinking" Sasuke snapped. "You are not laying a hand on her."

"Calm down Sasuke…" Kiba said. "It was just a joke."

"Every girl and boy needs a little joy; all you do is sit and stare." She sang. One boy walked up on stare and she smoothed his cheek. "Begging on your knees… Baby won't you please, run your fingers through my hair." She circled around him. She then pushed him back. "My…My…My… Whisky and Wine… Only makes you feel so fine… Right or Wrong… I'm going to turn you on. Can you see we are wasting time? Yeah… So do you want to touch?"

"Yeah…" The boys screamed.

"Do you want to touch?" She sang.

"Yeah…" The boys screamed.

"Do you want to touch me there? Where?" She sang. "Do you want to touch?"

"Yeah…" Boys screamed, cheering for her.

"Do you want to touch me there? Where?" Ashley sang. "Where? Yeah…"

"Yeah oh Yeah… Oh Yeah…" The boys chanted.

"Do yah… Do yah…" Ashley sang.

"Yeah oh Yeah… Oh Yeah…" The boys chanted. She walked into the crowd and all the boys were clinching towards her.

"Do yah… Do yah…" Ash sang. Everyone cheered. They lifted her up. "Thank you…"

"I guess I lose." Sasori said, smiling. _She will be someone special in the future._

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Sasori." Ashley said, walking towards me. "Aleria will be here in a minute. She is talking to father."

"It's alright…" I said. I was visiting along with Aleria. We were in a tour and we thought to visit her family. This was my first time I ever met Ashley. Ashley poured me some tea and placed the cup in front of me. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome." She said, smiling. "Are you hungry?" She pulled put a plate of cookies. "I baked these for daddy but you can eat some."

"Thank you… You really baked these…" I asked.

"Yes… Mrs. Akimichi taught me how to bake. She is the owner of the best bakery in this city." She answered, smiling. I took a bite and it was amazing. "So how is it?"

"It's delicious." I replied, smiling back. "You are good."

"Thank you…" She replied. Then her father entered the room. "Daddy, I finished…"

"Really…" He said, staring at her. "Did you give some to our guest?"

"Of course, I know how to be a hostess." She pouted. Now I know what everyone meant that she looks like her father, she had the same baby blue hair and green emerald eyes. "He likes my cookies Daddy…"

"I see… It is good to meet you Sasori. Aleria told me everything and I am grateful that you saved her." He said.

"Don't mention it…" I replied. Then all of the sudden, a man burst in the room and pointed a gun towards Ashley. "ASHLEY…" He was injured. He was in bandages.

"You again… I thought my daddy took you to the hospital." She said.

"I am not done yet." The man screamed. "You are going to pay."

"You are so stupid." She replied. "My daddy is going to kill you."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The man snapped. "I have a gun here so I called the shots."

"Do you want a cookie before you do something stupid?" She said, offering a cookie.

"Sure…" The man said, grabbing one. He started eating. "Did anyone tell you that you are a weird girl?"

"Nope…" She replied.

"Mr. Hisatake, what to do?" I asked. He wasn't even worried about his daughter. "Mr. Hisatake…"

"Don't worry… She is not in danger." He replied.

"Oh, I have something for you." Ashley said.

"What is it?" The man asked, putting his gun down. She pulled out a shotgun and placed it on his forehead. "WHAT…"

"Surprise…" She cheered, giggling. I was shocked. Where did she get that shotgun? "So are you ready for that something I was supposed to give you?"

"Please… Don't hurt me…" The man pleaded.

"Give me your gun…" She commanded. The man swiftly gave her his gun. "Mister, I want you to go back to the hospital and rethink your life. You are a good guy and this bad guy act is not really your thing." She was giving him advice. "Goodbye Mister and good day…" She gave him the whole plate of cookies. "And enjoy these…"

"Thank you…" He said, bowing towards her. "Thank you…" He raced away.

"Ashley…" Her father said. It thought she was going to get busted for holding a shotgun. "You gave him all the cookies. I didn't even get any." I thought wrong.

"I can make more." She said, smiling. She gave him the man's gun. "I will give you a whole tray of cookies."

"With some green tea…"

"Yes… And I am going to give some to Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, and that loser Sasuke." She replied. I guess those were her friends. Somehow, they sounded like boys.

"Alright but you better hurry." Her father said.

"Ashley, where did you get a shotgun?"

"This…" She said, pointing it to me. She pulled the trigger and water squirt on my face. "I got it from Mrs. Kushina. She and I were planning on pulling a prank of her husband Mr. Minato."

"Did something happen?" Aleria asked, walking in the room. "I heard yelling."

"Nothing Big Sister…" Ashley replied. Everyone in the city taught her some things but she learned most from her father. That was the first time I met her… 

"Sasori, you did great…" Ashley said, smiling at him.

"You beat me…" Sasori said, smiling back. Ashley bowed in front of him and walked away from the stage. Then the crowd started chanting her name. "I think they want another one."

"I guess I can sing them another one." Ashley said, placing the microphone towards her lips. "Do you guys want another one?" Everyone shouted yes. "I guess I have one." She took a deep breath. "There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pinch and it's bringing me half a dark."

"Finally that I can see you crystal clear… Go ahead and sell me out, outing I should bear." A voice sang. She turned and found a boy with silver wavy hair and black eyes. He walked up the stages. "See how I leave with every piece of you. Don't underestimate that thing that I can do."

"Who is that?" Gaara asked.

"A boy I want to beat up." Naruto snapped. "He is the jerk that hurt Ashley when we were kids."

"What's his name?" Gaara asked.

"Miroku…" Ashley whispered. _What is he doing here? _

"There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pinch and it's bringing me half a dark." The boy continued singing. "The scars of your love remind me of us. They keep me thinking that we almost had it all." She put the chair up and sat on it, avoiding him. "The scars of your love leave me breathless and I can't help feeling…"

"You could've had it all." They both sang. "Rolling in the deep… You have my heart inside your hand but you play it to the beat…"

"Throw your soul through every open door…" The boy sang.

"Count your blessings to find what you look for." Ashley said, still looking away. He circled around her.

"Turn my sorrow into treasure gold." He sang.

"Pay me back in kind and reap of what you stole." She sang.

"Yeah… We could've had it all." They sang. "We could've had it all… it all…it all…. It all…." He walked in front of her and offered her hand. She walked away from him.

"Hey…" He screamed. She turned with anger in her eyes.

"We could've had it all." They both sang. "Rolling in the deep… You have my heart inside your hand and you play it to the beat…"

"It's good to see you again Ashley." He said. She kept silent. "Ashley…" She raced off the stage, leaving him alone.

"Ashley…" Sasuke said, watching her runaway.

"I will get her." Gaara said, racing towards her. "Ashley… She was right in front of me…" He walked around the shore and still no sign of Ashley. _Man she is fast… She wasn't kidding about her fast feet._ Then he found her swimming in the ocean. "ASHLEY…." _Is she insane?_ She was swimming back but with someone on her back. She came to shore and he raced towards her. "Who is that?"

"I don't know… He was yelling for help." Ashley explained, placing the boy down. "He is not breathing." She listened to his pulse. She then placed her hands on his chest and pushed it down. "Come on…"

"Should we get your sister?" Gaara asked.

"No…" She replied. She then did mouth to mouth with the boy. "Come on…" Then the boys started coughing. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you…" The little boy said, staring at her. _Who is this? Is this my guardian angel? I've never thought guardian angels can be so damn sexy._ "Wow…"

"Be careful next time…" She said, smiling. He blushed in front of her. "You almost drown kid."

"Damn you are hot." The boy said. She was speechless.

"Kid, do you have a name?" Gaara asked, folding his arms. _Great, she has another fan._

"Yeah, my name is…"

"KONAHAMARU…" A voice screamed. They turned and found Asuma, their Physic teacher. "I told you to wait for me."

"Uncle…" The boy said, looking scared. He was hugging Ashley, sinking his face in her breast.

"Asuma sensei, you know this kid." Gaara asked. _I want to kill this kid… Ashley didn't even pull him away.  
_  
"Yeah, he is my stupid nephew." Asuma said, pulling the little boy's ear. "I told you to stay away from the ocean. It's too deep. Also, I was going to take you in but you had to rush in the damn water."

"OUCH… UNCLE LET ME GO…" He screamed. "Uncle, please stop it. Not in front of her…"

"Asuma sensei, please take it easy on him." Ashley said. "He almost died."

"Yeah…" Konohamaru agreed, blushing.

"Thank you for saving him." Asuma said. "We must be leaving." He walked away while pulling the boy's ear. "Come on idiot…"

"THAT HURTS…" He screamed, getting pulled away. "I didn't even get her name."

"She is too old for you. Have a crush on a girl your own age?" Asuma snapped.

"Do I really look that hot?" Ashley asked, turning to Gaara. "What do you think Gaara?" Gaara turned red. His face was the same color as his hair. "Gaara, are you okay? Are you sick?"

"Ashley, that was amazing." Gaara said, trying to change the subject. He turned his head away from her so he will hide his mad blush. "You swam into the ocean to save him."

"I did… I was so scared." Ashley said, shivering.

"What's the matter?" Gaara asked. "Are you cold?"

"No, I just have some Goosebumps…" She replied, rubbing her arms. She sat on the sand, staring at the ocean. "It was scary." He sat beside her. "I've never thought of doing that but when I saw that boy, I had to do something. Like the time you tossed me in the water."

"That again… Are you still mad at me for that?" Gaara said. "Do you want me to apologize?"

"Wow, I feel better already." Ashley said sarcastically. "You know what I want from you."

"Look, I am sorry but you have to admit it was fun." Gaara said. She gave him a smile.

"It was the best even though you almost kill me." Ashley replied. "Are you going to pay for my funeral?"

"All we need to do is find a cardboard box." Gaara teased.

"Wow, I feel so special." She said.

"Ashley, I was wondering… Who was that guy you were singing with?" Gaara asked. She took a deep breath and turned to him.

"His name is Miroku Shiba… He was the boy I had a crush on but he hurt me." She said, looking at her hands. "When I saw him, I didn't know what to do. The only thing I could think of is running away. So I did just that, runaway from him. I guess I was scared."

"Do you know what I do when I am scared?" Gaara said. She nodded her head sideways. "I draw the person or thing I hate on sand and stomp it." He draw a head and with big eyes and wild hair. She started giggling. "So does he look like this?"

"He needs a nose… A long one and a crooked smile…." She said, smiling. She drew the picture and they both started laughing.

"You made the person that you are scare of funny." He said. "Are you ready for the final step?"

"Yes…" She said, standing up. She then stomped the drawing. "I feel much better. Thank you Gaara…"

"You just took a dose of my famous medicine." Gaara said, standing up also.

"Really…" Ashley said, smiling. "I must be an addict with that drug because I am taking it like crazy. You are a very bad doctor." He moved closer to her.

"Who said that I was a doctor?" Gaara asked.

"Well…. I…" She mumbled, blushing. _Why do I feel happy when I am with him? I do like him… I like him a lot… Maybe… Just maybe I probably…_ He smoothed her cheek._ Love him…_ He leaned towards her, reaching for her lips. _Oh God… He is going to kiss me… _

"Ashley, I…"

"GAARA… ASHLEY…" Hinata screamed, racing towards them.

_I ALMOST HAD HER…_ Gaara thought, punching himself in his head. _Why? Why does this always happen to me?_

"Hinata, what is it?" Ashley said, moving away from him and towards Hinata.

"Sasuke and Naruto are fighting that guy." Hinata said. "They are not in the party but at the cave at the other side of the beach. I tried to stop them but wouldn't even Sakura tried."

"Oh no…" Ashley said, racing away. "Come on…" Hinata and Gaara followed behind her. When they got there, Miroku was on the ground. Naruto and Sasuke were about to kick him. "Sasuke… Naruto… Stop it…" She pulled them about. "What are you guys doing?"

"The jerk knew what was coming if he steps foot here." Naruto snapped. "He hurt you very bad and I don't want him to do it again." _I remember everything…_

You had a huge crush on him. It was so obvious and he had the same feelings for you. Then when you got into that accident, everything changed.

"Miroku, is there something wrong?" She asked. She had a phone call from him. He told her to meet her at the forest. I eventually overheard her conversation and secretly followed her. I know it's bad but I didn't care.

"Ashley, I don't want to be friends with you anymore." Miroku said.

"Why?" Ashley said.

"I just don't want to anymore." He said. I wanted to hit him so bad. "Look at you… You have those freaky eyes now. I can't even look at you."

"But I like you…" She cried.

"I liked you too but this is never going to work." He replied, walking away. "I am sorry…" She collapsed to the ground, leaking more tears. I raced towards her and rubbed her back.

"Naruto…" She cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to check up on you. I wanted to talk to you." I replied.

"You are leaving me too." She cried.

"No, I will never leave you." I replied, grabbing her hand. "You are my sister and family stick together." I smoothed her cheek. "Besides, I love your eyes."

"Naruto…" She said, staring at me. She was in severe pain. I can see it in her angel eyes. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME…" She hugged me tight. "DON'T LEAVE ME…"

"I won't… I promised…" I replied, hugging her back. Like Chouji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, I kept my promise. I was always there for her and now I am not going to see her cry like that again.

"I just want to talk to her okay." Miroku said, forcing his body up.

"So you can hurt her again." Sasuke said. "I will not let that slide."

"Boys, let me talk to him." Ashley said.

"But Ashley…" Naruto said but stopped when Ashley placed a finger on his lips.

"I will be fine. I just want to talk to him alone." Ashley said, smiling at him.

"You know we have your back." Sasuke said.

"I know…" She said, watching them walk away from them. "What are you doing here Miroku?"

"You look great Ashley." Miroku said, smiling.

"Answer my question Miroku…" Ashley demanded.

"I came to apologize. I was such a jerk back then. We were kids and you know how kids are, doing things without thinking." Miroku said.

"And it took you how many years to come and apologize to me." She replied, crossing her arms. "I don't buy it one bit Miroku."

"I was worried that you won't listen to me."

"Now I am listening." Ashley said. "Is that all? I have a party to get too."

"Also, I wanted us to start over." Miroku said, grabbing her hands. "I want us to have a new fresh start." She stared at him for a brief moment, not saying a word. "Ashley, are you okay?"

"You are lying…" Ashley said, staring into his eyes. _I can see it… He is not here for me. He is here to get money from me. Since Aleria is very famous, he thinks he will get fast cash just by being with her little sister._ "You came for something else."

"No I didn't." He said calmly. _How did she know?_ "I came back because I love you Ashley."

"I loved you Miroku but this is never going to work." Ashley replied, turning her gaze to Gaara. He was watching them with a concerned look on his face. She let out a smile. "I love someone else…"

"You can't be serious." Miroku said, following her gaze. She loves him… I look much more appealing than him. "You choose that red head no brow over me."

"Yes, I admit that I did love you but I finally found someone that likes me for me even for my eyes." Ashley said, smiling. "Goodbye Miroku and it's good to see you." She was about to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Ashley…" Miroku said. "I want you back in my life. I am so sorry for the pain I gave you."

"I told you Miroku, I don't want you anymore." She said, pulling her arm away but he didn't let go. "I forgive you but it doesn't mean that I love you." His grip grew tighter. "Let me go…"

"Listen to her…" Gaara said, standing behind him. He had a killing desire in his eyes. "Or something bad will happen…" He let go of her.

"So you are the guy…" Miroku said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gaara said.

"Well goodbye again…" Ashley said, pulling him away. _That was close._ "Take care Miroku and stay away from trouble." They walked away from him.

"Ashley, what did he mean by that?" Gaara asked. Ashley just let out a blush.

"Well, I told him that… you are my singing partner." Ashley lied. _Man, I am a liar like Sasuke… _"And you are the best singing partner that I ever had. He wanted me to sing with him but I refuse."

"But you did…" Gaara said.

"I know but it wasn't right." Ashley said, smiling. "It felt lonely."

"Lonely…" Gaara said, staring at her.

"When two people sing together, their souls are bond together." Ashley explained. "When I sang with him, I felt nothing so it felt lonely."

"So how does it feel when we sing?" Gaara asked.

"It feels warm." Ashley replied, smiling.

"Hmmm…" Gaara said, staring at her. _Warm? What does that mean?_ He then grabbed her hand. "Ashley, there is something that I want to tell you."

"Okay…" Ashley said. "What is it?"

"I…I… Well…"

"ASHLEY…" Alexia said, racing towards her.

_Why every time I want to tell or do something to her, someone has to interrupt?_ Gaara thought.

"Alexia, is there something wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Ah no, I was worried about you. You looked pretty upset when you saw Miroku." Alexia said, smiling. She cupped her face. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Ashley said, smiling.

"You know that you are a very good singer." Alexia complimented, poking her nose. "You are very good." She pulled her closer, hugging her. "Ashley, I know that you are getting hurt but know that I love you so much and I am always going to be with you."

"Thanks…" Ashley said. I wish I can say the same Alexia… "Anyway, you are choking me…"

"Sorry…" Alexia said, letting her go.

"Lexi…" A voice said. They turned and found Itachi, walking beside a man with spiky orange hair and violet ringed eyes and a woman with violet hair and yellow eyes. "Look who came to visit?"

"Happy Birthday Alexia…" The woman said, smiling.

"KONAN…PEIN…" Alexia cheered, racing towards them. She hugged the woman tight. "I missed you…"

"I missed you too." Konan said. "Pein, say hello…"

"Hey Alexia, happy birthday…" Pein said lowly.

"You are still the same old silent boy." Alexia said, giggling. "Thank you…" Pein then turned to Ashley. "Oh, this is my little sister Ashley."

"Ashley, this is Pein and Konan. They are the managers and founders of Akatsuki." Itachi added.

"It is nice to meet you. Again, my name is Ashley and this is my friend Gaara." Ashley said, bowing down in front of them along with Gaara.

"It is a pleasure. Sorry about my husband, he doesn't like talking." Konan said. "We watched you perform earlier. You were pretty good. Sasori and Deidara weren't kidding."

"Thank you." Ashley said.

"I will gladly let you join the Akatsuki." Pein said. Everyone was shocked except for Konan. She just smiled. "You have talent and talent like that is what I want in my band."

_She got accepted by the Akatsuki that easily. _Gaara thought. _She is going to be famous… She is going to accept it._

"No disrespect Pein but I will pass." Ashley said, smiling. "I may have a brighter future with this great opportunity but I rather follow my own path instead of others." She then bowed down. "I hope you understand."

"I see…" Pein said, walking away. _She is very different from Aleria. She has such free spirit… I guess getting her in the band will be very difficult. _

"I hope I didn't offend him." Ashley said, looking concerned.

"No, my husband is always like that." Konan said. "He may be rough on the outside but he is a softy in the inside." She let out a small giggle. "Speaking of husbands, congratulations Itachi… Alexia…"

"Thank you…" Itachi said, smiling. "You guys can make it to the wedding."

"Duh we can…" A man said. His skin was blue and had sharp teeth. "Hey Itachi…"

"Kisame…" Itachi said. If he is here than I guess the whole gang is here.

"Alexia, you look beautiful as always." Kisame said, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly. "If you weren't getting married, I would have already taken you away."

"Oh you are such a tease Kisame." Alexia said, giggling. "But I am happy with my man."

"Hey, it's been awhile Blueberry." Kisame said, turning to Ashley. "You have gotten taller." _She grew… She grew so much…_

I was in the hospital, keeping Itachi company… Man, he was head over heels over Alexia. He will always check her out when she is not looking. It was so not like him. Who wouldn't check out a hot doctor? "I'll leave you two alone." Alexia said, smiling. "I have to do some errands. I will come back later."

"Alright, thanks Alexia…" Itachi said, smiling. She walked out the room.

"You were checking her out." I teased.

"And what is your point." Itachi said. "You check out any girl that walks by you."

"So how do you know that doctor?" I asked. "She is pretty hot."

"She was a good friend of mine in the past." Itachi explained. "Her father and mine work together in the Police Force."

"I see…" I said. Then a little girl with baby blue long hair and green emerald eyes entered the room. She was wearing a white skirt and a violet decorated top. She was carrying two brown bags. "Who are you?"

"Oh, she is not here…" She said, looking around. She avoided me… Me of all people…

"I am talking to you girl." I snapped.

"You are being too rude Blue Man…" She said. "Talking to people with that tone, did anyone teach you how to open your mouth politely?" She then gave Itachi a bag. "You must be Itachi Uchiha, I made this for you."

"Thank you… How do you know me? And who are you?" Itachi asked, grabbing the bag.

"Yeah girl, who the hell are you?" I snapped.

"I don't give my name to strangers even Blue people…" She replied. I wanted to beat her down. I didn't care if she was just a little girl. I will beat her.

"Is that any way to speak to people Ashley? Surely, I taught you matters." A man said. He had spiky long baby blue hair and green eyes just like the little devil. "You shouldn't judge people."

"I wasn't." She said, smiling. "I didn't even mock him with his blue skin. I like it. It looks cool." She likes my skin color… That is a first.

"I know you do…" He said. "Go look for your sister for me…"

"Yes daddy…" She raced away.

"I am sorry for the trouble my daughter had caused. She can be very stubborn." The man said. "I see that you are doing well Itachi."

"Mr. Hisatake…" Itachi said, lowering his head. "I am doing very well." WHAT? HE IS THE SEXY DOCTOR'S FATHER. He looks so damn young. "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise Itachi…" He replied. "However, please call me Aaron." He then turned to me. "You must be Kisame… I heard a lot about you."

"Me?" I said, pointing to myself.

"Of course, you should be thankful for Ashley." He replied. "She was the one that convince our captain to release you from prison."

"WHAT? THAT GIRL…" I screamed. Yeah, I was in prison for fighting. Itachi was supposed to join me but he ended up here with a hot sexy doctor.

"Yes, she was there when the fight happened." Aaron said. "She can be very persuasive."

"So she is the little girl that Sasuke hangs out with. No wonder why she knows me." Itachi said. Then Alexia and Ashley walked in.

"I see that you brought father here too." Alexia said.

"Of course, I can't go anywhere without him." Ashley replied. This girl saved me? She turned to me. "So Blue Man, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I have a name you know… It's Kisame." I said calmly.

"I know… I was just messing with you." She said. "The name is Ashley."

"Why you little…" I said. I was about to yell out profanity in front of her but I stopped myself and bowed in front of her. "Thank you for helping me." She blinked and placed a bag in front of me.

"I baked this for… I hope you like it Blue Man." She replied. "Stay out of trouble next time."

"You sound like my mother." I teased. "So how did you manage to free me?"

"It was easy… I took videos of the fight and also bribe the captain with cookies." Ashley answered. I let out a laugh.

"I hate to admit Blueberry but you are very smart." I replied.

"I know Blue Man." That was my first encounter… Blue Man became my nickname to her and I got used to it. 

"Hello Blue Man…" Ashley said. "Do you know that Deidara is using your nickname that you invented for me?"

"I heard… Why, you can't handle it?" He teased.

"I can but somehow it sounds weird when it comes out of Deidara's mouth." She replied. She then collapsed to the ground.

"ASHLEY! ARE YOU OKAY?" Alexia screamed. Gaara helped her up. "Sister, you look so weak." She felt her pulse. "Ashley, your pulse it fading… You are also breathing heavily."

"I am fine, I just need some rest." Ashley said, smiling weakly. "I saved a boy earlier from drowning and…"

"Wait, you were in the ocean." Alexia said, staring at her.

"Yes…"

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU…" She screamed, hugging her little sister tightly. "I AM SO HAPPY… MY SISTER HAD THE COURAGE TO SWIM. I LOVE YOU."

"Kisame, Konan, Itachi, Gaara…Please help me out here…" Ashley said, getting squeezed.

"We don't want to ruin the moment." They all said.


	11. Chapter 11:Sasuke and Naruto's Pride

**Chapter Eleven: Sasuke and Naruto's Pride**

Temari was burying Shikamaru in the sand while he was sleeping. She slowly and quietly smoothed the sand on his skin. _What a lazy ass…_ Then all of the sudden, she felt something on her shoulder… She turned and found a man with silver hair. "Can I help you?"

"I just want to say how hot you are." The man said. She just stared. "Come on… I am starting to like you."

"Don't take this the wrong way but I don't like you." She replied.

"Feisty… That is how I like it." He said, grinning. "My name is Hidan."

"I have no use to that information. Can you leave me alone?" Temari said.

"If I don't…"

"I will kick your sorry ass." Shikamaru said, sitting up. "Damn what a drag…"

"Shikamaru…" Temari said, racing towards him. "Sorry that I woke you sweetie."

"Give me one good reason why you intend to kick my ass." Hidan teased. Shikamaru stood up and dusted the sand on his chest.

"I have two reasons for you." He replied. "One, you woke me up from a nice nap. And Two, you were flirting with my girl."

"Your girl? I hate to admit that you have good taste." Hidan said.

"Hidan you idiot, we are not here to cause trouble. Pein will hate us for sure." A man said. He was wearing a hood jacket and muffler. "Even Aleria would not like it."

"I don't care what that carrot top…"

"What did you say?" A voice said. They turned and found Aleria, standing with her fist gripped tight. "Hidan…"

"Hey, it was Kakuza…" Hidan lied. "He said it."

"No, I heard your big jackass mouth." Aleria snapped. "I hope your God can protect you from me." She was beating up Hidan while everyone was watching.

"Wow, she is scary." Shikamaru said.

"I hope I get a lot of money out of this." Kakuza said, recording it on camera. "Aleria, give me some blood and Hidan let out a loud scream."

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU KAKUZA!" Hidan screamed.

"That's it…" Kakuza teased. "Give me more… I am going to make a lot of money."

"What's going on here?" Sasori said, walking towards them. "Aleria, get off of him. You are going to kill him."

"My God is going to send you to hell Aleria." Hidan snapped.

"Really, let me drag you down with me." Aleria snapped back. She was kicking and punching him.

"Hey Kakuza, how's things going?" Sasori asked. "It is rare that you are enjoying yourself."

"Okay but I am happy because this video is going to make a billion. The Pianist versus the Guitarist…" Kakuza said. "I can smell the fresh green already."

"Right…" Sasori said, staring at Aleria. _She needs to makes amends with her little sister. She wasn't this heartless. She was full of life and kind but when she came here, everything changed. I remember when I first met her. There was a fancy party held by Orochimaru, the founder of The Sound. Konan and Pein were supposed to go but they were busy in their Honeymoon so I took over._

"Welcome Sasori…" Orochimaru said. I really don't like him. If you want to succeed in the music business, do not sign a contract with him. It is like signing your soul to Satan himself. "It is good for you to attend my party."

"I couldn't miss a good opportunity." I said. Honestly, I wanted to leave. Then I saw her, an angel. She was sitting in front of a grand piano on a mini stage. She was playing an elegant piece but with a grim expression on her face. Her eyes were filled with sorrow yet she was still beautiful. "Who is that?"

"I see you spotted my best pianist Aleria Hisatake." Orochimaru said. "She is a beauty."

"Yes she is." I admitted. She is under him… Of all people… She turned to me and let out a small grin. I waited for her to finish her piece and when she was done, she walked down the stage and to the bar. I followed her. I sat beside her. "So you are a pianist?"

"And you are?" She asked, sipping her vodka.

"Vocalist…" I replied. She let out a giggle.

"You sing… Why do red heads always have to be singers?" She said.

"You have a problem with red heads." I replied.

"No, I have nothing against them." She said.

"So you are working for Orochimaru, it must be good." I replied. She let out a frown. "Is there something wrong?"

"I am not happy where I am now. He forced me to play things that make me feel uncomfortable." She explained. "I can't even place anything that I want."

"I am going to change that." I said, walking towards Orochimaru. "Hey, I want to challenge you to a drinking game." I pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Sasori, you know very well that you can't hold your liquor." He teased, grabbing his own bottle of vodka. "But if you insist, I will play with you."

"If I wish, I get her contract." I said, pointing at Aleria. Her eyes were widened and she was shocked with my replied. "But if you win…"

"Sasori, you know what I want." Orochimaru said, smiling. "I want you to sing for The Sound."

"Please don't do this…" She begged.

"Don't worry about me." I said, giving her a camera. "Record this… We need proof if you want to be free."

"Okay…" She replied, looking worried. Orochimaru and I sat on a table and started drinking shots. One after another, Orochimaru was getting tipsy while I remain the same. "Wow…"

"How are you able to?" Orochimaru said, looking at me sluggishly. It was the last shot and when he was about to drink it, he passed out. He leaned back on the chair and collapsed to the ground. I however, finished the shot and won.

"Well, I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow." I replied, standing up and walking away from her.

"How are you able to drink so much and still be fine?" She asked. I gave her the bottle and she sniffed it. "Hey, it is not vodka."

"I am not a drinker." I replied, smiling. Okay, I cheated but for a good cost. "It was the only way to win you."

"Why?"

"Because a bird shouldn't be trapped in a cage forever… A bird is supposed to be free to fly in the sky." He said. "Anyway, since I am your new boss… My name is Sasori."

"Aleria Hisatake…"

That was the first time I met her. She got along with everyone well mostly everyone. 

"GET OFF OF ME ALERIA…" Hidan screamed. They were rolling in the sand.

"Man, this is too noisy. I can't sleep with this racket." Shikamaru said.

"Do you want to go somewhere private than?" Temari whispered. He blushed with her words.

"God you are troublesome…"He said, pulling her away.

"Are you going to stop them?" Kakuza asked, still videotaping them.

"No, it is pointless." Sasori said, walking away.

"Wow, the whole Akatsuki is here…" Shino said.

"Not really… Remember that Zetsu died and Tobi quitted." Rock Lee said. "Also Itachi retired. So there is only Konan, Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuza, Aleria, and Hidan."

"I heard that Pein is going to be one of the judges for Band Slam." Neji said.

"Yeah, that is why they are here beside Aleria and Alexia's birthday party." Shino said. "It is going to be a tough competition though; I heard that The Angels are entering from Shibusen."

"You mean that all girl band that won five years straight." Rock Lee asked.

"Yeah, their lead singer is very good." Shino said. "I just hope we have a better chance of winning."

"Yeah…" Neji said.

It turned to night and everyone was drinking sake and having a great time. Ashley walked away from the crowd, hiding her bloody hands. Again, she coughed out blood. She walked sluggishly in the night. _I only have four more days left… I have to tell my sisters… I promised… _

_"Ashley, promise me something." Sasuke said, riding the bike._

"Hmmm…" I said. "What is it?"

"Tell your sisters about your condition tomorrow." Sasuke said. "Please… I am begging you."

"I will… Promise…" I said, hugging him from behind. "I don't want to leave. You know, the more you worry about me your dark blue hair is going to go white." I let out a giggle.

"Very Funny…" Sasuke said. "Don't make me color your hair white."

"You wouldn't do anything to me." I replied.

"Why not?" Sasuke snapped.

"Because I am your little sister and you love me…" I replied. Sasuke had a smirk on his face.

I have to keep my promise… 

Then all of the sudden, she was pulled to the sand. "What the?" She stared at the man. "Let go off me…"

"Why would I do that?" The stranger said.

_That voice… _"Miroku, get off of me." She demanded, struggling but she was too weak. _Shit, I lost a lot of blood. He moved closer to her and kissed her neck. _

"I told you Ashley that I want you back." Miroku whispered. "I will get you back one way or another." He ran his hand through her skin. Miroku smoothed her lips and licked her skin. His wetness from his tongue creep her aching body. Her body shivered with fear as he tasted her skin with pleasure.

"Please stop…" Ashley said, kicking him between the legs. He rolled away from her, yelling in pain. She stood up and slowly walked away. She swiftly pulled out her phone and pushed some buttons. _My vision is getting blurry… _She leaned towards an outhouse, hiding from Miroku.

"THERE YOU ARE…" Miroku said, pulling out a pocket knife. "You are going to pay for what you have done." He walked towards her.

_What now?_

"Hmmm…" Sasuke said, pulling out his phone.

**Help me…**  
_What? Ashley…  
_  
"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's from Ashley…" Sasuke said, standing up. _I knew I should have walk with her but she insisted on going alone. _"NARUTO…GAARA…WE HAVE TO GO…"

"What?" Naruto said, releasing his hands from Hinata. "What's going on?"

"Ashley is in trouble…" Sasuke said. They all raced away.

"Let's see… How should I start punishing you?" Miroku said, placing the knife on her bikini strap. "You look weak Ash. You can't pick yourself up. Let me take off some weight." He cut her the straps, revealing her breasts however her blue hair covered it. "Beautiful…."

"Why are you doing this?" Ashley said weakly. He moved closer to her.

"I told you that I want you but you have to say no to me." He whispered. "You have to love someone else." He licked her neck. "Ashley, I want you and I regret losing you."

"That is all bullshit. I can see it in your damn eyes. You want is money." Ashley snapped. "Using me to get to my sister fortune… That is what you truly desire."

"You were always bright." He said, cutting her dickies. It fell to the ground. "I will use you as a ransom but now I will like to play with you." He ran his hands on her back.

_Sasuke, please help me…_ She thought, feeling uncomfortable. She couldn't do anything. She was too weak to even scream. He trailed his lips to her breast, teasing her. "Stop it…" He didn't listen. All she did was close her eyes and endured. Help me… Then all of the sudden, he flew to the other side, collapsing on the sand. She opened her eyes and found Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. "Sasuke…" He took off his collar button down shirt and placed it on her.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. All she did was stared.

"Sasuke…" She said, starting to cry. "SASUKE…" She raced in his arms and cried. He hugged her tight.

"I am here…" Sasuke said, looking sad. _I promised her that I will protect her and look now, she almost got rape_. "I am here… He is not going to hurt you again." She then became unconscious. She is too weak. I sense she coughed out more blood.

"You are going to pay for that." Naruto snapped, gripping his fist. "I've already gave you damn warning. And now you are trying to rape my little sister."

"Gaara, watch over her for me." Sasuke said, giving her to him. "This is our fight."

"Alright..." Gaara said, grabbing her. She was sleeping in his arms. "Ashley…"

"Please have mercy…" Miroku said, crawling away.

"We will never allow that." Naruto snapped, walking towards him with Sasuke.

"Scum like you doesn't deserve to be let go that easily." Sasuke added.

"Why are you two always protecting? She is not even your real sister." He snapped. "WHY THE HELL YOU ARE PROTECTING THAT BITCH?"

"She is someone that hold dear to us." Naruto replied.

"And when you placed your blade on her, you are not only placing a blade on our little sister." Sasuke said.

"You are also placing a blade on our pride." They both said. They lifted him up by the collar and were about to punch him until someone grabbed their hands, they turned and found Itachi. "Itachi…"

"Did anyone tell you two that violence doesn't solve anything?" Itachi said.

"Itachi let me go." Sasuke snapped. "He is going to pay what he did to Ashley."

"He will…" Itachi said. "Calm down…"

"Itachi, how can we calm down?" Naruto snapped. "He almost raped Ashley."

"I am going to call the station to pick up the trash." Itachi said, tossing Sasuke's a key. "Take Ashley home… All three of you… Do not speak of this to anyone even Ashley's sisters? I don't want them to worry."

"What would you do?" Sasuke asked.

"I will stay here and give this man a proper torment." He replied. He gripped Miroku's neck. "It's going to be unbearable." He whispered. Miroku was so scared that he fainted.

"Dude, I haven't seen Itachi this scary since the day you and I tried to pull a prank on him." Naruto whispered.

"You should see Alexia mad." Sasuke said. "That is what I call scary." He then turned to Gaara. She was still sleeping. _Ashley, I failed you…_ "Naruto, let's go…"

"Fine…" Naruto said.

"Boys, I am counting on you three." Itachi said. They walked towards Gaara.

"Gaara, how is she?" Naruto asked.

"She is doing fine. She looks very pale." Gaara said.

"Well, let's take her home." Sasuke said. "Can you carry her to the car Gaara?"

"Yeah…" He replied, lifting her up._ I wish I was there with her…_ They walked to the car and Gaara placed her in the front passenger seat. He strapped the seat belt on and walked in the back. They drove away and Sasuke banged the steering wheel.

"****…" Sasuke snapped. "I shouldn't let her go by herself."

"It's not your fault Sasuke…" Naruto said.

"It is goddamn it." Sasuke said, driving carefully. "I was supposed to watch over her. I should have still kept an eye on her because of the ****ing ******* was in the damn party."

"It's entirely our fault." Gaara said. "We all swore to protect her."

"Gaara is right… It is not only you." Naruto said. "Calm down."

"How can I calm down? She is going to be my real sister soon and she almost got raped and she is dying…" Sasuke stopped. _Oh no…._

"What do you mean that she is dying?" Naruto snapped. "Sasuke, you better tell us. You are hiding something."

"She is dying. She only has a week to live." Sasuke explained. Naruto and Gaara's eyes widened and were shocked. "I promised her that I will keep it a secret. Please don't tell anyone."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY KEEPING IT A SECRET?" Naruto screamed. "She is going to die and you want to keep it a secret. Are you two are insane?"

"I hate it too okay but it is what she wanted." Sasuke said. "She promised me that she will tell her sister tomorrow so everything is going to be fine."

Ashley, you were dying. Gaara thought, looking outside the window. I need to tell her… That I love her… "So how long does she has left?"

"Four to three days…" Sasuke replied.

"That is not a lot of time." Naruto said. "I can't believe this…"

"Well believe it… I hate it too okay." Sasuke said. They parked in front of house and Sasuke opened the garage door and drove the car in. "You have no idea how much I hate this." He turned to her and found her smiling in her sleep. "I hate it… I don't want to lose her. She is a pain in the ass but she is important to me." He got out the car and went to Ashley's side. He opened the door and lifted her up. "Naruto, open the door for me." Naruto and Gaara got out the car and opened the house door. They walked inside and Sasuke carried her into his room. He laid her on his bed and tucked her in.

"Naruto…Gaara… Sasuke…" Ashley said in her sleep. "I love you…" She smiled once again in her sleep. They left her be and walked into the living room. Naruto and Sasuke were talking while Gaara kept silent.

_I can't believe she is dying…_

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere…" Ashley replied, running down to the field. She raced through the sea of colorful flowers.

"Ashley, get back here…" I ordered, watching her running.

"Nope, you have to catch me." Ashley teased. "You did say you were fast." I stood up and started chasing her. "Can't catch me Gaara…"

"We'll see about that Ashley." I said, letting out a smile. Damn, she is fast… She maneuvered her way in order to escape me. She was giggling as she was running away from me. "I am going to get you." She then stopped. "Ashley, are you okay?" She turned and covered her mouth. "Ashley…"

"I'm fine…" She mumbled, grabbing a handkerchief and covering her mouth. She wiped the blood for her lips. "Don't worry…"

I thought she was okay then I spotted some blood on her hands. Why her? Why her for crying out loud? 

"Gaara, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…" Gaara said, looking away from him. "I'm fine…"

"Gaara, I know how you feel about Blue." Naruto said.

"I don't want a reality check Naruto. I know what my feelings are." Gaara said. "I love her…"

"We know you do." Sasuke said. "We all love that loser…" He grabbed his shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay Gaara…"

"I know. She is a strong girl." Gaara said, looking sad. Then Sasuke's phone started ringing.

"Hello… Itachi, what happened?" Sasuke said, speaking on the phone. "Oh so he is in prison… What? You guys are not coming home. No, everything is fine here. Ashley is sleeping now. Well okay… bye…" He hung up.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Miroku is in prison and Itachi, Alexia, and Aleria are going to Konan's place." Sasuke said. "So we are stuck here." Gaara stood up and walked towards the stairway. "Gaara, where are you going?"

"I am going to check up on her." Gaara replied, walking upstairs. He walked towards the room and found her sleeping peacefully. _Why do you have to die? _He walked towards her bed and sat beside her, grabbing her hand. "I wonder why you want to do things early. You knew that you are leaving." He stared at her. "Why do you have to go?"

"Please… Leave me alone… Get away from…." She said in her sleep. She tossed and turned on the bed, sweating. "Let go… I said stop…"

"Ashley…" Gaara said, grabbing her. "Wake up…It is just a nightmare." She opened her eyes and started crying.

"Gaara…"

"It's alright, it was just a nightmare." He said, wiping her tears away.

"It was horrible. He was touching me again and no one was there to save me." Ashley cried. "No one was there for me…"

"I am here…" He said, hugging her. "I am here…" She was gripping him tightly. "I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I shouldn't let you go alone. He is not going to hurt you anymore. We just got a call from Itachi that he is now in bars so don't worry about it."

"Please don't leave me…" She cried.

"I won't… I promised." He replied. He hold her like a mother is holding her baby, rocking her gracefully. I am going to do everything I can to help you live again. I am not letting you go. Soon after, she fell asleep in his arms. He hugged her tightly, holding back tears. "I promise to not leave you…" He laid her down the bed and stayed by her side.

Hours as passed and Gaara still hasn't return yet. "I wonder where Gaara is." Naruto asked.

"Let's go…" Sasuke said, walking upstairs. They walked to his room and found them sleeping together.

"Should we wake him?" Naruto asked.

"No…" Sasuke said, walking away. "It is not like they are going to do something stupid." They walked back downstairs, leaving them alone.

Gaara woke up and found Ashley lying on his chest. He moved the strands of hair and stared at her face. Her face was very peaceful and very beautiful. He slowly moved his body up, still holding her, still holding his gaze toward her. _She is very cute when she sleeps._ He bends down and kissed her forehead, feeling her soft skin. "Sweet dreams Ashley."

"Gaara…" She said in her sleep, smiling. He smiled back and went back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Aleria's Heartbreak

**Chapter Twelve: Aleria's Heartbreak**

The next morning, Ashley visits Tsunade. "Tsunade, is there something wrong?"

"Ashley, I predicted wrong." She replied, looking sad. "You only had three days. Right now you only have one more." Ashley was shocked for a moment. "Ashley, you have to tell your sisters."

"No, this can't be happening." Ashley said. _One more day to live… This can't be… How?_ "I am going to miss everything."

"Ashley, you need to tell your sisters the truth before you run out of time." Tsunade said. "Please, it will save you."

"Alright…" She said, smiling. "Thank you…" She walked out the office. "One more day… This can't be happening." She walked through the halls. "I…"

"ASHLEY…" A voice screamed. She turned and found Sasuke. "So how did it go with your sister this morning?"

"Leave me alone." Ashley said, walking away. "I don't want to talk about it." _There is nothing they can do…_

"Sasuke, you can go on ahead. There is something I need to discuss with Aleria and Alexia." I said. He nodded. He knew what I meant.

"Okay but are you sure that you are able to go to school today." Sasuke said, having a worried look on his face. "You almost got rape last night."

"I will be fine…" I said, smiling. I wasn't kidding. I feel much stronger well sort of. "Tell Naruto and Gaara thank you for me okay. I will join you soon." He nodded once more and left without me. I walked into the kitchen and spotted both my sisters in the kitchen, perfect timing. "Aleria…Alexia… There is something I need to ask you."

"What is It Ashley?" Alexia asked, making her coffee. Aleria just glared at me.

"I need money…" I said, looking nervous.

"For what?" Aleria said swiftly.

"For something really important…" I said. I was scared. I was sweating and my mind was out of focus. "Really Important…"

"What is it?" Aleria said. "Is it for drugs?"

"No, I will never do such things." I said.

"Then what is it for?" Alexia said.

"Well…it is for…"

"It is for that red head friend of yours right…" Aleria snapped. "Are you giving him money?"

"NO…" I snapped. How dare she conclude that? I will never do such thing. "Gaara will never use me to get your money."

"Then what is it?" Aleria snapped. "You spoiled brat." I couldn't take it anymore.

"Aleria, I don't know why you hate me so damn much." I snapped. "You're always mean to me and abuse me for no good reason. I try my best to please you but you always push me away."

"I don't want you in my life." She snapped.

"Please stop it." Alexia pleaded. "Both of you…"

"No, I can't take it any longer. You blame me for everything. You blame me for mom's death but her medical records indicated that she was bound to die. I was lucky to even live." I snapped. Aleria just froze in front of me. Her eyes were widened. I didn't care if I hurt her. I was so mad. "Also, you hate me because I was so close with dad. You are so jealous that I spend more time with him. I was there because Alexia was busy with her medical schooling while you are off chasing your music career. Father will stay all night just to wait for your return but you didn't. I was there to comfort him. Also, that you didn't listen to father when he told you to not sign with Orochimaru."

"You don't know anything." She snapped.

"I don't know anything. I know that you regret not listening to father. You regret not being with him. That is why you hate me so much. I was close to him. You hate me because I was there before he died and you weren't…" Then she slapped me on the face.

"Aleria…" Alexia said, crying.

"The truth hurts…" I replied. I raced away.

"Ashley…" Alexia screamed for me. "ASHLEY…"

I didn't even tell them… I guess I was meant to die. 

"Hey, I am not done with you." He said, grabbing her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE SASUKE…" She snapped, glaring at him. Everyone in the hallway stared at them. She turned to them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?" The crowd swiftly turned and walked swiftly away from them.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke asked. "You are mad."'

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR ****ING BUSINESS." She screamed, pushing his hand and walking away. _I am so sorry Sasuke… I can't be your little sister anymore.  
_  
"Ashley…" Sasuke said. _What's up with her? I guess telling her sisters didn't quite go so well._ He went to class and found Ashley sitting next to Gaara as always. She was silent. _She is frowning… I wonder what happen._ He walked to his seat next to Sakura.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I am fine. I just had a rough morning." He replied. He turned to Ashley once more, she was silent once more. Her emotions were sinking away.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Gaara said. _She still looks weak…_

"Gaara, I really don't want to talk about it." She replied. _What to do? What to tell him? What to tell them? Should I tell them the truth? _

"Oh…" Gaara said, grabbing her hand. "Are you sure? You look sad and depressed. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Please leave me alone." Ashley said, moving her hand away. _Why does he always try to make me feel better? _

"Alright class, take out your textbooks and let's get down to business." Asuma said. "We have a final on Monday and being absent isn't an option. Make sure you all come on Monday." The class sighed with complaint.

"But we took a test on yesterday…" Shikamaru complained.

"I don't know why you are complaining. You and Temari always get the highest scores in class." Asuma snapped.

"It's too troublesome…" Shikamaru replied.

"You always say that and you still do it." Temari said.

"Because you are going to hit me if I don't…" He replied, letting out a lazy sigh.

"Blue, I need to talk to you." Naruto whispered. "Do you have any plans during lunch time?"

"No… I need to talk to all of you." Ashley said.

"Okay…" Naruto replied, smiling.

_Something is wrong with her… I can sense it. She doesn't want to be near anyone. Why?_ Gaara thought, staring at her. _What happen? She only has three days left, why is she doing this. After class, everyone was under the old oak tree. Gaara was waiting for her. I need to talk to her… I need to tell her…_

"Sasuke, is there something wrong with Ashley?" Hinata asked. "She didn't want to talk to me."

"Yeah, she avoided us this morning and went to the Principle Office." Ino added. "Did something happen last night at the party?"

"Nothing happened…" Naruto replied swiftly. "She was sick so Gaara, Sasuke, and I took her home. Sorry that we dumped you girls."

"It's alright… We understand." Hinata said, hugging Naruto's arm.

"Ashley is important to you two." Sakura added, staring at Sasuke. He looks very depressed. "Sasuke, is there something wrong?"

"I'm fine… Don't worry about me." Sasuke said. _Ashley never snaps at anyone even me… until today… Something is wrong here. She probably got some news about her condition. _

"She looks sad though." Kiba said. "She has been showing her eyes in public but now she is covering them."

"I guess she is still not ready to show them yet." Neji said. "You know that all people are not acceptable like us."

"She shouldn't hide them though." Shino said. "Her eyes are not ugly."

"Well, it is her decision." Rock Lee said. "When she is ready then she will show to us once more."

"Lee is right… She will show them again." Chouji added. "But somehow her eyes are not the problem here. Ashley is just acting strange recently. She has been walking like she is drunk around campus."

"Also, she has been going to the bathroom very often." Tenten added. "I hope she is alright." Then Ashley walked towards them. "Ashley…"

"Hey, you guys…" Ashley said, giving them a fake smile.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah…" Ashley said. I have to tell them… She stared at them. _They were all worried about her. No, I can't… Look at them… They are worrying about you. What happen if you leave? They will surely grieve for you. _

"You said that you have something to say to us." Naruto said. _If that scumbag comes back, I will kick his sorry ass so bad that he will shits in his pants._ "What is it?"

"I'm leaving the band." Ashley replied.

"WHAT…" They all screamed.

"Ashley, the competition is tomorrow." Shikamaru said. "You can't quit on us now."

"I don't have any time for nonsense." Ashley said. "I don't want any part of your stupid band Pineapple Head."

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Temari asked. "You are acting strange. It's not like you."

"Did something bad happen?" Shino asked.

"I am just saying that I am not in the band anymore." Ashley replied. "Goodbye…" She walked away from them. _I am so sorry… I can't let you grieve for me… She was far away from them. I can't let them… _

"ASHLEY… WAIT…" Gaara screamed, racing towards her. She stopped and turned to him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, leave me alone Gaara." Ashley replied. Gaara walked in front of her, blocking her path. "GAARA, LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Not until you tell me what's going on with you." Gaara snapped. "The girl I met three days ago wasn't this heartless. So what happened? Everyone is worried about you, I am worried about you."

"I've already gave you all my reasons." Ashley snapped. _I have to let him go… I have to let him not like me… Even though, it is killing me._ "I don't want to be with stupid people."

"Oh, you think they are stupid. You think I am stupid." Gaara snapped. _Something is not right… She is pushing us away… _"Well I know someone who kissed an idiot."

"Please leave me alone." Ashley cried, leaking tears. "You are going to get hurt if you are with me." She raced away from him. _I can't even be mean to him… Damn it. I know I hurt all of you but you all have to understand. Please, it is hurting me too._

I woke up last night, lying in Gaara's arms. He was always there to comfort me. I sensed guilt when the boys found me with Miroku. I wasn't mad. It was my decision to make to walk alone. Then I realize that night, that he truly cared for me and if I die, he will never leave me alone. He will always hold on to me. He will always grieve for me. I have to leave him even if it's killing me.

He kept running after her and when he caught up with her. He grabbed hold of her hand, not letting her go. "I said leave me alone."

"I can't… You are too important to me to let go." He said, cupping her face. "Please, stop pushing everyone away. I know that you are dying Ashley." She was shocked. "Please…"

"How did you know?" She asked. _Sasuke, how could you? _

"I just know…" Gaara said. "Ashley, you are not going to leave us."

"Please, let me go." She cried, pushing him away. "The more I push you all away, the more easily it will be for all of you to let go."

"Do you think that everyone is going to let you go that easily? You are wrong. Everyone is still going to hold on to you even when you are pushing them away." Gaara scolded, glaring at her. "They all love you."

"I love them so much that I have to push them away." Ashley cried, hugging herself. "I don't want them to suffer especially you Gaara. I love you so much that I don't want you to feel pain when I leave." Then there was a pause. Their eyes were locked on each other. _I made it worst… I am such an idiot. Confessing to him is going to make it harder to let go. _

_She loves me…_ Gaara thought, letting out a small grin. I am so happy that she feels the same way. He walked towards her. She froze in front of him, still staring at him with her angel eyes. "Do you want to know what will be really painful?" She nodded her head sideways. "When you leave and I never got the chance to love you." He wiped her tears. "I love you and I will do everything I can to make you stay with me. You are not going to die."

"Gaara…" She said._ He loves me… I can't… He can't… I am going to die…_ She cried even more. "I am going to die. I couldn't tell my sisters about the money issue. Aleria hates me even more because of our fight this morning and Alexia is so sad, I hate seeing tears. I am going to die and I want you to let me go."

"You are going to live. I will find a way. I won't give up." He replied, pulling her closer. "Please don't push us away. Pushing us away is just making it worst for you. I know that you don't want to leave, I can see it. You want to stay. You want to live and I am going to make that happen because…" He leaned towards her lips and whispered. "I love you…" He finally kissed her lightly, waiting for her to open her mouth to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more deeply. He then pulled back and whispered. "I am not going to let you go."

"I love you too…" She said, hugging him. I can't let him go… I can't let everyone go… She cried in his arms. _Why do I have to die? _

"What's going on with Ashley?" Chouji said. "It's not like her."

"She suddenly leaves the band." Shikamaru said. "Something is not right. Ashley is not the type of person to not finish what she started."

"Maybe she just needs time alone." Hinata said. Then the school bell started to ring. "Well, it is time for Kakashi sensei class."

"Hey… Today is when Gaara and Ashley are presenting their projects." Tenten pointed. "It is probably the reason for her weird behavior. She must be stressed out because of the project, the birthday party, plus the band." Sasuke stood up.

"Come on… We are going to get late for class." Sasuke said. _I will visit Tsunade after class._ They walked to class and found Gaara setting up the projector. "Gaara, where is Ashley?"

"She is in the bathroom." Gaara said. "Sasuke, I sense something bad has happened to her. She didn't want to tell me."

"Same here Gaara…" Sasuke said. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah… Thanks… You can set up the piano." Gaara said. Sasuke walked up to the piano and plugged it in while Gaara was adjusting the screen. "I took your advice."

"Really and how did it go?" Sasuke said.

"Better than I expected…" He replied. "She is afraid of losing everything. The least I can do it help her find a way to keep her here with us…"

"Please stay with her for me." Sasuke interrupted.

"Hmmm…" Gaara said, staring at him. Sasuke was looking away from him. "Are you saying that you trust me with her?"

"Don't get use to it." Sasuke snapped. Gaara just smiled.

"I won't…" Gaara said. Then Kakashi entered the room.

"I see that you two are ready Gaara…" Kakashi said, smiling. "I am looking forward to you and Ashley's project." Everyone was at their seats, waiting for the show. Ashley walked in and towards the piano.

"Well, you all know who we are. If you don't then my name is Gaara." Gaara said.

"And my name is Ashley." Ashley said, smiling. She was still covering her eyes.

"I will show my project first but with help from my partner. She will be singing a song while my project is playing. It's a side of Ashley that I think that we should all see." Gaara explained. He walked up to her. "Are you ready?"

"Not yet…" She said, pulling out a small hairclip. She removed the strands of hair that was covering her face and clipped it on the side. "Now I am ready." She let out a smile. He walked to the computer. He gave her a signal and she started playing the piano. Then he pressed play on his project. The video was moving drawings. There was a man with baby blue hair and a woman with orange hair. Ashley started to sing.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes…yeah…  
You've built a love but that love falls apart**

The couple was so happy with their two daughters, laughing and having fun.

**Your little piece of heaven turns to dark.  
**  
The wife was at the hospital and the husband and the girls were on her bedside, waiting for her to get better. She gave birth to a baby girl with blue hair but the wife died, leaving her family crying.

"Wow, she can sing." Karin whispered.

**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
**  
The husband moped on a chair, still crying. He was holding a picture of his lover. Tears dripped on the glass frame.

**I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye  
**  
The baby crawled towards him and touched his leg. He turned to her and she was smiling and giggling. He lifted the baby up on his laps and stared at her. She was staring at the photo and kissed it. The man smiled and hugged the baby tightly.

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide…Yeah…**

The baby grew into a little girl and she was always with the man. The first two daughters left home and she was only there for him. And when time passed, one of the daughters return and spotted him with the youngest. She had a painful look in her eyes.

**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams**

The older sister hated her and when she left them once more the father was sad.

**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do **

The youngest sister walked towards him and smiled. She comforted him and hugged him tight. They went in the car and took a drive. It started to rain and the car went out of control and crash. The little girl was in the hospital and was looking for her dad but her other sister told her what happened. She cried in her arms. Their father was dead.

**I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**

The little girl eyes changed, they were different and all the kids were afraid of her. They didn't want to go near her. She was all alone. She covered her eyes and walked towards the swing. She sat on it, crying.

**And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
**  
A boy with blonde hair, a boy with a spiky black ponytail, a chubby kid with brown hair, and a boy with spiky dark blue hair came to her and offered their hand to her.

**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love is wilder than the wind  
**  
She wiped her tears away and grabbed it. They all hugged her and she was smiling.

**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do**

She was now a teenager and she was staring at a tombstone and says, 'Aaron Hisatake'. Her blue hair fluttered in the wind. She was gripping on the necklace.

**I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**

She smoothed the carved words on the marble. Flashbacks of him came to her mind. Laughter and love was in the air. She leaked tears.

**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do **

Then her father's soul was in front of her. He was smiling. He wiped her tears away and smiled. He then hugged her. He pulled back and pointed behind her. She turned and found her friends and family. Everyone was calling for her. Her father's soul disappeared in front of her. She let out a smile and pulled up her hair, revealing her eyes.

**I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**

She was running towards her friends and family with a smile on their face. They hugged her tightly and that was it.

"That was beautiful." Kakashi said. "Very impressive for the both of you…"

"Thank you sensei…" They both said. Gaara walked towards Ashley.

"You were amazing." Gaara said, smiling. "Ashley…" She then coughed out more blood and collapsed on the floor. "ASHLEY…" He grabbed her. She was bleeding all over the floor. "Ashley, don't you dare die on me now." Sasuke stood up from his seat and raced to her aid.

"Ashley, stay with me." Sasuke snapped, lifting her up. "Loser, stay with me." Kakashi opened the door for them.

"Take her to Tsunade now…" Kakashi ordered.

"Sasuke…call…Aleria…" She mumbled, coughing out more blood. They raced to the Principle Office. _It's starting… I am fading… _

"I'm coming too." Naruto said, racing beside. They walked to the office and knocked on the door. He opened it and Tsunade was on her desk, looking through some paperwork. "GRANNY, ASHLEY NEEDS HELP."

"Oh no…" Tsunade said, staring at her with shock. "Place her on the couch." She raced towards her side and checked her pulse. _It's fading… _"Ashley, stay with me…"

"Tsunade…tell them for me…" She said, smiling weakly. "I am too weak to do it…"

"Don't speak…" She ordered, placing an air mask on her. "You are going to be fine Ashley." She then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, contact her sisters now." She turned to Naruto and Gaara. "You two, help me carry her to the nurse's office. They did what they were told. Soon after, Ashley attained stable breathing and they left the room with the nurse. _Her condition is getting worst. She needs that surgery. _Tsunade sank on her chair.

"Granny, can we speak with you?" Naruto replied. They walked in the room.

"Sure…" Tsunade replied, watching them come in. "What is it Naruto?"

"It's about Ashley." Naruto said.

"She has been acting strange after she came out of your office." Sasuke added. "I want you to tell us what happened and don't even say that it's not our business."

"I know I can't keep anything from you two considering you two were there for her after the eye operation." Tsunade said, letting out a deep breath. "That day when she coughed out blood and you brought her into my office, I discovered something very disturbing news."

"She told me…" Sasuke said. "She's dying…"

"We know that already." Naruto said. "She has three more days."

"Your right…" Tsunade said. "Ashley's lungs are worn out. She has difficult time breathing. So she has three more days but I analyze her once more and I was wrong."

"So how much time does she have left?" Gaara asked.

"Well, I already finish my research and I discovered that she only has one day left." Tsunade said. The boys were staring at her with shock. "I told her to tell her sisters about the situation but I think she doesn't plan to."

"So she has one day left…" Gaara snapped, banging on the desk. "Is there a way to help her?" I may break my promise to always be with her but I am not going to let her die.

"Yes, a mechanical lung will surely save her but it cost a lot of money." Tsunade replied. "Ashley is the type of person to not ask so much of something to others so she waits for her fate."

"She can't die…" Sasuke snapped.

"I am sorry…" Tsunade said. "She needs that surgery and fast or else." Then Aleria and Alexia burst in the room.

"Where is she?" Alexia cried. "Where is Ashley?"

"She is in the nurse's office." Tsunade said. "There is something that I need to tell you two. Please sit…" They sat the seats in front of her desk.

"She is okay. Please tell me. I am so worried, hearing her coughing out blood." Alexia cried. "Please tell us Tsunade."

"What did an idiot of a sister do now?" Aleria asked. "Did she get into a fight?" Sasuke gripped his fist.

"Shut it…" Sasuke snapped. "I have had it."

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. _The anger in his eyes… He is going to explode and when he does there is nothing to stop him. _

"Doing the right thing…" Sasuke snapped, walking in front of them. He was glaring at Aleria. "Do you have any idea what you done to her? The pain you casted on her…"

"Sasuke, you have no right to talk to me like that." Aleria snapped.

"Well, considering that you don't listen to her. If you don't listen to her, might as well listen to me." Sasuke snapped back. "I know you invited Miroku to that party. You knew very well that he hurt her but you still invited him. And do you want to know what happened; she almost got raped by him last night." There was shock in their eyes. "He even had a ****ing knife with him."

"Ashley almost got raped." Alexia cried. How did this happen? How did I not know about this?

"That is right and it is all because of you Aleria." Sasuke said.

"You can't point fingers on me." Aleria snapped, crossing her arms. "How should I know?"

"Damn you Aleria. Do you even care for her?" Sasuke snapped.

"Do you think I want to care for her?" Aleria snapped.

"Fine, she doesn't need you in her life." Sasuke said, turning to Alexia. "Alexia the truth is, Ashley is dying… She only has one day left and she needs that surgery. That is why she was weak and tried to ask you guys for money."

"NO, IT CAN'T BE…" Alexia cried. "NO…" She ran her fingers through hair. "NO…MY SISTER CAN'T DIE."

"What do you mean she is going to die?" Aleria asked.

"I thought you didn't care." Sasuke said. Aleria froze.

"Her lung is worn out and needs a replacement however the mechanical lung surgery is pricey." Tsunade explained.

"I thought she needed money to please a boy." Aleria said, looking shocked. She turned to Gaara. "You…"

"I never wanted your money." Gaara said. "I love your sister and I am going to do everything to make her stay with me."

"Aleria, you may not want her as a sister but I do." Sasuke said.

"PRINCIPLE TSUNADE…" A voice screamed. The door burst open and it was Shizune. "ASHLEY HAS ESCAPED."

"WHAT…" They all screamed.

"The nurse went for a short errand and return with an empty bed. Ashley escaped through the window." Shizune explained.

"Search everywhere for her." Tsunade demanded. "She doesn't have any strength to even walk."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune said, racing away.

"I am going to find her." Alexia said, pulling out her phone. "I need to call Itachi." She stood up from her seat. "Thank you Tsunade." She raced away.

"Thank you Tsunade." They said, bowing down. They walked out the door and found their crew listening in.

"Guys…" Naruto said.

"We heard everything." Temari said, looking sad. Hinata was leaking tears while Sakura was hugging her. Tenten was crying in Neji's arms and Lily was calming down Chouji. The rest had sorrowful faces.

"So she was trying to push us away so we won't grieve for her." Shikamaru said, crossing his arms. "Troublesome… She is trying to do this alone."

"We have to find her." Chouji said.

"Everyone, I am sorry for Ashley's behavior and I hope you will come to forgive her." Sasuke said. "But I wanted to ask you if we win the Band Slam, we donated most of the money to Ashley's operation."

"Of course we will do that." Temari said. "Right gang…"

"Ashley is one of us." Sakura said, smiling. "She deserves to live."

"Alright, let's find her." Naruto said. They raced away, looking for their friend.

"Aleria, I know that you are not in good terms with Ashley." Tsunade said, staring at her. Aleria was speechless and was shaking. "But she needs you more than you realize. A matter a fact, she talks about you a lot when she was my patient." Aleria turned to her. "She always envies you and never misses your performances on TV. She loves you and I know that you love her."

"Tsunade… Thank you…" Aleria said, standing up and walking out the room. She walked through the empty halls. _She is dying. My little sister is dying…_

I was playing for my father. I just got a break from Orochimaru and I used that opportunity to visit my family. I was playing a piece that Orochimaru gave me to my father. My father just stared at me without any signs of emotions. When I was done, I turned to him. "Father, how was that?"

"I am disappointed." My father said. My heart sank with his words. How could he say that? "You are not playing it right."

"What do you mean by that?" I snapped. "I played the piece without mistakes."

"I know you did but your heart was not with you." My father replied. "Music comes from the heart and when I see you play, I don't see it. All I see that you are just focusing on the notes."

"Well music these days are all about them." I snapped. "Every time I play for you, you always say that. Why?"

"Because you are not listening to me…. You tend to think that I hate you but I don't. I love you Aleria like I love all my daughters." He replied. "Aleria my daughter, you are lost. You need to find your own way and frankly you being with Orochimaru are not letting you do so."

"I am happy where I am." I snapped. "I am not an idiot." I couldn't take it anymore, I walked out the room.

"ALERIA…" My father screamed. I didn't listen. I hid on the stairs, crying. All I wanted to do is to please him and nothing I did was working.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Ashley asked. I can hear her sweet voice.

"I am fine…" My father said.

"No, you look sad. You had a fight with Big Sister." Ashley said.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it." He replied.

"Daddy, you listen to me. Aleria is hurting you know." Ashley said. I was shocked. She knew how I felt. "Her music is a piece of her heart so please try to respect that."

"I don't see it Ashley. She places music that seem out of her character." My father explained. "Music is not all about money but I guess it is what she wants." No, you are wrong. That was never the reason.

"You are wrong father." Ashley said. I moved closer so I can hear her. "She is not like that. She plays that type of music just to fit in, just to be accepted. She just wants to be loved like the other musicians and feeling wanted." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was right. It is like she can read me like a book. "So daddy, please understand that she is struggling to find her own path."

"Since when you became so smart…" My father said. He sounded happy. I walked slowly down the stairs and found something that I thought I will never see. My father was smiling. He never smiles after my mom died and now he is to her. "What will I do without you?" She giggled. Ashley was right. I was jealous that she was with father. She was able to keep him smiling, laughing, and happy. She never showed any hatred towards me until now. She needed me and I couldn't do anything, I didn't want to do anything.  
  
Aleria pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Sasori, it's me Aleria… I need to talk to you."

Ashley skipped class and ran away from the school. She was running through the streets, crying. "What to do?" She cried, wiping her tears. _I can't let anyone cry for me… I made everything complicated. Now everyone knows._ She raced to the place that Gaara took her. "I need to see this place one more time." She ran down the field and fell on her knees. "I am going to miss this place." She stared at her hands. "There is nothing that anyone can do for me. It's over for me. Why me? Why me? I just got real friends and I was in a band. I even confessed to the boy I loved. Why does it have to end now?" She lay on the grass, staring at the clouds. "I have no choice." She closed her eyes. "I am going to die." She soon fell asleep.

"I can't believe that girl." Sasuke snapped, racing through the streets with the others. "She skipped class. She is not even home. She ran away from the nurse's office with a weak body. Stupid loser… " He looked at his phone. "And to make matters worse, I called her phone twenty times already and nothing."

"We will find her." Sakura said, grabbing his hand. "We will…"

"I know…" Sasuke said, kissing her forehead. "I am just so worried."

"We will find her." Sakura said, pulling him away. "Come on…"

"Where can she be?" Temari said, racing beside her brother. "She doesn't know the town very well." The Gaara paused. "What's wrong?"

"You should check the Toad Stool." Gaara said.

"How about you?" Temari said.

"I will keep on searching for her." Gaara said.

"Alright…" She said, racing away. Gaara ran swiftly through the streets.

_She can't be far… I have to find her._ He raced through corners. _I can't believe this… She is going to… I am not going to let that happen._ Gaara thought, running as fast as he can. He then paused. "I know where she is." He raced away to the meadow and found her lying on the grass. "ASHLEY…" _Oh no… I am too late…_ He raced to her side and checked her pulse. She is just sleeping. _Thank goodness…_ He pulled her head to his laps. "Ashley…"

"Hmmm…" Ashley said, opening her eyes. "Gaara…"

"You idiot, you had us all worried sick." Gaara snapped. She let out a smile. "Why did you run away? You are in no condition to be walking around."

"I wanted to see this place again…" She said weakly, looking through the meadow. "It is a beautiful place…" She let out a small giggle. "I always dreamt of this place. I am glad to see it for real."

"Ashley…" Gaara said.

"And this place is much better when you are with me." Ashley replied, taking off her necklace. She then grabbed his hand and placed it on his palm. "I want you to have it."

"Ashley, I can't have this. This is from your father." Gaara said. "I can't…" She placed her finger on his lips.

"I know you will take good care of it." She said, smiling. She put it on him and kissed the pendent. "It will protect you when I am not around."

"Ashley, you are not going to die." Gaara said. "Don't do this to me." He cupped her face. "I need to take you to the hospital."

"Gaara…" She said, pulling out a plastic DVD case out of her bag. "This is my project… Watch it with the others…" She kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back. "I am sorry you have to see me like this." She was breathing heavily. _I can't see him… My vision… Oh please let me see his face… _He lifted her up bridal style and started walking. "Gaara…"

"I made a promise. You are going to live." Gaara said firmly, carrying her away. "Please stay with me a little longer." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Just please have faith in me…"

"I will see you soon then…" She whispered, falling asleep. He walked to the hospital and everyone came for her aid.

"Is this Lady Alexia's little sister?" A nurse asked.

"Yes, please help her…" Gaara said, letting her go. He gripped the necklace tightly. Hang in there Ashley.


	13. Chapter 13: Ashley's Gift

**Chapter Thirteen: Ashley's Gift**

"Naruto, please calm down. Everything is going to be fine." Hinata said, smiling. He smiled back and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you Hinata…" Naruto said, kissing her cheek. "I am just worried about Blue." He then turned to Gaara. He was leaning against the wall, crossing his arms and gripping the necklace. _So he finally did it… He finally told her…_

"Why didn't you tell her yet?" I asked. We were sitting on the bleachers. It was P.E and we pretended to have a leg injury.

"Leave me alone…" He replied. "I don't even know what you are talking about."

"I may be the 225th ranking student in this school but I know that you like her." Naruto said. "I won't have any problems with it anyway."

"Why every time I am with you or Sasuke, her name is in the conversation?" He asked. "She is my friend and nothing more." He is lying obviously. You can tell Gaara is lying when he try to avoid the question. Stupid…

"Well, it may seem that you like her as a friend but you will love her." I teased. "If that day comes, I am going to tease you like crazy."

"It will never happen." Gaara said. "I know my feelings for her and it's not love."

"Trust me Gaara… It will." I said. "You are just hiding it." He gave me a smirk and I laughed. "I know you love her and all those things you just say were just bullshit."

"Naruto, you are such a nosey person." He replied.

"Thank you…"

Now look at him, he is worried sick about her. I was right. He loves her.  
  
Alexia walked towards us with her clipboard, she was wearing her white coat. "Alexia, how is she?" Itachi said, walking towards her. She let out a frown.

"Her condition is critical. It is a miracle that she is still breathing. The air mask is the only thing that is keeping her alive." Alexia explained. _That's why she was doing all those things for me… She knew she was about to leave me. No, this is why I became a doctor. To help Ashley… To not lose another family member… Mother…Father…I am going to save Ashley…_ "She is still unconscious so it won't be best to see her." She then turned to them. "Please leave now, I will call you all when something changes."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, walking towards her.

"Of course, Sasuke I am so proud of you." Alexia said, hugging him. "Ashley is lucky to have you."

"I am lucky to have her too." Sasuke replied, pulling back. "We will be at the house."

"Alright…" Alexia said, smiling. "Order takeout if you are hungry…" She gave him money. "And don't burn the house down."

"I won't." Sasuke replied.

"Goodbye…" Alexia said, waving at them. They walked away. "Itachi, I'm so worried."

"You will save her. You are the best doctor in the world." Itachi said, smiling. He then pulled her for a hug. "I know you can do it. I believe in you and so does everyone else. You just need to have a little faith."

"Thank you Itachi." She said, smiling. "You know how to make a girl happy."

"Well, it is my job." He said.

The gang was all sitting in the living room. "So since Ashley is out of the band, how are we going to win now? Most of our songs are duets." Rock Lee asked.

"Ashley needs us. We shouldn't put our hopes down." Kiba said.

"Well, it is hard to do so when she is in the hospital." Tenten said. "Things can happen and I can't stop thinking of the worst scenario." Then Gaara turned on the TV and the DVD. "Gaara, what are you doing?"

"It's not a good time to watch a movie." Shino said. He didn't listen. He put a disc in and sat beside Naruto. It was Ashley. She was adjusting the camera. "Ashley…"

"Hey you guys, I know this video looks amateur but I really don't have time." Ashley said, smiling. She was in Sasuke's room. Her hair was neatly hung down and away from her eyes. "Well, since I am supposed to talk about my partner, I want to say something before I do. When I came here, I thought I will be alone but I was wrong. My life was blessed with good friends. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Lily, and Temari… Please watch over the boys for me. You girls are the first and best girl friends a girl like me could ever have. Somehow, you all taught me how to be proud to be a girl." She let out a giggle. "Please take care of yourselves and stay out of trouble."

"We will…" Lily cried, leaking tears.

"We will find a way to save you." Sakura cried.

"You are not going to leave us." Ino cried.

"To be honest, you five helped me realize that it is good to accept yourself and you're beautiful just the way you are." Ashley continued. "A lesson like that can never be forgotten."

"Oh Ashley…" Tenten cried.

"Ashley…" Temari cried, leaking tears also.

"I know that you all can maintain discipline in the gang." She said. "Rock Lee, good luck on your soccer dreams… I know that you will be a superstar. I can feel it."

"Thank you…" Rock Lee said, crying. "I will do my best."

"Shino, I love your interest in bugs. It's extraordinary." Ashley continued. "I know that you will be the best bug expert ever. Who knows? You might find a rare species of beetles in the future." Shino was hiding his tears with his glasses. "Kiba, thank you for being there for me even though I cannot return your love… I know you have a crush on me. I just want you to know that I am not the one for you and the person you are looking for is right in front of you." Kiba turned to Ino, she was crying in Sakura's arms.

She's right… I am so blind. Kiba thought, letting out a small smile. Thank you…Ashley…

"Akamaru, watch over Kiba for me. I know you can do it." She said. Akamaru barked in replied. "Neji, I know your dream is to become a famous pianist. Word of advice, please stay away from The Sound. It brought pain to Aleria and I don't want you to feel the same pain. Follow your own path…"

"Thanks Ashley…" Neji said, holding back tears.

"Chouji, my tag partner... Never let your weight make you live a miserable life. Be happy of who you are." Ashley said, smiling. "Everyone can find love even you so don't think low of yourself." Chouji was crying beside Lily. "Shikamaru, I am so proud of you. You found love without my help and got off your lazy ass. Well…Sort of…" Everyone let out a small giggle. "I am so happy that I beat you in Shogi. I always wanted to beat you. Well, you always wanted an average life but I am happy you didn't. It wouldn't be a challenge."

"Troublesome sister…" Shikamaru said, crying.

"Naruto, if it wasn't for you I will still be alone. You were there when my heart broke into pieces. You kept your promise for me. You will grow up to be a fine man. You never give up and always try to get stronger. I wish I was more like you. A man like that is a man I will be so proud to be friends with."

"Blue…" Naruto said, wiping his tears.

"Sasuke, my brother…. We fight constantly and I always win. Admit it, I always kick your ass."

"Never…" Sasuke said.

"You will probably say never… I know you to well and you always know me." She said, smiling. "Even though we fight, you were there to protect me. You were there to watch over me." Ashley said. "You are there to even comfort me. I tell you everything and you do the same to me. Loser, stay safe for me. Protect everyone for me. That is what a big brother should do." Sasuke stared at his hands, holding his tears. "I know that you can protect them even Aleria and Alexia and Itachi will be by your side. I love them so much and I am happy to have someone to take care of them while… Well, while the worst happens."

"Loser, you are not going to leave us." Sasuke said.

"Well, I guess I have to start." She said, taking a deep breath. "I met Gaara the night before I started school. I just got out of the restroom and lost my way in the gym. Then he fell and collapsed on me. He liked my eyes and I felt moved. Not a lot of people love my eyes. Soon after, he was my partner for this project and my singing partner in a band. We became close friends. He did so much for me in these past few days." Gaara just stared at the screen. "He saved me from a horrible marriage, found my dream place, help me overcome my fear, he even taught me how to swim." She was giggling. "Well, he tossed me in the ocean. There is something in him that makes me happy. I came here grim and he healed my broken heart. He made me feel alive again. And I don't know why." She then leaked tears. "I guess I fell in love with him. I love him so much and I don't want him to get hurt. I am dying and Gaara grieving for me will be painful."

So she loves Gaara… Kiba thought, turning to him. He was shaking. He loves her so much… I guess he caught her heart first.

"Gaara, thank you for making me feel again. You will always be in my heart." She said, touching her chest. "I know that all of you will do well in the Band Slam without me. I know you guys could win. I have faith in all of you. However, I know that you all will try your best to save me even though I told you to let me go. I am grateful to have nice friends. But if I don't make it I just want you all to know that I am very happy that I met you all. You all made my last days of life the best days ever. Please, take care everyone…"

"ASHLEY, IT'S TIME FOR DINNER."

"Well, I got to go." She said. "My loser brother is calling me. Goodbye everyone and thank you for everything…" The screen turned black. Everyone was silent. They were still overwhelmed with Ashley's message. Then Naruto stood up in front of them.

"Guys, we need to help Ashley out. The only way to help with the medical payments is to win the Band Slam." Naruto announced. "We all want Ashley to stay alive. We can't let her leave us without a proper goodbye." They all smiled at him.

"Naruto is right for once." Sasuke added, standing up. "We need to help Ashley so that means we need to work harder. Tomorrow is the competition so we have to change our game plan."

"That is going to be troublesome to do but it is worth it." Shikamaru said. "Ashley needs the money."

"So who is with me?" Naruto asked. Everyone replied to join. Gaara was still sitting in front of the TV speechless. _Gaara…_ "Gaara, are you in?"

"Yeah… You guys need a singer." He replied, turning to him. "Let's get to work."

After ten hours of practices, everyone departed home. Kiba walked Ino home, it was a silent walk. "Kiba, I am sorry about Ashley. I knew you like her."

"It's okay…" Kiba said, smiling. "I knew very well that she has a thing for Gaara."

"Oh…" Ino said. _These past few days with you, it made me have feelings for you… I can't control it._ "You didn't need to walk me home."

"Well, I wanted to and besides you might feel lonely." Kiba said. _Ashley, you're right… I was so damn blind._"Naruto is walking Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji are walking Lily, Neji and Rock Lee is walking Tenten, Sasuke is walking Sakura, and Gaara is walking Temari… I didn't want you to be left out."

"You didn't need to feel sorry for me." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"There is the reason why I wanted to walk you home." Kiba said, grabbing her hand. "Ino, I… I… well…"

"Kiba, what is it?" Ino asked.

"Can you be my girlfriend?" Kiba asked. "Please…"

"Kiba…"

"I know that I am not your type but…" He stopped when she kissed him. Wow… He pulled her closer, wanting more. Then they pulled back. "I will take that as a yes."

"Of course…" Ino said, giggling. She then looked at Akamaru. "Akamaru, are you cool with me?"

"Ruff…" He barked.

"Come on…" Kiba said, offering his hand to her. "I have to take you home."

"Okay…" Ino said, grabbing it. They walked the whole way, holding hands.

Meanwhile, Gaara and Temari made it to their house, walking together in the living room. Gaara sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling. _I promised her that I will save her but I feel so weak. I feel that I will never save her. I feel like a failure already. _

"Gaara, do you want something to eat?" Temari asked. "I can order pizza."

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Gaara said, not turning to her. He was still staring at the ceiling. _I miss her already… Everything reminds me of her even pizza._

"Hmmm…." I said. She was so honest to me. She told me everything about her life even when it hurts. "One more question and we will save the rest for later…"

"Okay…" Ashley said.

"Do you like pizza?" I asked. She then let out a giggle. I love it when she laughs, it sounds so breathtaking.

"Yup, I love pizza." She said. "Especially when its cold pizza but I don't mind warm pizza too so yeah I love pizza."

"Good, because I am treating…" I said.

"But…"

"No buts…" I said. "I am going to give you a good day today. Sasuke said that you never go out very often and I don't know that is true because of your little secret. But I just want you to know that I am not going to betray your trust."

"I know… I can see it in your eyes." Ashley said. "Eyes can tell a lot about a person."

"Really… So what do you know about me just by staring into my eyes?" Gaara asked. She cupped his cheek. He blushed when he felt her fingers, smoothing his skin.

"You suffered a lot of pain in your childhood." Ashley said, staring at me. "You were always alone and you tried to prove to the world that your life is important. If it wasn't for a certain person, you will be swallowed by darkness." She smoothed my forehead. "That mark reminds you of the pain you suffered but it also gives you an opportunity to make new memories." She then let out a small grin. "And you are now living a good life. Was I wrong?"

"No, you were right in all points." I said, grabbing her hand. She was right. She could understand me without my words. She knew me more than I knew her. "You're very good."

"Thank you…" She replied. "But there is something I want to tell you Gaara."

"What is it?"

"Thank you for not judging me. You were the first person that ever liked my eyes. Well Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji, and Shikamaru know about my eyes but you were the first person in a long time that ever likes them and I'm thankful for that." She said.

"Don't mention it." I said. I love her eyes. They are so unique and beautiful. I couldn't get enough of it.

"So are you really okay of the pizza thing?" Ashley said. "It sounds like a date than a study session."

"Good food and books are perfect together." I said, blushing. A date? Was I trying to ask her out of a date? Pizza and a day alone with her… It does sound like a date. "Don't you think?"

"I guess you are right about that." Ashley said. "Well I have never gone on a date or study session so I don't know what to expect. So pizza and books sounds good to me…"

"You never went on a date before?" I asked. Thank God that she doesn't have a clue about stuff like that.

"Yup, I was never very popular." Ashley said. "Well, that doesn't matter anyway."

I didn't know what she meant by that but now I do. She thought she will die without attaining love from another. Thank God I told her. I told her that I love her. 

"Gaara, I know that you are worried about Ashley." Temari said, looking concern. "We all are. She is important to all of us." She moved towards her brother side and grabbed his hand. "She will be fine. We are going to save her and you will tell her that you love her back."

"I did…" He replied.

"Really…" Temari said, looking a little shock. "So…"

"She loves me but feels guilty that she can't be there for me." Gaara said. "I told her that I will save her but at the same time I feel that I am only giving her broken promises. What happened if I fail Temari? What happened if she dies?"

"Gaara…" Temari said, staring at him. _Gaara, she changed you… You grew a heart… I couldn't even do that._ Then her eyes softened and hugged his brother. "She will come back to us." He hugged back. "She is strong and you are the type of person to keep his word. I know you will keep her promise. I know you will."

"Thank you Temari." Gaara replied, smiling. Then it started to rain. _It's raining… _

"It's raining… I hope the delivery can make it here okay." Temari said, standing up and walking to the glass sliding door. "It is pouring hard."

"She loves the rain…." He replied.

"Hmmm…"

"Nothing…" He said, staring at the rain. _That girl loves the rain._

"Come on Gaara…" Ashley said, racing in the rain with her wet uniform. Her hair was all damp in wetness and she had a beautiful grin on her face. "It's just rain."

"I am not getting wet." I replied, holding an umbrella. It was raining a little bit hard. "How am I going to explain this to Sasuke? He is going to be furious that you are all wet. He's going to think that I was stingy with my umbrella."

"Don't worry… I will explain it to him." Ashley said, smiling. She was so cheerful even in this gloomy weather. She danced in the rain, not caring who was watching. She's like a ballerina but on puddles, elegantly dancing. "Come on Gaara…" She raced towards me. "Come on…"

"No, am not getting wet…" I said. She then paused, looking at her feet. "Ashley, are you okay?" She jumped on the puddle in front of me and got me wet. She was laughing at me as I touched my uniform. "Why you little…" I caught her running away. "HEY, GET BACK HERE…" I closed my umbrella and raced after her. "YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT ASHLEY."

"You can't catch me." She said, giggling. Then I caught her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Oh no…"

"I caught you…" I said. "You are totally going to…" I stopped, staring at her. When I looked into her eyes, I forgot why I was mad in the first place. "You are going to get a cold."

"Sorry but I love the rain." She said, smiling. "People think it is a sad weather but I don't think that. It is very beautiful."

"Why is it so beautiful?" I asked.

"Because it reminds me of my eyes… The rain is misunderstood of its beauty." She said, smiling. "People tend to think that it is a weather of sadness and loneliness yet they don't see the pretty picture."She patted me on the head. "You look good in the rain Gaara…" My spiky hair went straight down. I was complete wet.

"I have to thank someone for this new look. Someone who got me wet. I forgot her name." I teased. "Can you help me find her?"

"I don't know her." She said, giggling. She then grabbed my hand. "Come on, we can jump on puddles while you walk me home." She guided me to every puddle. We jumped on it and got mud on our clothes but we didn't care. Well not until…

"ASHLEY YOU IDIOT… WHY ARE YOU ALL WET?" Sasuke screamed, standing by the door. "YOU GUYS HAVE A ****ING UMBRELLA AND YOU GUYS STILL GOT WET." He turned to me. "Gaara, if she gets sick I am going to kill you." We started laughing in front of him. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" She raced towards him and pulled him into the rain. "ASHLEY, YOU ARE GETTING ME ALL WET."

"That is the whole point idiot." She said, giggling. Sasuke was all wet and mad. He wanted to beat Ashley down but he couldn't. She was too important.

"What a nutcase…" Sasuke pouted, standing next to me. "I HOPE YOU GET A DAMN COLD ASHLEY." She was dancing in the rain. "Damn she is a handful."

"Sorry about that… She got me wet too." I replied.

"It's alright… She loves this weather." Sasuke said. "She thinks it's very beautiful."

"Yeah, she told me." I said. Then she walked in front of us. "Ashley, I think it is time to get inside."

"Not yet…" Ashley said, jumping in a puddle in front of us. We got dirty and wet. "Got you…"

"Why you little…" Sasuke said, staring at her running away. "Ashley, I am totally going to kill you." We raced to catch her and I had fun in the damn rain.

She was such a weird girl and I guess that's why I grew fond of her. She never seizes to surprise me. 

Then there was a knock on the door. Temari walked towards the door and opened it. "Shikamaru…Chouji…"

"We walked Lily home and we ended up getting stuck in the rain. Can we come in for a while?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure…" Temari said, letting them in. They walked in the living room. "Gaara, we have some guest."

"Oh hey…" Gaara said, keeping his gaze at the window.

"I just ordered pizza. Thank God I order six boxes. I am so hungry." Temari said, smiling.

"Six boxes of pizzas? I wonder where the food is going." Shikamaru said, staring at her. He then stared at her breast. _Never mind, I think I know where._ Then Temari hit him on the head. "What was that for?"

"For being a pervert…" Temari snapped. She then stopped and turned to Gaara. He was still silent, staring at the window. _Gaara, you are still worried about her. _

"If Ashley was here, she will run outside right now." Shikamaru said. Gaara finally turned to them. "She always had a thing for the rain even though it is such a drag."

"It's funny that she will always soak herself in the rain and still be in good health." Chouji added. "She loves the rain."

"Really, she loves the rain that much." Temari said.

"Yeah, she never missed a day to run outside when it rains." Shikamaru said. _Rainy days… She made them happy for me…_

I was in my room, being lazy as usual. I couldn't go anywhere because of the rain. It was keeping me from visiting Chouji and also making me feel sad. The rain makes me gloomy and I don't know why. Then I heard a knock on the door. My mom opened it while I peeked out my room. "Hello Mrs. Nara, I hope I am not disturbing." Ashley replied, wearing a violet rain coat with matching boots.

"Ashley, it is good to see you again." My mom said, smiling. My mom is very scary like Temari but when she is around her, she tends to show her sweet side. "What are you doing in the rain?" My mom let her in the house and helped her take off her coat. "You might get a cold."

"But I love the rain…" She replied, smiling. I wonder why? It sucks. "Anyway, I am here to give you some cookies. Mrs. Akimichi taught me."

"How thoughtful of you…" My mom said, grabbing the bag. "SHIKAMARU, ASHLEY IS HERE." I walked out of my room and scratched my head.

"Hey Shikamaru, I hope I didn't wake you." She said, smiling at me.

"Nah, I was just doing nothing." I replied. "So what are you here for?"

"Oh, I wanted to hang out with you before my dad finds out about my disappearance." She said.

"Do you ever leave the house with permission instead of running away?" I asked.

"Nope, where is the fun in that?" She said, giggling. "And besides, he will find me." Then she grabbed my hand. "Come on… Let's go outside." She dragged me outside.

"ASHLEY, IT'S RAINING." I screamed, getting pulled. She forgot that she left her rain gear in my house.

"So, it's beautiful." Ashley said, getting wet. I was wet also and my mom was giggling at the door.

"About time someone got you off your lazy ass." My mom teased. I gave her a smirk.

"Troublesome…" I said, watching the crazy blue head girl jumping on puddles. Her baby blue dress was getting damped and it made her look pretty. Usually people look like shit when they get wet but she looked pretty. "Ashley, you are going to get a damn cold."

"Come on, you sound like Alexia." She said. "You are my big brother not my big sister." Then she paused and made a square with her fingers. "Well, you make a great sister."

"Come on inside. You are making this troublesome." I said. She did something I thought she will never do, she gave me puppy eyes. Okay she does do the puppy eye thing but not to me. Only to Sasuke…Damn it, I thought I will win but she is just too adorable. "Fine, I will play with you but in one condition. You have to take a nice warm bath at my place and I will give you some clothes."

"Deal…" She cheered. We jumped on puddles and she threw water balloons at me. I was wonder where the hell she got those water balloons. "This is so much fun." I have to admit, it was fun.

"Ashley, why do you love the damn rain?" I asked.

"Because it's beautiful…" She replied. Every rainy day, she will force me out even the others but I was happy that she picks me. She made rainy days fun for me. 

"I hope everything goes well." Chouji said. "I can't help but worry about that girl."

"Alexia is the best doctor in this city, she will definitely save Ashley." Shikamaru said. "Everything is going to be fine. After all, the rain is very beautiful tonight."

"Yeah, very beautiful…" Gaara said, letting out a small smile.

Sasuke was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _Damn, this house is not the same without that loser. I miss her._

"ASHLEY, YOU LITTLE SNEAK." I screamed, racing towards her room. I opened it and found stacks of books all over her room. It was like a literature mountain. "ASHLEY…" I found her sitting inside a fortress made entirely out of books. Books? Is this what she does when she is bored? Make castles out of books.

"Yes Sasuke… I need my ears you know." Ashley said, still reading her book. She didn't even bother to look at me. I pulled the book away. "I was reading that."

"Ashley, I need to talk to you." I said calmly. She came out of her castle and stood in front of me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You bleached my favorite black shirt." I snapped. "I told you that bleach is only for whites."

"I know that…."

"You know… Did you know that my shirt was a Bleach T-Shirt? It was signed by Ichigo Kurosaki himself." I snapped.

"I know that…" She replied. I had it. I pinned her to her bed, glaring at her. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"You don't even care about my clothes… I am going to teach you a lesson." I snapped. She smiled at me. Smile? She freed one of her hands from me and pulled me down. She was on top of me. She moved closer to me, her hands were running smoothing on my chest. "ASHLEY…" She unbuttoned my shirt. I started to turn red. I can feel the heat on my face. "Ashley, what are you doing?"

"I am waiting for the lesson sensei…" She whispered. I squirted out blood. She moved away from me and laughed. "You really think I was going to make out with you."

"Shut up..." I snapped, holding my nosebleed.

"Sasuke, am I really that hot?" She teased, looking all innocent. I felt a total idiot. Fine, I am going to admit it. I had a huge crush on her when we were kids. That was the reason I wanted to be so close to her. That was the reason why I avoided Sakura. I fell in love with this blue head nutcase. Then I realize, she sees me as a brother. At first, I was furious. Then she made me recognize that the person I love was in front of me and she was slipping away. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"I am fine." I replied quickly, standing up and walking towards the door. "Forget about the shirt…"

"Sasuke…" She said. I turned and she gave me a plastic bag. "I am really sorry about your shirt. It was an accident."

"What is this?" I asked, pulling out a black T-shirt. It was the same Bleach T-Shirt. It had Ichigo Kurosaki and Kenpachi Zaraki signature. "How did you…"

"Believe it or not I am friends with Rukia which her husband is Ichigo. Kenpachi was there too so I asked him for an autograph. I am so sorry about the old one." She replied, giving me a sorry look. She did that for me and when the hell she was friends with the famous singer in Bleach.

"Ashley, thank you…" I said, smiling.

"So do you think I am hot?" She teased. I squirted out more blood and she was laughing. "I will take that as a yes."

"SHUT UP…"

Things were pretty hectic when she was here and now, it is just too silent. No more clever remarks and pranks from her, just dead silence. 

"God, I miss your stupid voice." He said, turning to his side. He found a photo of her and him when they were kids. "Stupid Loser…"

"Sasuke…" A voice said. He turned and found Sakura.

"Sakura, I thought I took you home." He replied, sitting up.

"You did but I was worried about you so I came back." Sakura said, walking towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I just feel a little bit lonely." Sasuke said, pulling her into his embrace.

"Sasuke, you love her. I can see it." Sakura said, looking sad.

"There is nothing to worry about. Yes, I did love her but her heart didn't want me." Sasuke said. "Besides, someone has her heart right now and someone has mine."

"You really mean that." She asked, cupping his face.

"Every word… Look, I love you and I am so naïve to see that because I was in love with Ashley. Ashley only sees me as a friend, a brother." He explained, staring into her emerald eyes. "She told me that I will never make her happy even when we were really close friends. I didn't understand that at first then I realize what she meant." He let out a smile. "We are so alike and being with people that are the same can be very boring but a person who is the complete opposite can make it fun. You are my other half Sakura and I am thankful that Ashley pointed it out."

"Sasuke, you are such an idiot." Sakura said.

"And you love this idiot." He teased, pulling her closer.

"Yes I do." Sakura said, kissing him. _Thank you Ashley…_


	14. Chapter 14: Alexia's Will

**Chapter Fourteen: Alexia's Will**

"Lady Alexia, here are the charts that you wanted." A nurse said, giving her more paperwork.

"Thank you…" Alexia said, reading it. _Ashley's breathing rate is fading. As long she is wearing that mask, she will have some chance of survival._ She gripped her fist. _She was trying to tell me… She needed the money for the operation and I let Aleria interrupt. What kind of sister am I?_

"Alexia, why are you crying?" Ashley asked, walking towards me. Aleria left me for her music dream. I felt lonely without my twin sister. She rubbed my back. "You miss Aleria…"

"Ashley, please leave me alone." I replied, hiding my tears.

"I am not going to leave you like this." She replied. I turned to her and found her smiling. She was just a little girl yet smart. She sat down beside me. "You need someone. And I want to be that someone okay. I am here to make you feel better."

"Ashley…" I cried, wrapping my arms around her waist. I cried on her laps. "Why does she have to leave me?"

"She needs to follow her dreams." She replied, running her fingers through my hair. "She will come back to us. It is not like she is leaving forever. You two are twins so you are bound to see each other again."

"Ashley…" I said, facing her again. I really don't know how she does it. How she can make everyone happy. She can even put a smile on Dad's face and he hardly smiles. She reminded me more like mom, how she can brighten up everyone's day with just her wise words and glimmering smile. "Ashley, you are the best."

"Nah, I am not." She said, giggling. She was always there for me and I couldn't be there for her. And now she is in the hospital because of me. 

She stood up from her desk and walked through the halls. She then went into a room and stare at the unconscious girl on the hospital bed. "Ashley…" She walked towards the bed and smoothed her forehead. "I am not letting you go."

Meanwhile…

"Wow, this place is huge." Chouji said, walking into the Auditorium with the team. There were people everywhere, reporters, spectators, and performers.

"I feel sick now…" Ino said.

"Guys, calm down. Don't get intimidated." Temari said. "We have a goal remember and we are going to achieve that goal today."

"Yeah, let's kick some major ass." Kiba cheered.

"For Blue…" Shikamaru said, putting his hands in. They all did the same. "We are going to save you. Now let's go…" They lifted their hands in the air and walked to their post. "I hope we can beat the Angels."

"Have faith Shikamaru…" Temari, smiling. "We can beat them."

"Yeah…" Shikamaru said, smiling back.

"Hey, I am going to look around." Shino said. "I won't be long."

"Hurry up… We need to set up." Chouji said.

"Alright…" Shino said, walking away. He strolled through the crowd. _The competition is fierce. I hope we win…_ Then suddenly, he bumped into someone. She collapsed to the ground. "I am so sorry. Are you okay?" It was a petite girl with long luscious red hair and peculiar set on eyes. One was pink and the other was violet. Also it looks demonic yet glimmering in a way. _Wow, cool eyes. He helped her up. "I am so sorry." _

"It's okay… No harm done…" She said, smiling. "It was my fault for not looking."

"My name is Shino Aburame…" He said, offering his hand to her.

"Ashalita Phoenix…" She replied, grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly. "So are you performing?"

"Not really… I am in the special affect crew." He answered. "We are from Konoha High School."

"Wait… You guys are the Joint right…" She asked. "The Second representative of KHS…"

"Yeah…"

"I heard so much about you guys. You guys must be good." She said, smiling. "I can't wait to watch your performance."

"MIDGET…" A loud voice screamed. They turned and found a tall golden hair boy with red ringed eyes. "I told you to wait for me if you wanted ice cream but you have to run."

"Well, you took your time." She replied calmly. "I was very hungry."

"You are so impatience. I told you that I will take you to get some ice cream after I sign some autograph." He scowled loudly. "It's not my fault that you force me to do it." He then turned his gaze to Shino. _Who the hell is this kid? Another fan boy… _"Who is this? Is he bothering you?"

"No, I bumped into him. His name is Shino. He is part of the competition." Ashalita replied, turning to Shino. "I am sorry for this idiot's rudeness. His name is Halo Ring and he is my boyfriend. He can be very jealous when I am around boys."

"NO, YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR…." Halo screamed.

"Then why are you yelling?" Ashalita asked. "You can be very jealous sometimes Halo."

"Again, I am not jealous." Halo snapped.

What a couple… Shino thought, staring at them fighting.

"Come on Midget, let's get your ice cream." Halo said, grabbing her hand. "It is nice to meet you Shino…"

"Yeah… Ashalita, what band are you in?" He asked.

"The Angels…" She replied, smiling. "I am the singer." She was getting pulled away.

"What? I was talking to the singer of the champions." Shino said.

"Welcome to the Band Slam Competition 2011. We have here wonderful judges. Our first judge is from the Legendary band Akatsuki. He is the founder and manager of this band and won more awards than any other band. I give you Pein." The announcer said. Pein stood up from his seat and waved his hand.

"Hey it's Pein…" Neji said. "He might be tough to impress."

"We are going to knock his socks off." Tenten said, jumping with joy. "I can't wait."

"What got you all fired up?" Neji asked.

"I just have a feeling that we will do awesome out there." Tenten said happily.

"Our next judge is the Vocalist of the band Bleach. Please give a warm welcome to Rukia Kurosaki." The announcer said. She stood up and waved at her fan boys. They fainted and collapsed to the ground.

"Rukia Kurosaki… I am her biggest fan." Hinata said. "I can't believe she is here."

"Really?" Naruto said, looking dumbfounded. "I didn't know you like Bleach."

"Like it… I love them especially Ichigo Kurosaki. He is so dreamy." Hinata said with awe, blushing.

"Big deal, he is probably another pretty spoiled rich kid…" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

"And our final judge is the owner of the Moon Corporation and the second richest man in the world. I give up Zetta Moon." The announced said. He stood up and waved. He had spiky black hair and violet eyes. "The rules are that each band well pulls out a small strip of paper in this hat, it has a word. The team must sing a song that has that word in it. Now, let's rock this place." The crowd loudly cheered.

"It is good to see you again Mr. Moon. It has been awhile. The last time a saw you is when we were going the Trinity Hospital Fundraiser. " Pein said, staring at Zetta. Zetta stood there, closing his eyes. "So how is the family?"

"Fine Pein… I see that you are doing well." Zetta replied.

"Well, it is a pleasure of meeting both of you." Rukia said, smiling. _I wish I was home. Stupid Ichigo, leaving me here… I am going to hit him hard after this._

"Likewise Mrs. Kurosaki…" Pein said. Zetta nodded. _The judges here are pretty high class. A Top Vocalist and a Rich Businessman… I have a feeling that it is going to be a long day. _

"Alright, to start off our day, Mrs. Moon will sing a song." The announcer said.

"Mrs. Moon?" Rock Lee said, looking dumbfounded. "Who is that?"

"Her real name is Kitaru. She is Zetta's wife and also a legend in this competition. She won in all her four years in high school and became a famous singer. Her stage name was Stardust." Shino explained. _OMG… She is here… She is right here… in person…_ "She is the best."

"So how do you know so much of this Mrs. Moon?" Kiba asked.

"Well…. I…" Shino said, blushing. "I am a big fan…"

"WHAT!" Kiba and Rock Lee screamed. YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

"You are a fan?" Rock Lee said.

"Well, that is one thing that you don't hear every day." Kiba said. A woman with long pure white hair and red ruby eyes walked on stage. She was wearing a desert rose color dress with black laces. "Is that her?"

"Yes, wow she looks amazing." Shino said, sighing with awe.

"Remember Shino, she is married." Rock Lee teased.

"And also her husband is one of the judges." Kiba added. Shino let out a blush.

"Hello everyone, it is great to see you all here today." Kitaru said, smiling. "This place brings back a lot of memories when I was a teenager, singing my heart out to the audiences. It was a breathtaking feeling." She let out a giggle. "And it's a great honor to sing here once again but you are all here for a treat. I will be doing a duet." She turned her gaze to her husband. "Darling, let's sing together like old times."

_I knew she was going to do this to me…_ Zetta thought, staring at his wife. He stood up and walked up to the stage.

"He can sing?" Rock Lee asked.

"He is so hot!" Ino screamed. Kiba pouted and crossed his arms. "Jealous much…"

"NO…" Kiba screamed. Ino just giggled.

"Are you ready darling?" Kitaru asked, placing a mouth piece on him.

"Yeah…" Zetta said, taking off his black coat and tossing it to the announcer. "You owe me…"

"I know…" Kitaru said, giggling. She then walked away from him and the piano started to play. "Picture perfect memories…Scattered all around the floor…Reaching for the phone 'cause…I can't fight it anymore."

"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind." They both sang. Zetta walked towards her slowly.

"For me it happens all the time..." She sang, smiling.

"It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone. And I need you now. Said I wouldn't call. But I've lost all control. And I need you now." They both sang. Kitaru moved to the grand piano and leaned on it. "And I don't know how. I can do without. I just need you now."

"Another shot of whiskey. Can't stop looking at the door…Wishing you'd come sweeping. In the way you did before." Zetta sang, trapping her and leaning towards her.

"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind." The both sang. Kitaru cupped his face.

"For me it happens all the time..." He sang.

"It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone. And I need you now. Said I wouldn't call. But I've lost all control. And I need you now." They both sang. "And I don't know how. I can do without. I just need you now." Zetta lifted her in the air and spun around.

"Excuse me…" A voice said. Shino, Rock Lee, and Kiba turned and found a little boy with white hair and violet eyes. "Can I watch please? You are blocking my view."

"What is a kid doing here?" Kiba said.

"I have every right to be here." The kid said. "You are not the boss of me."

"Whoa, whoa…" Zetta sang.

"Guess I'd rather hurt. Than feel nothing at all…" They both sang. He put her down and moved away.

"It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone. And I need you now." She sang. She was about to let go of his hand but he gripped it tightly.

"And I said I wouldn't call. But I'm a little drunk. And I need you now." He sang, pulling her back.

"And I don't know how. I can do without. I just need you now. I just need you now." They both sang, staring at each other.

"Oh baby, I need you now." She sang, hugging him. When they were done, the crowd cheered. "Just like old times right Zetta."

"I love you…" He whispered. She let out a giggle.

"You said that to me when we first sung here." She said, smiling. They pulled back and bowed, still holding hands. The crowd cheered. "Just like old times…" Zetta let out a small grin.

"There you have it…" The announcer said. Kitaru walked upstage and towards the boys.

"Hello…" She said, smiling. "Have you three seen my son?" They were speechless. Shino, Rock Lee, and Kiba were all blushing in front of her. "Oh dear, are you three alright? You guys are red."

"We are fine Mrs. Moon." Kiba said.

"Please call me Kitaru…" She said, smiling. "So what will I call you three?"

"My name is Kiba…" Kiba introduced. "We are competing."

"Rock Lee…"

"And I'm Shino. I am your biggest fan." Shino said, shaking her hand.

"It is good to meet a fan." She said, giggling.

"MOM…" The boy said. "You were awesome."

"Toshiro, thank you…" She said. "Everyone this is my son, Toshiro."

"Hey…" He said.

"Lady Kitaru, I am very sorry to disturb you." A voice said. They turned and found a man with spiky red hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a hat. "I am here to escort you to your seat."

"Dmitri…" Toshiro said happily, walking towards him. "Did you see my parents sing? They were incredible."

"Yes Master Toshiro, they were…" He replied, smiling. He then turned to the boys. "I see you made some friends."

"Dmitri, these are competitors in the Band Slam." Kitaru explained. "Kiba, Rock Lee, and Shino, this is Dmitri. He has been my caretaker since I was a little girl."

"Wow, you look so young." Kiba said.

"I get that reaction a lot." Dmitri said.

"Well, I must be going." Kitaru said, smiling. "Good Luck. I heard my niece is performing. She is from KHS."

"Hmm…" Rock Lee said. What is her name?"

"Ashley…" Kitaru said. "Ashley Hisatake…"

"WHAT…" They all screamed. "YOU ARE RELATED TO ASHLEY."

"So you know Cousin Ashley…" Toshiro said. "She is going to be here right?" They all gave them a sad face.

"Ashley's father is my only cousin." Kitaru said. "Did something happen to her?"

"Ashley is in the hospital…" Kiba explained. "Her condition is critical and finance is pretty low."

"I see… I guess I have to contact Alexia." Kitaru said, looking worried. "Dmitri, make sure to contact my nieces. I need to speak with them."

"Yes milady…"

"Well, I will see you all later." Kitaru said, walking away.

"Bye…" Toshiro said.

"I can't believe that Ashley is related to Lady Stardust." Shino said. "I need to get an autograph."

"Ashley has one crazy family." Rock Lee said.

"Tell me about it…" Kiba added. The competition began, and everyone tried their best. Band by band, they played and sang their heart out, capturing the crowd. Yet the judges seem to be unimpressed.

"Now for our returning Champions, the Angels…" The announcers said. Ashalita walked towards him and pulled out a piece of paper. "Tell us Mrs. Phoenix, what is your word.'

"Hell…" She replied.

"Hell…" Temari said. "Who the hell put that word there?"

"Well, it is a word. I wonder what she is going to sing." Shikamaru asked. They watched her walked to her band and did a group talk. "She has really long hair."

"I pictured the singer much more taller…" Sakura said.

"Remember, they are the returning champions…" Sasuke said. "Don't underestimate her."

"Oh, are you guys the Joint?" A voice said. They turned and found a boy with spiky white hair and red crimson eyes.

"Yeah, who are you?" Temari asked.

"My name is Soul Eater." He replied. "I was hoping to watch my girlfriend alone but you guys are here."

"Who is your girlfriend?" Sakura asked. _He is so cute…_

"She is the guitarist for the Angels." Soul said. "I came to see her and our friend perform." Then a teenage boy with baby blue hair that is shaped like a star and a teenage boy with black hair with three lines on the right side walked towards them. "So you guys came along as well."

"I wouldn't miss Tsubaki play. I have to stick with my partner at all times you know." The blue hair kid said.

"I feel incomplete without Liz and Patty so I have to come." The black hair kid added. "Who are your new friends Soul?"

"Oh, there are students from Konoha High School. They are our competition." Soul replied, smiling sharply. "They seem pretty good." He turned to Shikamaru and the others. "These are my friends Black Star and Kid. They are here to support as well."

"You better remember the name because I am going to surpass god someday." Black Star declared.

_Is it me or stumbled into another Naruto? _Sakura thought, looking uneasy.

"Not until I surpass god first." Naruto snapped. "So you have to get in line."

"Is that a challenge?" Black Star snapped.

"Why are you afraid?" Naruto snapped back. They glared intensively.

"None of that you two, if you two fight here both of our teams will be disqualified." Kid pointed out. "You don't want that do you?"

"Right…" They both said.

"So who are they?" Shikamaru asked. "I mean, your friends in the band."

"The drummer is Patty. She can be very crazy at times. Her older sister Liz is the manager, she is the one talking to Patty. The girl with the long golden hair is Corona Ring." Kid explained.

"Ring sounds familiar…" Shino said. "By any chance she is related to Halo Ring…"

"Yeah, they are cousins… I guess he gave you a hard time." Soul said, smiling. "He can be very protective."

"So your girlfriend is the guitarist." Hinata said. "She looks pretty."

"Her name is Maka Albarn. I have to warn you that even though she looks innocent, she is not. She hits people with books when she is mad." Soul said, scratching his head. _She hit me a couple of times when we were coming here.  
_  
"So who is the pianist?" Neji asked.

"Her name is Tsubaki, she is very kind. She is the best partner ever and I wouldn't give up her for anything else." Black Star said.

"And the singer is Ashalita Phoenix but we call her Ash. She has recently attended our school when we were sophomores along with her partner Halo." Soul said, letting out a sigh. "Unfortunately, they beat us in the preliminary round in our school. It was Girls versus Boys showdown but that didn't go to well for us."

"So they are that good." Ino said. "Amazing…"

"I wonder what she is going to sing." Tenten said.

"You said that I'm messing with your head." Ash sang, grabbing the microphone. She was wearing skinny black short jeans with a red string blouse and a white button down collar shirt. Her red long hair was pinned into two long pigtails.

"Yeah…" Girls sang three times.

"All because I was making out with your friend…" Ash sang. "Love hurts whether is right or wrong. I can't stop because I'm having so much fun. You're on your knees, begging please stay with me. But honestly, I need to be a little crazy." She pulled out the microphone from the stand and walked to the crowd. "All my life I've been good but now…Ah… I think I'll run but how? All I want is to mess around and I… don't really care about if you love me if you hate me you can take me… Baby…baby… All my life I've been good but now…Whoa…but how?" Boys walked towards her and grabbed her hand. "What…" She pushed one away. "What…" She pushed another boy. "What…What the hell?" She pushed all the boys away and walked up to the stage.

"She is stealing the crowd." Shikamaru said. "I hate to admit but she has a nice voice. The girls are good."

"Yeah…" Sasuke said, staring at her with shock. _That midget can sing…  
_  
"So what that I go out on million dates? You never call or listen to me anyway. I rather rage instead of sitting down and wait all day. Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play…" She sang, jumping up and down. Everyone cheered. "You're on your knees, begging please stay with me. But honestly, I need to be a little crazy. All my life I've been good but now…Ah… I think I'll run but how? All I want is to mess around and I… don't really care about if you love me if you hate me you can take me… Baby…baby… All my life I've been good but now…Whoa…but how?" Then the music slowed down. She faced her back to the crowd and slowly took of her shirt. "La…lala…Whoa…. Lala Whoa…" The girls' took off their gloves and walked towards them. The gloves were playing the instruments while they walked to the crowd, picking a random boy. Ash walked to a boy and started teasing him, running her fingers through his hair than chest while the others do the same. "You said that I'm messing with your head boy I like messing in your bed." They pulled them down and was about to kiss them. "Yeah, I am messing with your head boy when I'm messing in your bed." But they let go off them and walked away.

"She is good." Gaara said. I hope I can beat her.

"All my life I've been good but now…Ah… I think I'll run but how? All I want is to mess around and I… don't really care about if you love me if you hate me you can take me… Baby…baby… All my life I've been good but now…Whoa…but how?" Ash sang. The girls walked back to their instruments and started playing again. "All my life I've been good but now…Ah… I think I'll run but how? All I want is to mess around and I… don't really care about if you love me if you hate me you can take me… Baby…baby… All my life I've been good but now…Whoa…but how? La…Lalalalalalala…." The song was done and everyone cheered. "Thank you…"

Meanwhile…

Aleria walked to the hospital and into Ashley's room. She watched her sister sleeping, breathing in an air mask. _I am so sorry that I hurt you. I really didn't mean to. I have a reason._ She sat beside her bed and started to cry. "I am so sorry Ashley. I wish I was there for you. I am such a bad sister. All I wanted is to protect you. Orochimaru wanted you. He couldn't get to you because of dad and when he died it gave him the opportunity. He wanted you because of your voice, your beautiful voice. I didn't want you to have the life I once had, being a slave to him. Father was right, I wasn't playing with my heart but you did. That is why Orochimaru wanted you. I invited Miroku because I knew he broke your heart, I wanted him to erase your plans of following music. I didn't expect him to almost rape you." She grabbed her little sister's hand. "All I wanted is to protect you but I just made you suffered. I am so sorry. Now, you are dying because I wasn't there for you. Please don't die on me. Everyone needs you, I need you. Please…"

"I'm sorry…" Ashley mumbled, slowly opening her eyes. "Aleria…"

"Ashley…" Aleria cried. _She's awake… _

"I love…" She said, closing her eyes again. "I love you…" She then fell asleep once more.

"Ashley…" Aleria cried. _How can you forgive me so easily? Why? Why are you letting me back in._ She placed her head on the bed. "I love you too."

"Aleria…" Alexia said, standing by the door. She was leaking tears. "You really did all that."

"Yes, I am sorry for not telling you." Aleria cried. Alexia walked towards her twin sister and hugged her tight. "Alexia, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Don't worry… I will not let her leave us." Alexia said, smiling. "I am going to keep her with us. I am going to try my best to save her and when I do, you will be there to be the good sister I know you are." She wiped her sister's tears.


	15. Chapter 15: Shikamaru's Decision

**Chapter Fifteen: Shikamaru's Decision**

"Our last performance is from Konoha High School, I give you the Joint." The announcer said. Shikamaru walked up on stage and pulled out a paper put of the hat. "So what is your word?"

"Hurt…" He replied. _Hurt? What song that has that word? What good song? _He walked to his team. "We got 'Hurt'."

"There are a lot of songs with that word. What song should we do?" Temari asked.

"I don't know." Shikamaru said. "We have to think of something quick."

"I have a song." Gaara said. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Shino…Chouji… I need you two to do something for me."

"Right…" They said. They listened to Gaara's plan and when they got their jobs, they walked on stage.

"Another red head…" Rukia said. "Wow…"

"Is there something wrong with red head?" Pein asked.

"No, I have nothing against them. My best friend has red hair." Rukia replied.

"Well, my brother in law has red hair and my father in law." Zetta added. Gaara sat on a wooden chair and the spotlight was focus on him.

_For Ashley…_ Gaara thought, taking a deep breath. Hinata started playing the violin also with Kiba's acoustic guitar. Then Neji added his piano and Sasuke's base with a little of Naruto's drums. "I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house. That don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out. I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while. Even though going on with you gone still upsets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok but that's not what gets me." He leaned forward, placing his hands on his head. He was staring at the ground. "What hurts the most…was being so close. And having so much to say…And watching you walk away...And never knowing what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do." He looked at up and a holographic image of Ashley appeared in front of him. She was wearing a white dress and was with some boys. "It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go but I'm doing it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone… Still Harder…Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret but I know if I could do it over. I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken." He stood up from his chair and raced towards her but she disappeared.

"Wow, he is good." Maka commented.

"And those special affects looks so real. I can't tell if it's a holographic image." Tsubaki said. "It looks like a real girl."

"I love his voice." Liz said. "It's so dreamy."

"Yeah, he sounds awesome." Patty said.

"I think we found ourselves a match." Corona said, turning to Ashalita. She was staring at him. "Ash, is there something wrong?"

"He is singing for someone…" Ashalita said, smiling. "Can you hear it?"

"What hurts the most…was being so close. And having so much to say…And watching you walk away..." He sang. She appeared again, face her back to him. He hugged her tight but she again faded away. "And never knowing what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do." He fell on his knees. Then he found her offering her hand to him and smiling. He grabbed it and started dancing with her. Kiba switched to electric guitar and started during a solo. He waltz with her graceful, not letting her go. "Oh….Hey….. What hurts the most…was being so close." He leaned her down and lifted her up, pulling her closer. "And having so much to say…And watching you walk away..." She was trying to escape but he pulled her back into his embrace. "And never knowing what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do." She sat him down on the chair, leaning for a kiss. "And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do….Oh…" When their lips was about to met, she was slowly fading away in front of him and it was over. Everyone cheered and most of the people we crying.

"He was amazing." Temari said, smiling.

"Now, it's time for the judges to decide who will be the winner." The announcer said.

"Alexia, is she really going to be okay?" Aleria asked.

"I am not giving up on her." Alexia said. "Besides, she is a strong girl." She let out a smile. "If she can survive a car crash, she can survive this."

"I will pay for everything." Aleria said.

"I know you will." Alexia replied. Then all of the sudden, they heard a loud beeping sound. "Oh no, she is fading." She checked her pulse. "NURSE, GET HER INTO THE EMERGENCY ROOM." The raced her to the room. "Ashley, stay with me. You are not leaving us."

"I will call on to Mrs. Moon to call out the results." The announcer said. Kitaru walked up on stage and grabbed an envelope from him.

"Thank you… It is a great honor." She said, smiling. "Everyone performed their best but let's see who sang passionately." She opened the envelope. "The winner of the 2011 Band Slam is…" Everyone crossed their fingers, hoping to hear their name. "From Shibusen, the Angels…" Everyone cheered as they walked on to the stage. "Congratulations…"

"Thank you…" Ashalita said.

"We didn't win…" Sakura said. The gang fell into sadness. "We failed." They walked away from the scene and to their room.

"I can't believe we didn't win." Naruto said.

"Yeah, we stole the crowd." Ino added. "We even made them cry."

"Well, we have to find another way to get the money." Shikamaru said.

"What options do we have?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know." Temari said. "We just need to think of something." Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in…" It opened and it was Ashalita and Maka. "It's you… You are here to rub it in."

"No, I just wanted to say that you were great out there even your singer." Ashalita said, smiling. "Anyway, my name is Ashalita Phoenix." She offered her hand to Gaara.

"Gaara…" He replied, shaking it firmly.

"And I am Maka Albarn, I am the guitarist." Maka said, shaking his hand as well. "You were all amazing. You all took the crowd away."

"You are all very talented. I was impressed. And to be honest, I wanted you guys to win." Ashalita added.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, three years ago I got into trouble along with my friends. We destroyed some expensive lab equipment and the only way to pay it all back is to enter the Band Slam." Maka explained.

"When I sing, I don't feel passion. I feel the need to get it over with. That is my purpose, to get it over with. Music is supposed to have a meaning, a meaning of hope. I don't have that but you do." Ashalita added. She placed her palm on his chest. "You sung your heart out. You sung for love, for her. That is the best reason to be on stage."

"Thank you…" Gaara said.

"Don't mention it." Ashley said, smiling. "You made me realize that music is better with love. I guess I have to work on that."

"We both have to work on it." Maka said. "You all should have won."

"Thanks." Temari said.

"You are very welcome." The both said.

"MIDGET, WHERE ARE YOU?" A voice screamed.

"TINY TITS!" Another voice screamed.

"I guess that is our cue Ashalita." Maka said, letting out a sigh.

"Well, we must be going. Our crazy boyfriends will flip when they sees us with a bunch of boys." Ashalita said, letting out a giggle. "He can be very overprotective." They walked to the door. "Gaara, I hope you keep singing with your heart." She opened it and found Halo and Soul in front of them. "Hey Halo…"

"Hey Soul, we were about to leave." Maka said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" The boys asked.

"I can't go on my own." Ashalita replied.

"We are not an idiot like you two." Maka added.

"Idiot… Well this idiot happens to be your boyfriend." Halo snapped.

"And it is our job to look after you two before something bad happens." Soul snapped as well. Then she slammed the door in front of him. It slammed his face.

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET!" The boys screamed.

"Why do you even go out with a guy like that?" Neji asked.

"Because he completes me…" The girls replied, giggling.

"Well, I will see you guys." Ashalita said.

"I hope we can hang out someday." Maka said.

"Are you two worried about the madmen outside?" Rock Lee asked.

"Don't worry about me…" Ashalita said, opening the door again. She found her boyfriend with an angry look on his face. _He looks pissed._

"You are going to get it…" Halo snapped.

"Big time…" Soul snapped.

"You wouldn't hurt me right boys?" The girls asked, giving them a cute and innocent look. They was practically in tears, fake tears. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I am not falling for that." Halo snapped, looking away.

"Same here… You two are in really deep troublesome." Soul added, looking away as well.

_I hate it when she does this… Pretends to be all nice and innocent… Don't look at her… Don't give in…_ The boys thought. They didn't listen; They turned and stared into their beautiful eyes.

"Damn it, I can't stay mad at you. Come on, I promised you that we will get some ice cream after the competition." Halo said, letting out a sigh. She hugged his arm and smiled. _You sneaky midget…_

"Come on Maka, we have a party to get to." Soul said, grabbing her hand. She kissed him on the cheek and followed.

"Bye…" They said.

"Bye…" Temari said. "Wow, she is good."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said. Then all of the sudden, a phone started to ring. It was Sasuke's phone. He pulled out of his jean pocket.

"Hello… Alexia… Calm down I can't understand you." Sasuke said. "WHAT…" He had a worried look on his face. "Ashley is in the emergency room. We will be there right away." He hung up. "We have to get to the hospital. Ashley's lung is failing."

"Let's go…" Gaara said, racing out the door. _Hang in there Ashley… Please…_  
They made it to the hospital, running through the halls. Then they bumped into Alexia. "Alexia how is she?" Sasuke asked, looking worried.

"She is barely breathing but I am doing everything I can to keep her from dying. She is in a private room right now, getting ready for the surgery." Alexia replied. "So how did the Band Slam go?" Everyone gave her frowns.

"We didn't win." Temari replied.

"The Angels won again." Shino added. "We are so sorry."

"Don't be… I know that Ashley will be so proud of all of you for trying your hardest." Alexia said, smiling. Then a nurse walked towards her.

"Lady Alexia, you are need in the emergency room." The Nurse said.

"I will be right there." She replied. "I have to deal with another patient. You guys can visit Ashley before I come back and start on her operation."

"Thank you Alexia." Sasuke said, watching them leave. They walked into a room and found Ashley breathing in an air mask. I hate to see her like this.

"She is still breathing… Thank goodness…" Hinata said.

"Alexia did say as long she has the mask on, she will be fine." Tenten said.

"But I wished we won the Band Slam." Lily said. "It will really help her."

"I can help with that." A voice said. They turned and found a man with long raven black hair and pale white skin. His eyes were gleaming yellow.

"Orochimaru…" Sasuke said. _This is the guy who owns The Sound._ "What do you want?"

"I am only here to aid your need." He replied, smiling. "That is all… I am giving an offer of a lifetime. Fame, Fortune, and also to save your dear friend…" They all turned to Ashley. "She is dying and she needs my money to help her."

"There is a catch to this." Temari snapped.

"Well, I want the Joint to be The Sound's number one band." Orochimaru said, pulling out a contract. "I saw you guys perform at the Band Slam today and a few days ago, I saw your friend and the red head doing a duet at the Toad Stool, you guys are pretty good."

_He was spying on us…_ Gaara thought.

"So if we join you, you pay for my sister's medical bill." Sasuke asked.

"Of course…" Orochimaru said, smiling.

"We will like to discuss it." Shikamaru said. "As a group if you don't mind."

"Of course…" He replied, walking out the door.

"What do you think Shikamaru? We are the managers." Temari asked. "Should we go through it?"

"I don't trust him… I smell something evil going on here." Kiba said. Akamaru barked with agreement.

"Also, Ashley told us to not trust the Sound." Neji added.

"But we didn't win the Band Slam and Aleria is not paying for anything." Sasuke pointed out. "Also, we can't fundraise the money; it's too late for that."

"There got to be a way." Naruto said. "I don't trust this guy."

"Same here…" Sakura added.

"He has an evil aurora when he was here. It makes me nervous." Lily said.

"I don't want to go through this." Hinata added. "Ashley doesn't want us to trust the Sound."

"But we are talking about her life here." Chouji said. "We can't turn down this offer."

"We can least ask her sister one more." Tenten said.

"Shikamaru, what do you think?" Temari asked.

"I think this situation is highly troublesome." He said, letting out a sigh. _Ashley is dying and the only chance we have to save her is right in front of us. However, Ashley forbids us to be near The Sound but it's her only chance to live. How ironic. Ashley, for once in my life I don't have an answer to this situation. I don't know what to do._ He let out another sigh. "This is the only way to save Ashley and we all want her to live. So I guess the only thing to do is to sign that contract."

"Shikamaru…" Temari said.

"There is no other way." Shikamaru said. "I can't figure out a way to save her. We lost a lot of time."

"So, what is your decision?" Orochimaru asked, walking in the room once more.

"We will join you." Shikamaru replied.

"A wise choice…" Orochimaru said, smiling. I finally have them… Even her… He gave him the contract and a pen. "Sign here…" Shikamaru read through the contract and everyone had a disgusted look on their faces. _They are all mine…_ He then turned his gaze to Ashley. _What a beauty and it's all mine._ "Well, are you done?"

"Don't rush me… What a drag…" Shikamaru said, continuing on reading.

"Are you sure about this?" Gaara whispered.

"It's the only way and you know it Gaara." Shikamaru replied. "I don't like it too." He slowly placed the eye of the pen on the white sheet of paper. I_t's like signing my soul to the devil._ All of the sudden, someone gripping his wrist, it was Aleria. "Ms. Aleria."

"Don't sign that…" Aleria said, pulling it away and crumbling it.

"Aleria, it has been awhile." Orochimaru said, smiling. "You look good."

"Orochimaru, how dare you try to trick these kids to be your slaves?" She snapped.

"Well, it worked for you." Orochimaru replied.

"Aleria, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I came here to protect my sister." She replied.

"I thought…"

"You didn't tell him… You didn't tell them…" Orochimaru said. "My dear Aleria, you shouldn't keep secrets."

"What is he talking about?" Sasuke asked. "Aleria, what is going on here?"

"I signed the contract to be famous but while I was working for him, I learned something." Aleria said. "I learned that Orochimaru was a drug dealer, the biggest boss in the market. He runs everything and I kept it to myself so I will be safe from harm. He knew my relations with my father so he was using me as a shield. My father couldn't go near him without my life being endangered" She gripped her fist.

"You were very good at it." Orochimaru said. "However, that stupid Sasori took you away from me. I was vulnerable without you so I found my new target." He turned to Ashley. "Ashley…"

"I tried to push her away so she won't get into this mess." Aleria said. "But I made it worst."

"Aleria…" Sasuke said. _I was wrong about her… _

"You are not laying a hand on her." Gaara said.

"That is what her father told me before he died. What a horrible death…" He teased.

"My father died in a car accident." Aleria said. Orochimaru started laughing.

"When Aaron and Ashley were heading home, I rammed their car into a tree." Orochimaru said. "And shot your father. You should see him, crawling away and begging for his pathetic life."

"YOU MONSTER…" Aleria screamed, racing towards him but he pulled a gun.

"Be smart Aleria…" Orochimaru said.

"How could you kill my father?" She cried.

"He was in the way…" Orochimaru said. "I couldn't find Ashley so I thought she was dead. I set the car on fire to make it look like a car accident." It was hard but it was worth it… "Then I heard a few days later that they found Ashley a couple of miles away from the scene. I guess Aaron tossed her out the car before I caught up with him."

"YOU *******…" Naruto snapped. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

"Remember who is holding the gun here boy." Orochimaru said.

"What do you want?" Aleria asked.

"Simple… I want her…" Orochimaru said, pointing to Ashley. "My company is dying and I need her to boost my reputation. Her voice will surely save my life."

"You are not going to have her." Sasuke snapped. "I won't allow it."

"I will…" He replied.

"Not today…" Itachi said, standing behind him and placing a gun on his head. "Orochimaru…"

"Itachi…" Orochimaru said.

"I finally have you." He replied. "Drop your weapon… Now…"

"Tell me Itachi, what happens if you take me in?" He asked. "You have no proof to take me and my company down. Even with these people testimony, you need proof."

"I can't say that." Sasori said, leaning at the door frame. "It's been awhile Orochimaru…"

"Sasori…" Orochimaru said. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to end you." Sasori said, pulling out his phone and pressing a button. It was Orochimaru confessing his dirty deeds and it was recorded. "I was already at the door, recording everything. I think this will shut you down."

"You bastard…" Orochimaru snapped. _No, I am not going down now. I am going to have her if it is the last thing I do._ He pointed his gun to Ashley and pulled the trigger. Gaara swiftly grabbed Ashley, causing them to hit the ground. The bullet pierced the air tank. "DAMN IT…" Itachi knocked him out with his gun.

"Never harm my family again…" Itachi said, handcuffing him.

"I can't say he has the right to remain silent because he is silent." Sasori said.

"Ashley, stay with me…" Gaara said, holding her and checking her pulse. I can't feel anything… She can't…

"The tank…" Sasuke said. "She needs some air…"

"Ashley, you better not leave me idiot." Gaara snapped, holding back tears.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Alexia screamed, racing in the room. "Ashley's air tank… What is going on here?"

"Orochimaru…" Aleria said, crying. "He tried to take her away."

"NURSE, GIVE ME ANOTHER AIR TANK RIGHT NOW…" Alexia screamed. "HURRY…" The nurse swiftly raced out the room, retrieving another tank. "How is she?" Sasuke paused in shocked, his hands were shaking. "Sasuke…"

"It's too late…" Sasuke said, checking her pulse. _This can't be happening… "_She's gone."

"No…She can't be gone." Aleria cried, holding on to Sasori. "She can't…" Sasuke stood up and walked towards the wall. He banged his fist hard on to it, crying.

"Damn it… We failed…" Sasuke cried. _I failed as a friend…I failed as a brother…_

"No, she can't be dead." Gaara said, cupping her face. "Ashley, you better not leave me. Everyone needs you, I need you. Please come back." He hugged her tightly in his embraced and leaked tears. "Ashley, please come back…" He kissed her forehead. "ASHLEY…."

"Ashley…" Hinata cried.

"Hinata…" Naruto said, holding back tears. He pulled her into his embrace and smoothed her hair. "I…I… I can't believe it too." Akamaru let out a long sorrowful howl. All the girls were crying. Blue… Why?

"Itachi…" Alexia cried, hugging him. "I didn't save her."

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't here on time." Itachi said. Everyone cried for her, sharing the blame of her death.

"Ashley, don't go… Not now… You said that you will wait for me. You better keep your word. Damn it, you can't leave… I know you are strong, you can pull through this." Gaara cried. "Please come back, I love you so much. Don't leave me…" Everyone watched him clinched onto the inert body, soaking her with his endless tears. "Please…"


	16. Chapter 16: Gaara's Rainy Day

**Chapter Sixteen: Gaara's Rainy Day**

"Ashley, don't go… Not now… You said that you will wait for me. You better keep your word. Damn it, you can't leave… I know you are strong, you can pull through this." Gaara cried. "Please come back, I love you so much. Don't leave me…" Everyone watched him clinched onto the inert body, soaking her with his endless tears. "Please…"

"Why are you crying?" A weak voice said. He let go of her and found her angel eyes staring straight at him. "Did something happen?"

"Ashley…" Gaara cried, cupping her face. "You're alive…" He hugged her tightly. "I thought I lost you."

"Gaara…" She said._ What's going on here? _

"Thank goodness…" Alexia said. Then the nurse came with the air tank. "Gaara, help me with her. I need to do the surgery on her."

"What?" Sasuke said. "Who paid for the surgery?"

"I did…" Aleria said. "Everything is paid for."

"Ashley, you better not leave us." Gaara said, lifting her up.

"I have a good life waiting for me, why will I run away from that?" She said, giggling. Gaara followed Alexia and left the room.

"Well, we have to take this scumbag to the Police Force." Itachi said.

"How did you know he will be here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we were tracking him for awhile now. I mean forever." Sasori said. "Itachi and I were undercover agents of the Police Forces. We joined the Akatsuki to get close to Orochimaru and save Aleria."

"Wait… You two are agents…" Naruto said.

"Yeah and I ended up being the guitarist while Sasori the leading vocalist." Itachi said. "We also had some help from Aleria. She was the one to tell us to come here. She was still spying on Orochimaru."

"It will be a lot easier if Ashley remember anything but she had an injured on her head that cause her to have amnesia. She doesn't know anything about the car crash." Aleria said. "So she couldn't help with the investigation."

"Aleria, I am so sorry that I doubted you." Sasuke said.

"No, you were right Sasuke. I was being a horrible sister to Ashley." Aleria said, smiling. "I thought I was doing the right thing, making her hate me but all I did was given her pain." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "She is lucky to have you, to have all of you."

"Aleria, we have to go." Sasori said, grabbing her hand. "I am glad that you set things right."

"I know…" She said. "So you finally have the guts."

"Yeah…" He said, kissing her on the forehead. "I do…" He walked away, helping Itachi with Orochimaru. "See you all later."

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing…" Aleria said, giggling. "Well, we should all leave right now."

"WAIT, HOW ABOUT ASHLEY?" Sasuke snapped.

"She is under the hands of the greatest doctor in Konoha. Ashley will be fine. You all need some rest." Aleria said, smiling. "She will probably be awake when you all return and she will love to hear your stories."

It has been two weeks and the operation was a success. Ashley was unconscious, lying peacefully on the hospital bed. Everyone came to visit her, talking to her as if she was awake. Sakura and Ino always brought flowers. Lily and Chouji brought basket of fruit while Shikamaru tries to sleep beside her. Temari will hit him, causing him to collapse of the floor. Well, you can't blame him. He is after all lazy. Naruto will try to wake her up by shaking her roughly and Hinata will always try to make him stop but he wouldn't listen. In the end, Tenten will punch him to the ground and Neji will have to help him along with Kiba and Shino. Rock Lee will appear and start to scream about youth then again Tenten will punch him, letting the boys once again aid an injured person. Everyone cared for her. However, the one who visit her the most was Gaara. He will always play the red guitar she gave him, strumming it gracefully for her. The nurses will spy on him singing and playing next to the sleepy beauty.

"Oh he is so cute…" One nurse said, sighing with awe.

"He is so dreamy." Another nurse said, also sighing. "That girl is so lucky…" After his song, he will leave and come back tomorrow. It was the same routine every day. He will visit her before he goes to school and visit her again after school, hoping for her to wake up. Then one day, he didn't visit her. He didn't come to see her. "Lady Alexia, I am worried about the red head that comes to visit her. He hasn't show up yet and he never missed a day without seeing her." Alexia was checking her pulse, making sure she was breathing well.

"He will be fine. He is just a needs so fresh air." Alexia replied, looking through her charts. _That mechanical lung is amazing. I wonder why it's expensive. It works like the real thing._ "Anyway, do you have the dress?"

"Of course but I don't know what it's for." The nurse said, giving her the dress. It was a baby blue dress decorated with blue ribbons. Alexia placed it on her bed.

"You will see…" Alexia said, staring at the window. It was raining. "She loves the rain."

"Hmmm?" The nurse said, looking dumbfounded.

"Come on… We have a lot of work to do." Alexia said, walking out the room. "So little time…"

"WAIT FOR ME LADY ALEXIA…" The nurse screamed, racing towards her. "LADY ALEXIA…"

"It's raining… It's been awhile." Temari said, staring outside the window. "I hope Gaara is alright. He hasn't come home yet."

"He is not a little boy anymore Temari. He can take care of himself." Shikamaru said, sitting lazily on the sofa.

"I know… I know he can manage but it's his emotions that worry me." Temari said, turning to him. "It already been two weeks and Ashley is still unconscious."

"We just have to be patient." Chouji said, sitting beside Shikamaru. "The surgery took a lot in Ashley. As long her life in not endanger, it's perfectly fine. All we need is to wait."

"I know but I just hope she can wake up." Temari said.

_This place is so damn quiet even for me… I miss her._ Sasuke thought, sitting on the sofa in his living room and staring at the ceiling. "Damn I am so bored."

"You miss her don't you?" A voice said. He turned and found his older brother.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. _Man, he is so annoying…  
_  
"I have every right to be here. This is after all my home too." Itachi replied calmly. "I had a day off today. I already dealt with the Aaron's murder case. Orochimaru is in prison for life."

"How about his company?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard his successor Kabuto will take over." Itachi said. "I have to look into it to see if he is clean."

"I highly doubt he is." Sasuke replied. "I sense he is just like his stupid boss."

"It's amazing though, how Ashley can still be alive." Itachi said, changing the subject.

"Hmmm…"

"I went through her medical files and found a lot of amazing stuff. All her injuries from the crash were critical and not a normal human being should even survive but she did. Also, the truth is that when the car crashed Aaron carried her body and hid her in a bush. I don't know how she managed to walk a few miles from the scene." Itachi said. "Well, everything ends well."

"Itachi, you talk too much…" Sasuke said, looking annoyed.

"You just wish she was here to school you." Itachi teased.

"NO…" Sasuke snapped.

"Don't worry… She will come back soon." Itachi said, turning to the window. It was raining. "After all, it's raining."

_Hmmm….Is that light?_

It's so bright… I don't hear a thing…

Did something happen?  
  
Ashley opened her eyes slowly and found herself in the hospital. "How long I was asleep?" She said, walking out of her bed. She walked sluggishly to the mirror. "My hair? It's longer than before. Was I out for a month?" She then looked around the room and found the dress on the bed. "I need some answers." She swiftly put on the dress and stared at the window. She then let out a grin. "It's raining…" _What a beautiful rainy day…  
_

Gaara was standing on the cliff, leaning against the metal rail. He was all soaked wet but he didn't care. He was staring at the flowers. _You always love the rain… I couldn't see it._ He looked up in the sky, watching the rain fall. _Now I do… But at the same time it only brings painful memories. I lost you and it was raining. Thank God I didn't. _He then turned his gaze back to the meadow. _I need a new memory, a happy memory._ "The rain is beautiful…"

"I know right…" A voice said. "I told you it was beautiful."

"I must be losing my mind. I am hearing her voice." Gaara said, running his fingers through his wet hair. "I think I need to get some sleep after this."

"You are not losing your mind." The voice said. "You are pretty sane to me."

"It's like she is right here." Gaara said.

"I am right here…"

"I know, in my heart right? I didn't think you are going to be in my mind too." Gaara said.

"Actually, I am right behind you." The voice said. He turned and found a soaked Ashley in the blue dress. She was smiling at him. "Hello Gaara."

"Ashley, is that really? Or my mind is playing tricks on me." He said, looking shocked. He cupped her face and stared into her eyes. "It is you…"

"Of course… You thought it was a ghost or something." Ashley asked, giggling. "Well, you wouldn't feel anything if I were one. Your hand will go through my body." He was still shocked. "Gaara, are you okay? I am not a ghost, I swear."

"When did you?"

"I love the rain…" She interrupted, looking up at the sky. "I don't want to miss it. I've realize I've been out for two weeks. I must have missed a lot of rain." She then turned back to him and smiled. "I never thought of seeing you in the rain though."

"I guess you made me love the rain too." Gaara said, smiling back. He pulled her into his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She said, hugging back. She then pulled back. "I am kind a disappointed in you."

"Me?" Gaara said. "What did I do?"

"You promised me that you will teach me how to ride a bike." She pouted, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Well, I can't do that when you are about to die can I?" He replied. "And besides, we have all the time in the world now." She turned to him. "So I can teach you how to do a lot of things."

"Even ride a motorcycle…" She said.

"I will think about that." Gaara said.

"You are no fun at all." She replied. "You sound just like my father… Always treat me like a…." Then Gaara bend down and kissed her, stopping her from saying anything. He then pulled back and all she did was stared at him and blushed. "Wow…"

"I love you Ashley…" Gaara said.

"Gaara, I have something I need to tell you." Ashley said, looking at him. "Something very important…"

"What is it?" Gaara said, looking worried. "You are not dying again." Then Ashley jumped and splashed him with the muddy puddle in front of him. He was all muddy. "What the…"

"Catch me if you can slowpoke…" She cheered, racing away in the rain.

_I love the rain…_ Gaara thought, smiling. _Now I have a new memory in the rain…_ He then raced towards her. "You better run… You are in big trouble if I catch you Ashley." She was giggling as she tried her best to get away from him.

"LADY ALEXIA, ASHLEY IS GONE…" The nurse screamed. Aleria and Alexia raced in the room and found an empty bed and an open window.

"She snuck out the window like old times." Aleria said, giggling. "She doesn't like the hospital very much."

"But she loves the rain…" Alexia said, smiling.

"But Lady Alexia, how about the patient?" The nurse said. "Should we send a search party to find her? She jumped out the window for heaven sakes and it's the second floor."

"There is no need for that." Alexia said. "She will be fine…"


End file.
